Learning Together
by panskiss123
Summary: After hearing Wendy and her friends discuss some naughty things, Peter finds that he would like to try some new things himself. And after a night in her arms, Peter finds that being a man might not such a bad thing with Wendy by his side.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document

"So? Then what happened?" The girl who was telling the story giggled and took a breath, throwing back her long brown locks.

"Well, Mum and Dad went out to the ball that night and gave me no orders to stay home. So…"

"No," one of the girls said quietly, her eyes wide. The girl's eyes sparkled playfully.

"William met me at the park. It was a lovely night and no one was around. He brought along a blanket so that we may lay and watch the stars. He started to kiss me and his hands were roaming all over my body. Oh but I love his hands. And his kisses. I could have stayed latched to his lips the entire not, were they not roaming over my flesh."

"Charlotte, I don't believe you," one of the girls squealed. The other two clutched each other in shock though their faces hid excitement.

"What else…did you two do?" a girl asked as she shook her honey blonde curls out of her wide blue eyes.

"Oh Wendy, you're so naïve. What do you think they did?"

"I want to hear the rest of the story," another girl gushed.

"The poor boy struggled with my corsets for near the whole night! Finally we were rid of our clothes and my goodness, girls, his body! His hands and tongue were everywhere and the way he thrust himself into me—" at this the girls shrieked and covered their mouths.

"Charlotte, if your parents find out—"

"William and I are to be married, they need never know! And I love him so what difference does it make?"

"Did it hurt?" Charlotte shrugged.

"For a few moments but then it was nothing but pleasure. You girls just wait, one day you will do the same things with your husbands and you will love every moment of it!"

"I've never even kissed anyone," Julia sighed.

"Me either," Rebecca shook her head.

"I have," Wendy said quietly. The three girls' heads snapped up and they stared at her wide eyed.

"You have?! Who is it? When?"

"Was it Edward," Rebecca squealed. Wendy winced. Rebecca squealed a lot.

"No, it wasn't Edward…it was…well, it was a long time ago."  
"A long time ago? You just turned seventeen. You knew a boy when you were a little girl?"

"I fell in love when I was a little girl," Wendy said in the quietest of voices, her eyes glazed over as she imagined the beautiful boy from her dreams. His sandy blonde curls, eyes that were the color of the sea, and a smile that could be called nothing but smug. She remembered how his eyes fixed upon hers, how her lips pressed against his, how he held her tightly in his arms. Peter Pan. The only boy she had ever loved. "The most beautiful boy that ever lived. Strong, brave, confident, and true. What a truly extraordinary boy." Wendy blinked and noticed the girls were gaping at her and she realized what she had said.

"Erm, so Charlotte, are you afraid of…repercussions?" Charlotte's brow raised but thankfully took Wendy's lead to change the subject.

"As I said, we're to be married so no one needs to know that we started loving early."

"Charlotte, how big is he?" Rebecca asked, giggling. Wendy rolled her eyes and shook her head. Something at the window made her eyes widen and made her sit up straight. She thought she had seen…but no, she had to be mistaken. Peter hadn't been to her window in over four years. She just thought it was him because she had been thinking about him. She shook herself and forced herself to concentrate on the conversation although it was starting to make her and the rest of the girls blush.

"So you let him touch you…down there?"

"Of course. It was nice. It felt good. Have you never touched yourself?"  
"I've wanted to," Rebecca admitted.

"I have…once," Julia said, her face going bright red. Wendy's eyes widened.

"What was it like?"  
"It felt wonderful…and something happens, I mean this giant dam just breaks and you feel like you're going to fly apart in a million pieces. It's an incredible feeling." Wendy and Rebecca looked jealous.

"It's even better when someone else does that to you," Charlotte said with a smile. "Besides, he has to stick his fingers inside you to prepare you for what else is coming. It will hurt worse if he doesn't." Wendy didn't know if she liked the sound of…sex. She shuddered. It sounded vulgar. Charlotte made it sound exciting but she didn't know if she would like being that intimate with someone. Well, maybe with…she shook herself. STOP THAT. _I'm seventeen and he's still a little boy. That is so wrong to even think about_.

"Wendy, could you close the window? I'm beginning to freeze."

"Of course," she jumped to her feet and ran to close the window but stopped. She saw on the glass, a large handprint. She touched it and sucked in a sharp breath. It had been made from the other side of the window. They were on the second story. What on earth? Wendy's eyes scanned the heavens, searching for any sign of the flying boy of her dreams.

"Wendy," came a voice from behind her. She shook herself again and closed the window tightly but did not lock it.

"I hope I'm lucky enough to love the person I marry," Rebecca said wistfully.

"Why would you marry someone you don't love?" Wendy asked, puzzled.

"I shall marry whomever Father picks for me. Isn't that the same with you all?"

"Father thinks he chose William for me but we've been in love for years. And anyway, our fathers don't control us. He can't make you marry someone you don't like."

"He can. He can beat me if I don't."

"I'll marry for love, nothing else," Wendy said determinedly.

"And what if you parents don't like the lad you choose?" Julia asked, her eyes bright.

"Then they shall have to learn to like him. If I fall in love, I don't need my family's approval. I should like it but I don't require it."

"You are a modern girl, Wendy. I hope you find someone deserving of your love." Wendy's eyes went back to the window and she sighed, hoping for the same thing.

The girls said their farewells and Wendy waved them all off, glad she had some time alone. The boys had all gone to the banquet with Mother and Father and so she was home alone for the time being. She opened the window again before she silently dressed for bed and climbed under the covers.

As she lay in bed, her thoughts once again drifted to Peter. His strong muscular chest, clad only in vines, his toned legs, that dazzling smile he always gave her…it gave her chills that made their way down her body. Biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut, her hand disappeared under the blanket and rested on her lower stomach. Very slowly, almost hesitantly, her hand crept down her hipbone to the edge of her laced drawers. She let her hand graze across the patch of curls that were hidden by satin and slowly delve between her thighs. She let out a little gasp at the sensation, her legs falling open as her hand explored her hidden treasure. Biting her lip and moaning, she added a second finger and let out a little 'oh' of surprise. Feeling sweat pouring down her back, she tossed the covers off and rolled over the bed with her hand between her legs, her thoughts still on the flying boy.

The flying boy, in question, was pressed against the bedroom window, watching the girl on the bed with wide eyes. He had remained hidden and had peeked in when she got ready for bed. He had prepared to soar through the window and announce himself but what he saw made him stop and hide. She had removed her undergarments, baring every inch of her skin to the moonlight. Peter was captivated at the sight of her nude body. Her supple curves were bathed in the moonlight and she looked like a fairy as she allowed her long blonde curls to come tumbling down over her bare back. She had turned and Peter had caught sight of her delicious curves that looked soft to the touch. He felt a part of his body grow very excited and he groaned with want.

Peter's apparent arousal and desire had begun, well, years ago when he had first brought Wendy to Neverland. He had fallen in love with the girl, though he would never admit it. She had saved his life with her thimble, her hidden kiss, everyone called it. Ever since that thimble, he couldn't get her out of his head. And he had noticed himself starting to grow. Not very much but enough to cause him alarm. He had visited the Queen of the Fairies, who confirmed that Wendy's thimble was what had caused him to grow. So Peter started to visit Wendy's window, wanting to speak to her but never having the nerve to do so. Night after night he returned to London to listen to her tell stories until one day, the stories stopped and Wendy moved out of the nursery. He still flew to her new window to peer in on her while she slept. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he longed to touch her, to caress her soft skin. Lately, he had taken to watching the Indians in the act of lovemaking and he noticed when he thought of Wendy, his body would become excited and would remain in that state until he touched himself and made it go away. He had explored his body on many occasions and was still alarmed by the rushing feeling that he felt afterwards as well as the odd substance that coated his leaves when he was finished. He hadn't mentioned it to anyone, not even to Tink, and he wondered if he was different than everyone else.

Now he watched Wendy roll all over her bed as her hand moved faster between her legs, her breathing growing heavier until finally she let out a scream and lay still. Peter let out a gasp, not at what he had seen but at what she had let out with her scream. She had screamed out his name. His name, dripping from her lips, it was like someone had dumped a cold bucket of water on him and his breath left him. He had been convinced that she had forgotten all about him. He had never shown himself because he was sure she had moved on and given her thimble to another man. A husband, Hook had called it. Now she was panting his name as she ran her fingers through her sweaty hair. With a deep sigh, she pulled the covers back on top of her and settled down to go to sleep. Peter made up his mind and soared through the window. Creeping catlike across the room, he made his way to the bed where his Wendy slept. His Wendy. He'd always know her as such and never wanted to see another man have her. A curl had settled on her cheek and he very gently moved it aside and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. He placed a light kiss on her cheek and she moaned a little, her eyelashes fluttering open. Green eyes met blue and they widened in shock.

"Peter?!"

"Hello Wendy," was all he could say. And she was up out of bed and had thrown her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his bare chest. His hands lingered in the air for a moment before resting on her back and stroking her soft flesh.

"Peter, I don't understand. What are you doing here after so many years? Why have you stayed away for so long? I've missed you so."

"I've missed you too, Wendy. More than you know. I even came to visit you many times but…I thought you forgot about me. I was sure you had forgotten about me. But then I heard you cry out my name tonight," at this, Wendy's face went red and she opened her mouth to speak but Peter held up his hand, "no, wait, I-I need to get this out. I'm sorry I stayed away, Wendy. But I'm here now and I want…I want you to come back with me. To stay. I can't live without you, Wendy. I'm lost without you."

"Peter," she started to say but she stopped, her eyes raking over his body. He had grown several years and with that age came physical maturity that made Wendy blush. His tousled curls were a bit longer, the baby cheeks were gone and instead he had a masculine jaw and chiseled face. His chest was broad and rippled, still clad in leaves and vines but they hugged his body in a sexy way, his strong arms still holding onto her shoulders. Her eyes rested on his and she saw they were soft and full of adoration.

"You've…changed," she said in a quiet voice, unsure of his reaction to his growth. Peter nodded, glancing down at himself.

"The fairies say it was because of your thimble. I started to feel things that a man might feel and so I started to grow up a little. Each time I came to visit you, I grew up a little more. I'm almost a man now."

"Oh Peter, I'm so sorry." Peter frowned.

"Sorry for what?"

"For making you grow up! If I did that to you…oh Peter, it's all my fault. I should never have—"

"You wish you hadn't given me your thimble?" His heart was beginning to sink and she grabbed his hands.

"I mean if that's what has made you grow up, then yes, I wish I hadn't done that. You said you wanted to be a little boy always."

"I did but now I think it wouldn't be so bad to be a man. If I had you by my side, I don't think I'd mind it so much."

"Oh Peter," she said quietly. Peter stared down at her and focused on her full lips, the lips that had given him his first kiss. He desperately wanted another thimble. Taking a deep breath and deciding she could kill him for it later, he pressed his lips against hers and kissed her deeply. She relaxed into the kiss and he angled his head so that he could taste her deeply. She tasted of honey and neverberries and Peter's tongue raked along her lips, tasting every inch of her, until her lips parted and his tongue slipped inside and accidentally touched hers. He yanked back and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry," but she shook her head and kissed him again, licking his lips and begging him to open up. His lips parted and her tongue slipped inside, inviting his tongue to dance along with hers. He moaned and his hands slid down her shoulders to her side, brushing against her breast with his thumb. She gasped into the kiss but he pushed against her, leaning over her and pushing her down onto the bed. Her fingers went to his curls as she continued to kiss him and his hands went back to her cheeks, holding her face as he ravaged her mouth. They came up for air and he found his mouth making his way down her collarbone to her throat and she writhed underneath him.

"Wendy," he sighed against her skin and she melted at his husky voice. Her hands moved down from his hair to gently caress his abs. She ran her fingers down his chest and admired his muscles with wide eyes. Peter caught her hands and took her fingers into his mouth, sucking on them one by one and making her bite her lip in agonizing pleasure. Their eyes met and they were darkened with desire for one another. Keeping her eyes fixed on his, she grasped his hand in her own and brought it down to her chest, resting it on her full breast. Peter swallowed as she held her hand over his, allowing him to caress her curves and her hand dropped away as she watched to see what he would do. Peter squeezed gently and grinned when she moaned and closed her eyes. Wanting to feel her soft skin again, his hands disappeared underneath her gown and rested on her bare breast, growing hard at how soft and perfect she was. Wanting to see her again, he pulled the gown over her head and tossed it aside. She lay underneath him in nothing but her beribboned drawers, her chest heaving as her eyes bore into his. He tore his eyes away to drink in her beauty and both his hands squeezed her breasts again. Her nipples looked like the coral he loved to explore and he leaned over and took one into his mouth, causing her to gasp and arch her back, shoving more of her breast into his mouth. He licked and sucked and moved to show the same attention to her other globe. She gripped his curls, holding his head in place as he lavished her breast with his tongue, raking his teeth across her sensitive nipple and making her cry out. She arched her back again and her knee brushed up against his arousal, making him hiss through his teeth. Wendy's hands went to his broad shoulders and her fingernails raked across his back. She tried to tug the vines from his body but they wouldn't budge. He chuckled and stood beside the bed.

"Let me," he said and he plucked an acorn from the leaves on his shoulder. His entire outfit fell to the floor, leaving him stark naked to her gaze. He would never admit it but he was uncomfortable under her scrutiny and his hands returned to his hips in his signature pose, doing his best to look smug. Wendy rose to her knees and placed her hands on his shoulders, kissing him again and allowing her hands to drift down his body, stopping to admire all of his ripples and beauty. She edged closer and her hands made their way down to grasp his ass in her hands, squeezing it and making him gasp into her mouth. He broke their kiss to stare down at her and she grinned. He stroked her cheek and sighed.

"You are so beautiful."

"As are you, Peter Pan," she said quietly before she claimed his mouth again. Her hands rested on his hips and they gently made their way around to his front, coming closer and closer to his growing arousal. He broke their kiss again, gasping and held her away from him.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked, alarmed. He shook his head but didn't say anything. What if the strange substance came out and Wendy freaked out? What if she changed her mind and sent him away? He couldn't take that chance.

"Let's just…lie under the covers together." He pulled her down with him and she reluctantly pulled the covers over his nude body. But he pulled her to him and kissed her again and her fingers went to his hair, tugging on his curls and making him moan.

"Wendy, am I the only one that you've thimbled?" he asked as she kissed his neck.

"Mmmhm," she answered. "It's actually called a kiss. And you are the only one I want to kiss."

"But I thought a kiss was this thing," he glanced down and played with a chain around his neck and Wendy noticed for the first time what was dangling around his neck. The thimble she had given him the night they had met, what she had called a kiss.

"I'm afraid I lied to you. This is a thimble. And this," she returned her lips to his neck, making him close his eyes again, "is a kiss."

"So I'm the only one that you've kissed?"

"Yes," she whispered, making him shiver. She sucked at his neck and relished the taste of sunshine and Neverland.

"So you don't have a…a husband." Wendy pulled back, frowning.

"Of course not. What makes you think I have a husband?"

"Hook said it…that night on the ship…he said I would be replaced by a husband."

"Peter…I'm here with you…what do you think that means?" Peter was about to answer that he didn't know when Wendy's mouth claimed his again and he lost all thoughts of husbands or Hook or anything else. Wendy's hands roamed down his chest and stomach again and grasped his rock hard length. He gasped and pulled away, sitting straight up in bed.

"Wendy, don't, I, er, something bad will happen."

"What do you mean? Doesn't it feel good?"

"It feels great! But I mean…there's something wrong with me." He was growing more and more red and Wendy watched him, concerned.

"What are you talking about?" She cupped his chin and forced him to look at her.

"You can touch me…if you want to but just don't be surprised if something…strange happens. I can't help it. I'm sorry." Wendy had a feeling she knew what he was talking about but she smiled and pushed his hair out of his eyes. Kissing him again, she returned her hands to his cock and grasped it in her hand. Peter moaned into her mouth as she stroked up and down and he felt a surge building up inside the pit of his stomach. He threw his head back, his eyes half closed as Wendy's hand increased in speed and then-

he released all over her and lay still for a moment, his chest heaving. When he glanced down, he saw that horrible white stuff all over Wendy's bed and her hands.

"Oh Wendy I'm so sorry!" He leapt out of the bed and ran to the bathroom and came back to a wad of tissues. Wendy shook her head and smiled.

"Don't apologize Peter, that's supposed to happen. It means it felt good. There's nothing strange about it."

"Are-are you sure?"

"Positive. It's completely normal." Peter wanted to ask her how she knew so much about this but he was afraid of the answer. He glanced down and noticed Wendy still wore her drawers. He boldly climbed on top of her and kissed her fiercely, his hands starting to roam over her body. He crept lower and lower until his hands and lips stopped at the edge of her drawers. He softly pulled the ribbon on one side and started to move them aside but Wendy's hands stopped him.

"Peter, wait!" He looked up at her and saw she looked afraid.

"Why, what's wrong? You touched me. Now I want to touch you." She bit her lip but nodded and leaned back on the pillow, keeping her eyes locked on his face. Peter's hand slipped underneath her underwear and rubbed against a patch of curls. She sucked in a breath as his fingers gently danced over her lips and he noticed that she was warm and moist. He decided he wanted to have a closer look at what he was feeling and removing his hand from inside her underwear, he pulled the other side loose and slowly slid them down her legs and they joined her gown on and his leaves on the floor. She was left bare to his adoring gaze as he drank in her beauty from head to toe. Her skin was soft and pale and there was a dark patch of curls between her legs. He cupped her core with his palm and she let out a squeal as she threw her head back. He gently slid his finger into her, which made her arch her back. He remembered what the girl had said earlier about having to stick his fingers inside her to prepare her for what was coming next. He wasn't sure what was coming next but he took signs from Wendy's moans to know that he was doing something right. He added a second finger and moved them around slightly, making her buck her hips upward and clutch at the sheets. He withdrew his hand and stared at his fingers, which were coated in her juices. Biting his lip, his tongue darted out to taste the sticky substance and he gasped. She tasted like citrus and honey, a sweet combination of Neverland that he loved so much. He immediately lowered to his stomach and lifted her legs over his shoulders so that he could get closer to her. Wendy was about to sit up and ask him what he was doing when she suddenly let out a scream. His tongue had slid up and down her slit and he immediately froze.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, glancing up at her. Covering her heart with her hands, she merely shook her head. She was panting the same way she had when Peter had watched her touch herself so he decided that it was pleasurable rather than painful. He returned his tongue to her core and relished the sounds that were coming from her throat. Deep moans with his name dripping from her lips. Peter spread her even wider and sucked hard, making Wendy grab at the bedpost above her.

"Oh dear god!" she screamed.

"It's a good thing the house is empty because they'd think someone was killing you in here," Peter said with a grin from between her legs. Wendy was about to open her mouth to retort but he had returned to his ministrations and she let out another scream. She felt that rushing feeling that the girls had talked about and felt like she would explode into a thousand pieces. Peter's tongue massaged her most sensitive spot and with a jerk of her hips, she felt herself fly apart. Peter noticed that she lay still and he made his way back up to her lips. She lay motionless with her eyes closed and Peter looked a little worried.

"Wendy? Are you alright?"  
"I think you've murdered me," she said in the tiniest of voices.

"Did I hurt you? I thought you said—"  
"No, Peter, you didn't hurt me. It felt wonderful. I can't move, it felt so good." Peter gave her a cocky grin.

"Oh the cleverness of me!"

"Yes, Peter, the cleverness of you."

"So what comes next?" She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"What?"

"Well, your friend said I have to stick my fingers inside you to prepare you for what's to come next. So what comes next?" Wendy's eyes shot open and she leaned up.

"You were listening to our conversation?" Peter didn't look abashed as he nodded. "Peter, that was very wrong of you. We were just gossiping and being girls."

"You sure did gossip a lot then. About things I didn't think you knew about." Wendy blushed.

"I'm seventeen years old. My mother explained it all to me a year ago."

"Ok, so explain it to me. What comes next?"  
"Peter, I can't possibly have this conversation with you. But I can't…I can't do anything else with you. I have to save something for my husband." Peter flinched as if she had smacked him.

"What?"

"It's called virginity. When a man and woman love each other and are married, they give themselves to each other completely. They fit together as one. They have fit with no one else and will fit with no one else. They're sort of made for each other, in a sense."

"And… you don't want to fit with me?"

"Peter, you must understand. I have to marry one day. I have to fit with my husband one day." Peter's heart was breaking. It was exactly as Hook had predicted. A husband would replace him. Some other man would call Wendy his. And Peter would fade from Wendy's heart and mind. She would close the window and forget all about him. He pushed himself off her and jumped to his feet.

"I see. Well then I'll just let you go find your _husband_, someone you can fit perfectly with." He snatched his leaves from the floor and turned to fly out the window when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Peter wait." He waited for her to speak, not turning to face her.

"You are the only person I have ever loved. I have been in love with you for years."

"In love. But you said you were in love with someone before that. When you were a little girl. An extraordinary boy, you called him. Why don't you go and make _him_ your husband!"

"Peter," she tugged him to turn around and face her and her hand went to his chin. His eyes remained downcast and Wendy waited until he looked at her til she spoke again. "That was you, Peter. You are that extraordinary boy." Peter stared into her eyes for the longest time and he saw only truth in them. She had been talking about him. She had fallen in love with him. He pulled her to him and claimed her mouth in a searing kiss before he leapt into the air and flew around the room, crowing. Wendy watched him with bright eyes and jumped back as he landed on the bed in front of her. He grasped her hands tightly and his eyes bore into hers.

"Come with me, Wendy. Come with me to Neverland for always. Stay with me. Please."

"Peter, you know that I can't. I've grown up."  
"As have I! But I won't grow anymore than this. I want you, Wendy. I want all of you and I don't ever want to share you. I can't bear the thought of another man calling you his. Make me your husband, Wendy. Fit with me. Give yourself to me because I give myself to you, completely. I love you, Wendy Darling. I love you." Wendy could only stare at him, wide-eyed, not believing what she was hearing. Peter Pan, the eternal child, was confessing his love for her. He had flown into a rage the last time she had mentioned feelings and he denied he felt anything for her. Now he was asking her to come stay in Neverland with him and be his.

"Are you…are you asking me to marry you?"

"I just did, didn't I?"

"Well no, not really, you said you wanted to be my husband…you want to marry me, Peter?"

"I want to have all of you, Wendy. I don't want you to fit with anyone else. You were made for me and I was made for you." Wendy didn't answer; instead she pressed her lips to his and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He kissed her back with every fiber of his being and held her in his arms. He pushed her backwards until the backs of her legs hit the bed and she toppled backwards, Peter following her down. He didn't break their kiss as his hands ran up and down her body, loving the feeling of her soft skin in his hands. He kissed all over her face, teasing her with kisses before moving down to suck at her throat and breasts. He moved closer to her and in doing so, brushed his cock against her moist center. Both of them gasped at the sensation and Peter boldly rubbed himself against her several more times, causing them to grow wetter with want. Peter tried to remember what he had seen the Indians doing and what the girls had described. Using one hand to support himself, he used the other to guide himself into her. Her hand appeared on top of his, helping him ease his way into her. She spread her legs wider, relaxing her body underneath his.

"Is it going to hurt you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Just for a moment but it'll be worth it."

"I don't want to hurt you." Overcome with love for him, she leaned up and kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his flexing back.

"Make me yours, Peter. I give myself to you…my heart and soul." He pushed himself forward and felt her wet walls envelop his thick cock. Tears started to form on her face and he kissed them away before he went back to her lips.

"Ready," he asked huskily. She nodded and he drove himself forward, swallowing her scream with his kiss. He kissed at her tears and sucked at her plump lips, staying still to give her time to become accustomed to his size. Wendy felt like she was being torn apart but she had to admit she loved the feeling of being one with Peter. Finally, he was hers completely. She moved her hips a little and Peter sucked in a breath. Seeing that she was no longer hurting, he pulled back only a little before sliding back in. She moaned deeply, throwing her head back as he continued his thrusts over her.

"You are mine and no one else's. No husband shall replace me. No other man shall call you his. I'm the one who has your hidden kiss…and I'm the one…who has… this!" Her fingers went to his curls as he increased his thrusts and each drive was harder than the last. Wendy felt that wonderful feeling building up and started bucking her hips to match his rhythm. Peter threw his head back. Neverland she was incredible! This was better than flying! He leaned down to suck at her breast as he continued to plunge in and out of her and she cried out his name.

"God Peter, yes! God I love you, Peter." Peter felt himself getting close to that wonderful precipice and he clutched at her hips.

"Oh god, Wendy!"

"Peter! Let's finish together…so we're really one." Peter nodded, thrusting with all his might and feeling her clench around him.

"Oh god, Peter, now!" With her cry, he felt something shoot out of him and into her and he collapsed on top of her, completely spent. He rested his head on her sweaty breast and her fingers played with his curls. Still sheathed inside her, Peter closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her back.

"I love you Wendy," he said in the tiniest of whispers. Wendy was too exhausted to answer and she squeezed his hands in her own before they both drifted off to the sweetest of dreams.

here...


	2. Author's Note

WoW I didn't expect such support or kind words! I had intended for this to be a one-shot, a quick little one chapter but since a lot of people are requesting for me to continue, I might go ahead and add a few more chapters. I'm still working on my other fic, Neverland's Treasures, so that comes first but thanks SO SO much for the support, I truly appreciate it and thank you from the bottom of my heart!


	3. Chapter 3

The sun blazed through the open window and with it came an angry ball of light that buzzed around the sleeping lovers. Peter groaned and shifted to the side a little, feeling a heavy weight in his arms. Opening his eyes groggily, he noticed a beautiful young woman with hair the color of honey that was strewn all over her pale face. His eyes shot open as he realized it was his Wendy that slept in his arms. He glanced down and noticed they were still connected in love's most intimate way and he finally noticed the buzzing ball of light over his head.

"Tink, tell me I'm not sleeping. Tell me this isn't a dream." The fairy buzzed in his ear and it was clear by her red face and her icy tone that this most certainly was NOT a dream and the girl in his arms was very real. Ignoring the fairy's angry protests, Peter leaned forward and placed the gentlest of kisses on Wendy's lips and pulled back, not wanting to startle her. Oh please, don't let her wake and suddenly come to her senses! What if she had forgotten all that had happened last night? What if she sent Peter away? He suddenly felt a strong desire for her to open those beautiful eyes and look at him. He wanted to see the love in her eyes, wanted to make sure it was still evident. He kissed her again and this time, lingered around her lips, moving his mouth across her face in gentle pecks, making his way down her throat and shoulders, down to her creamy breasts. He glanced up at her and saw her moan and smile and he rose slightly above her, almost pulling out completely but then pushing back in slowly. She gasped and instinctively moved her hips along with his. Smiling, he leaned over her and kissed her again, whispering her name. Tink was outraged at what she was seeing and with an angry huff, she left in a puff of dust. Peter nuzzled her gently, willing her to open her eyes and look at him. Moving his tongue back down her body, his mouth closed over one of her breasts and his tongue played with the coral nipple that was now pert and stood to attention. Wendy tossed her head, her eyes still closed, and moaned his name. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip, for that mere sound made him want to grab her and make the sweetest most passionate love to her imaginable.

"Wendy," he whispered in her ear and she shuddered. He gently licked the edge of her ear and again, trailed his tongue down her body. Her eyes shot open at the feel of her lover ravishing her flesh and a hand came to rest softly on his curls. Using his strong arms, he propped himself up over her and stared down at her with a smug smile.

"Good morning, Wendy-lady."

"Mmm, good morning Peter," she said sleepily. Not getting enough of those tempting lips, he leaned down and had his fill of them before his tongue demanded entry into her mouth and invited hers to dance along. Peter moved his hips slightly and Wendy finally took notice that he was still sheathed inside her. She broke their kiss with a gasp and he gave her a smug smile before he grinded against her, causing her to toss her head back and moan. His hands went to her breasts as he pulled out and pushed back in, biting his lip and crying out her name. Wendy's hand clapped to his mouth and she leaned up, looking anxious.

"Peter, we can't do this! My family must be home now." It took every effort she had but she pushed him off of her and sat up in bed, running her fingers through her hair, attempting to look presentable (why, Peter had NO idea) as she left Peter lying on his back, still very aroused and now quite discontent. He reached for her but she shook her head and pushed his hands away.

"Don't Peter, we have to get up and talk to my parents. They have never even met you!"

"Come on Wendy, I don't get along with parents. Can't we just go straight to Neverland?"

"No we cannot," she said sharply, throwing on a robe and setting her feet on the cold floor. "I won't run away like I'm ashamed of you, Peter. I want my family to meet you, I want to introduce you as my future husband." He frowned at her back.

"Aren't I already your husband?"

"Oh Peter, in my heart you are but it's more complicated than that. We have to make it official. Legal. Right now you're my betrothed." Peter frowned, propping himself up on one arm and staring at his love. Things weren't this complicated in Neverland. And he hadn't planned on meeting Wendy's parents. He suddenly remembered the Lost Boys, who were Wendy's brothers now and thought it would be fun to see them again but he was dreading meeting her parents…especially her father, who seemed like a no-nonsense sort. Peter remembered the night he had announced Wendy would be moving out of the nursery and he had almost burst in to fight the man, who reminded him much of Hook. The man had driven Wendy to tears, yelling at her it was time to 'grow up'. Peter's blood boiled at those words and he had watched Wendy gather her things, tears in her eyes, and move to a room away from her brothers. The thought of it still made Peter furious and Wendy noticed he was clenching his teeth angrily.

"Peter, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just…I'm just not good with parents. That's all. But, if it's important to you, I'll try my best." Smiling, she swooped down on him and kissed him and his arms wrapped around her, bringing her down on top of him. She felt his hardened length through her flimsy robe and she pulled away.

"I had better get ready. I'll see about finding you some clothes from the boys' room. Stay here, don't try to leave. I'll return shortly." She kissed him quickly and bounded from the room. Peter flopped on his back and stared up at the ceiling, sighing in frustration. Glancing down, he sighed angrily that his arousal was not going away. Wendy had left him in a dreadful state and it was clear he would just have to help himself. Rolling his eyes as if annoyed with the whole thing, he reached under the sheet and grasped his length. Moaning and throwing his head back, he closed his eyes and remembered how Wendy's hands upon him had felt. Imagining her kisses, how he had plundered her sweet mouth and then, oh gods, what if she had put that sweet mouth where his hands now were? Peter bit his lip in ecstasy as the image provided pure pleasure, his hand increased in speed as he imagined his love doing wicked things to him.

"God, Wendy!" He cried as he bucked his hips and felt himself soften and relax into the bed. Panting, he stared up at the ceiling and thought of Wendy. Thought of what their future might be like. He loved her of course but why did they have to do things the 'proper' way? He should have just tossed her over his shoulders and flew to Neverland but then, he reasoned, that might not be the best way to start their life together. Sighing again, he realized how important it was to Wendy that they do things the proper way- he hoped she didn't expect "proper" in Neverland. Nothing in Neverland was proper; that's why he loved it so much. He had watched the people of London, thinking that society seemed dreadfully boring and stuffy. He never wanted to be a part of that society and was quite content with watching from afar. Until he met Wendy, that is. After bringing her back home, he had watched her and started to feel…in a word, unworthy (of course he would never admit this—how could the great Peter Pan be unworthy of anything?!) but he wanted to do things right by his love and was determined, should she return his feelings, that he would do things the 'proper' way, as it were. Now that he knew she loved him, he was sure that he wanted to be her husband and never mind the stuffy society that he would join, as long as he had her by his side, it wouldn't matter. And besides, she had agreed to come with him to Neverland. That was perfect in itself. He wouldn't have to adapt to society for very long; just long enough for her parents to meet him and then they would fly off to Neverland and live happily ever after, like all those stories Wendy had once told. His hands went behind his head but his eyes shot open as the image of Hook appeared over him. With a start, he sat straight up and stared, panic-stricken at the spot his enemy had appeared.

"_Let us take a peep into the future. What's this I see? Tis the fair Wendy. She's in her nursery. The window's shut."_ He heard his taunting voice echo around the room. Peter shook his head.

"No."

"_I'm afraid the window's barred_."

"I'll-I'll call out her name," Peter said in a trembling voice.

_"She can't hear you. She can't see you."_ Peter's hands went over his ears and he squeezed his eyes shut in agony.

"Wendy!"

"_She's forgotten all about you_."

"Stop it! Stop it!" Peter cried, shaking his head.

"_And what is this I see? There is another in your place. He is called…husband._" At that moment, Peter felt a pain shoot through his heart as if a blade had pierced him. He fell back with a cry, clutching at his heart and panting heavily. He frantically searched the room for the apparition but Hook had vanished and Peter found himself alone in the room. He frowned, looking around, still feeling his heart race from the horrible words that had nearly beaten him so many years ago. Leaning back, he tried to steady his breathing and the memories continued to torture him. How he had fallen to Hook and had felt his cold blade upon his throat. The look that Wendy and Peter had exchanged as Hook held him by the hair and forced him to look his last at his Wendy. And Wendy's soft words in his ear before she gave him her hidden kiss, which had ultimately saved his life and allowed him to prevail over Hook. He put a hand over his heart and closed his eyes.

"Wendy," he moaned, feeling the tears stream down his cheek. He impatiently wiped them away and settled down in the blankets, rocking back and forth and wishing very much that his beloved would return to comfort him.

He didn't have long to wait; Wendy returned with a set of clothes from the boys' room and she pushed the door open, peering inside. She frowned at the sight of Peter huddled on the bed and noticed his tear-stained cheeks.

"Peter!" She dropped the clothes and ran to the bed, pulling him into her arms. Peter was a cocky boy who never let anyone see his tears but this time, he allowed the tears to flow as Wendy's hands stroked his back and cheeks gently and she whispered soothing words in his ear. His arms wrapped around her tightly and he held onto her for as long as he could, sobbing into her robe. Finally, he felt like he had cried all he had and he pulled away and furiously wiped at his face. But Wendy cupped his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Peter, what's wrong?"

"I-I was just…remembering. That night on the ship. What Hook said to me."

"You mean…when you fell?" Peter winced at the words; they were much worse when she said them. It was like a confirmation that it had all really happened. Wendy had never heard the full story. She never knew what had happened up in the rigging with Hook, what he had said to bring Peter to his lowest point. All she knew was that Peter had fallen and had very nearly lost. But her kiss had brought him back and when Hook had realized he had been tricked, he had attacked but Peter had defeated him. Peter buried himself in Wendy's chest again and she held onto him tightly. When he looked back up at her, it was through streaming eyes.

"He knew, Wendy."

"He knew what?"

"He knew that you were my only weakness. He told me you were leaving me. That you would rather grow up than stay with me."

"Peter-"

"He said you would shut the window and forget all about me. That you would find a husband to replace me. That's when I fell. I had no more happy thoughts, Wendy. He had stolen every single one of them. So I fell at his feet and I knew that was the end. He was going to kill me. He would finally destroy me. All because I finally had a weakness."

"Peter, I-" Wendy tried to speak but she found she couldn't. Tears welled in her eyes as she listened to her love speak. She had no idea that Hook had used her to bring him down. It was worse, much worse than what she had imagined. Feeling the sudden desire to run and hide from him, she turned and let her feet dangle off the bed, not looking at him. But Peter's hand went to the back of her hair and he crushed his mouth against hers, leaning her back and straddling her.

"Wendy, you're my weakness," he whispered as his face was inches from hers, "you're my happy thought, you're what makes my heart race. I was a fool for ever denying my feelings for you. I told you that love offended me but it was only because I was afraid that you wouldn't love me back and stay with me. I'm sorry, Wendy. Sorry for hurting you, sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry."

"Oh Peter. I never stopped loving you." And at those words, he captured her mouth again and held onto her face with both his hands. Their tongues danced against one another and she moaned against his mouth, her hands traveling up and down his back and creating trails of fire on his flesh. There was a sudden knock on the door and Wendy gasped and sat up so fast that Peter fell sideways onto the floor. Wendy looked quickly at the door and gasped when it started to open.

"WHAT have I said about entering a lady's room," she said shrilly.

"Oops," came a shy voice and the door snapped closed. Peter lay, tangled in the sheets and he started when he heard a familiar voice.

"Wendy-lady, may we come in?"

"Tootles!" Peter exclaimed.

"Peter, get down," Wendy hissed, throwing a blanket over his head.

"Wendy?"

"Yes, I'm, er, not decent. Just a moment."

"But you just came into our room! Is everything alright?"

"Of course, I, er, I just…oh, alright, come in and close the door behind you!" The door opened and Wendy's brothers filed in, Tootles in the front, followed by Nibs, Curly, and Michael. Wendy sat straight up in bed, her blankets and sheets strewn all over the floor.

"Yes boys, what is it?"

"Mother asked if you would like to come down to breakfast. And Aunt Millicent is bringing Slightly over for a visit later this afternoon. Mother says she'll want to have tea with you."

"Yes, alright, I'll be right down." The boys turned to leave but Tootles suddenly gasped.

"Peter?!" Peter's head had appeared over the bed as he had attempted to disentangle himself and climb back up. Wendy whirled around as the boys all gaped and Tootles rushed over to the other side of the bed.

"Why Peter it IS you!"

"Peter!" Nibs and Curly let out cries and dove toward him. Wendy covered her eyes and shook her head.

"Boys, at least let him get dressed."

"But Peter, what are you doing here," Nibs asked as Peter jumped to his feet and searched for his leaves. "And…you've grown up!"

"Me? Grown up? Never! I just look a little different that's it. Do any of you see my clothes?"

"Here Peter, I've brought you one of John's outfits," Wendy grabbed them from the floor and thrust them toward him. Peter held up the clothes, looking at them dubiously but at the moment he didn't see his leaves and vines and he couldn't meet Wendy's parents in his current state of dress. Michael took Wendy's hand and fixed his wide eyes upon hers.

"Do Mother and Father know he's here?"

"Not yet and please don't say anything, boys. I plan to tell them at breakfast. Peter returned to me last night and asked me to marry him. I'm going to Neverland with him." All at once the boys started to talk very loudly.

"Neverland? Really?"

"Peter Pan married?!"

"But Wendy, you can't-"

"Who will tell us stories now?"

"Peter, you said you would never grow up!"

Peter put his hands to his mouth and let out a loud crow that made everyone fall silent.

"That's better. Wendy said she would tell her parents about us so I don't want anyone to say anything until she does, got it?" The boys all nodded. "It's great to see you all but right now you'll have to excuse us, as I need to talk with my…betrothed." The words sounded funny on his tongue and the boys all looked further surprised. But Wendy gave him a smile and squeezed his hand before she hurried the boys out.

"I shall see you all at breakfast. Go on." The boys all filed out, muttering goodbye to Peter and Wendy closed the door behind them.

"My goodness that was almost a disaster." She hurriedly put on a dress and stockings and straightened up when she heard him speak again.

"I guess I'm ready. Do I look like someone your father would accept as a son?" Wendy turned to Peter and felt her breath leave her. The sun was shining brightly and lit him brilliantly from the back; John's clothes fit him quite well and the sight of him in normal clothing was, admittedly a little strange but she decided he looked very handsome. She moved toward him and took his hand.

"You look wonderful, Peter. Just be yourself and my parents will love you." Peter doubted that; in fact, he was sure he should behave as unlike himself as possible for them to like him but he didn't voice his opinions and he followed Wendy out of her room and down the hall.

"Here is the bathroom if you would like to freshen up a bit first. Meet me downstairs when you are ready." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she hurried down the stairs. Peter closed the bathroom door and stared at himself in the mirror. Even now, here in London with Wendy, he didn't like how grown up he looked. He frowned at his reflection and splashed some water onto his face.

Wendy pushed the kitchen door open and quickly kissed her mother and father on the cheek. Mr. Darling smiled at her over his paper.

"Well good morning, angel. Did you have a good time last night?"

"Wonderful," she said, accepting the plate of toast and jam from her mother.

"We missed you at the Banquet last night Wendy," her mother said, pushing her daughter's hair back. "Young Master Yates was asking about you." She gave Wendy a little wink and Wendy swallowed uncomfortably.

"Is that so? Well, Mother…Father, I have something I'd like to-"

"You know he has taken quite a liking to you, Wendy. And you are nearly eighteen. He would make a wonderful husband." Wendy felt herself go red. She glanced at the door behind her, praying Peter was nowhere near.

"Edward isn't really for me, Mother, but I-"

"Pish posh, what does that mean, not for you? He is a lovely gentleman and he thinks very highly of you."

"I think very highly of him too, but—"

"Splendid! Because he has asked to court you! He'll be around later this afternoon to ask you for a walk." Wendy's jaw dropped and she turned to her father, who was smiling at her.

"It's true, my angel. You can't keep living in that pretend world you love so much. You must grow up sometime and you will marry one day. Edward would make a fine husband indeed."

"I-I don't-" but the door opened and her brothers all entered, all talking at once and Wendy fell silent. She glanced at the door behind her and took a deep breath.

"Won't you excuse me?"

"But darling, you haven't finished your toast."

"Oh I know, I just…need to take care of something first." She pushed her chair back and ran out the door. She stopped on the other side, doing her best to keep away the tears. She spotted Peter leaning against the wall near the stairs and she ran to him but stopped when she saw his arms were crossed over his chest and his mouth was a thin line.

"Peter? Is everything alright?"

"Wonderful. No problem at all. So, who's Edward?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Edward?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Wendy, I heard you and your parents talking. So who is he?"

"He's just a boy…well a man, that my parents think highly of."

"And he thinks highly of you." Wendy frowned at his cold tone.

"Why are you being like this? I don't have feelings for Edward. I could never love him like I love you." Her words made Peter's heart thump but he didn't back down. Uncrossing his arms, he stalked toward Wendy and stared down at her.

"You've never given him a thim—a kiss?"

"I told you I hadn't!"

"And you don't have any feelings toward him at all?"

"Really Peter, this is ridiculous. If you have such a hard time believing that I love you, you can leave now and—" she let out a gasp as Peter had grabbed her shoulders and gripped them tightly, almost painfully. He backed her against the wall and leaned in close.

"How could I leave when some man is trying to lay claim to my Wendy?"

"He's nothing to me, Peter. Honest." Licking his lips, Peter lay claim to her mouth, showing her that she was his and no one else's. Wendy let out a little moan as she relaxed into the kiss.

"WENDY!" They broke away quickly and Wendy's eyes widened as she stared at John, who was staring, open-mouthed at the two lovers. "Good heavens, Wendy. Mother and Father would like to speak with you. Now." Peter frowned at the boy's tone.

"Who are you?" John rolled his eyes.

"And I can see you have not changed. I'm John, remember? You are wearing my clothes, after all."

"John, I had to borrow something for him to wear," Wendy said quickly, stepping in front of him. John merely shook his head.

"I think you need to send him away and come back to breakfast. Mother and Father are in there discussing your future with Edward Yates." Wendy felt Peter tense behind her but she grabbed his hands and held onto them.

"I won't marry Edward, John. I love Peter."

"I gathered so. Some things never change. Now you should come in and explain that to Mother and Father." Wendy looked quickly at Peter and bit her lip.

"How do I tell them?"

"I haven't a clue. But don't stand out here and continue snogging because someone is bound to catch you. I suppose this explains why the boys all burst into the room crying that it's so wonderful to have Peter back." Wendy shook her head.

"Oh those boys. They are not making this easy." John stood aside for Wendy and Peter to pass and he raised a brow as Wendy clung to Peter's hand.

"This should make for interesting breakfast conversation."

Holding both her breath and Peter's hand, Wendy marched into the dining room with her head held high. The boys all started crying Peter's name again and Mr. and Mrs. Darling gaped at their daughter who was clutching this…ruffian's hand as if she were his.

"Wendy, what on earth—"

"Mother, Father, I would like to speak to you both in the sitting room, if you please?" They both nodded and hurried out of the kitchen and Wendy turned to her brothers.

"Boys, help Peter make himself some breakfast. I'll return shortly." She placed another gentle kiss on his cheek before she hurried after her parents. Peter turned to the Lost Boys, a dazed smile on his face. The twins launched themselves at their former leader and Nibs and Tootles were ringing Peter's hands.

"Tell us everything Peter-"  
"How is Neverland? And Tink?"

"Have you really fallen in love with Wendy-?"

"Tell us your latest adventures-"

"BOYS!" They all looked, shocked at John, who had clapped his hands together and was demanding order. "Now then. Let's let Peter breathe a moment and have some breakfast. Ask him your questions, one at a time, and using your inside voices. Have a seat, Peter, and I'll fetch you some toast and jam." Peter sat at the end of the table, between Nibs and Curly. John set a plate in front of him and Peter hungrily dug in.

"Thank you…er…?"

"John," the boy said, rolling his eyes and sighing.

"I knew that," Peter said through a mouthful of bread.


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm overwhelmed by the support and kind words! Here's another cliff hanger to drive you crazy, so please R&R ;-) and enjoy! **_

"Young lady, just what are you saying?" Wendy looked pleadingly at her parents and was finding it harder to breathe.

"Please understand. I never meant to hurt either of you. Or displease you. But I love Peter."

"WHO is this Peter?"

"You remember! Peter Pan. The boy who would never grow up, who took us to Neverland. When we brought the Lost Boys back with us, he refused to come home with us, as he wanted to be a boy for always."  
"That young man in there is no boy. And I know what young men at that age think they will get from young women like you and no sir, that hooligan in there will not get it from my daughter."

"Father, please-"

"Wendy, I cannot look the other way any longer. You have lived in this fantasy world for too long. Now you claim that you love this boy, this Peter fellow. I cannot abide this foolishness. Tomorrow you shall travel to your Aunt Bridget's home in Durham, where you will go to work in the factory down the street. She has already agreed to let you stay with her and of course you shall earn your keep."

"Father!"

"George!"

"Mary, the child has to grow up. And if she will not marry a respectable gentleman, she will earn her living. Too long have we indulged her foolishness. No longer. Wendy, go up to your room and start to pack. And I suggest you tell this Peter fellow that you are leaving and he would do well to set his intentions elsewhere. You are forbidden from seeing him again."

"Father please-" Tears welled up in Wendy's eyes as she reached out for her father's hands but he recoiled and looked stern.

"I will not be moved by your tears. Go." Wendy threw her hands over her face and ran from the room, not bothering to stop the tears. Mr. Darling seemed to slump slightly when his daughter was gone and he caught his wife staring at him as if he were mad.

"What would you have me do, Mary? Let the child continue to dream? Marry this Peter, whoever he is? Watch her become a woman of the street?"

"For gods sake, George, this is Wendy we are talking about! Your daughter. And you just threw her to the wolves." Shaking her head, Mrs. Darling gathered her skirts and left the room in a hurry.

* * *

Peter smiled as he recounted his latest adventure with the Boys and he paused to take a drink of his juice. He had to admit, he missed his Boys and their stories. Pausing for a moment, he lowered his glass and a frown marred his handsome features.

"Shh," he shushed the boys as he listened closely to something. Without another word, Peter set the glass down and dashed out of the room. He took the stairs two at a time, bursting into Wendy's room and finding her draped across the bed and sobbing into her arms.

"Wendy," he said in a whisper as he flew to the bed and gathered her in his arms, holding her tightly and allowing her to cry into his shoulder.

"Oh Peter…they're…they're sending me away," she managed to choke out. Peter frowned and pulled her away from him, sure that he had heard her wrong.

"What?"

"Father is sending me to my aunt's in Durham to go work in a factory. She's cruel and malicious and will make my life miserable. He's punishing me for not wanting to marry Edward. But I can't believe he would send me away!"

"Go work in a factory? My Wendy? Never," Peter said firmly, pulling her into his arms again.

"Peter…they forbade me from seeing you ever again." Peter's jaw clenched and his grasp around her only tightened.

"They can't forbid that, Wendy."  
"I'm afraid they can, Peter. They're still my parents. I still have to obey them and do as I am told. I am a lady of society."

"Wendy, do you think I care a fig about society? You're my Wendy and I'll be damned if any man shall have you or if you go work in a factory. Have you packed your things?" Wendy shook her head miserably.

"Father told me to start packing but—"

"Start packing. Or I shall pack for you, if you prefer?"

"You…you'll pack for me to leave for Durham?" Peter grinned at her shocked face and kissed her nose.

"Silly girl. I'll pack for your new life in Neverland. With me. We can just go, now. We don't need their approval. You're not going to work in a factory somewhere, you're coming to live with me. Where we can be together forever!"

"Oh Peter," she said, her lip trembling as she flung herself into his arms again. Peter kissed her hair and jumped out of the bed, running around the room and throwing things into her large black bag. Wendy watched him as she wiped at her face, biting her lip as anxious thoughts raced through her mind. Peter finished packing (admittedly nothing was folded and nearly everything was stuffed in rather haphazardly) and tugged Wendy off the bed.

"Do you want to say goodbye to the boys?"

"Peter…Father will be furious-"

"Let him be furious. He can't find you in Neverland. He can't send you away or order you to stop dreaming," he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, leaning in to whisper in her ear, "forget them, Wendy. Forget them all. Come with me where you'll never, never have to worry about grown up things again." Wendy smiled weakly at the words he had lured her with years ago and her hand went to his cheek. She glanced back at the door behind her, then back at him and her eyes met his. She saw all of the love and adoration he had for her pouring out.

"You have to decide for yourself, Wendy. And you have to want it with all your heart. Without happy thoughts, you can't fly. Do you have happy thoughts?"

"Y-yes," she said weakly.

"Make me believe it. Show me you haven't forgotten how to fly." Grabbing the black bag, Peter flew out the window and hovered right outside, turning around and waiting for Wendy. He held his hand out toward her, as he had done those many years ago, and waited for her to take it. But she never did. She merely stared at him with wide eyes, her heart racing a million miles a minute and as she stood near the window, the tears streaming down her face froze like little patches of icicles stuck to her pale cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

"Peter," she began, tears pouring down her face. For a moment, Peter's face fell and his heart plummeted to the bottom of his chest. Her tears told him all he needed to know. He flew back in and set the bag down before he took her hands in his.

"You'll never be free here, Wendy. They'll try to control you until the day you die! And you'll be forced to work in a dirty old factory and marry some old man who will use you for his own desires and never mind your own. Just come with me so you can be free from all that!" As he said it, he realized how harsh it sounded. Truly, Peter wished Wendy all the happiness, even if she did not go to Neverland. It made his heart break to think of her working in a factory or married to someone else but if that was her choice, he would honor it. Wendy still said nothing. She stared at the floor, her lip trembling. Peter swallowed and nodded.

"Perhaps you _have_ changed a bit too much to come back to Neverland. You're a grown up now." Wendy's head snapped up but Peter had already flown out the window.

"Peter!" Wendy ran to the window and continued to scream his name.

Downstairs, Mrs. Darling had just finished clearing the dishes when she heard her daughter's scream.

"What on earth-" The boys all took one quick look at each other and ran outside, pushing and shoving the whole way.

Wendy hung out her window, tears freezing on her cheeks, as she shivered in the cold and pleaded for Peter to come back. Peter, for his part, was flying extremely slowly, his head and heart screaming at him to go back for her but his face was resolute. Biting his lip, he stopped in mid air for a moment to turn back to the house and the woman he had abandoned.

Wendy grabbed her bag, took a deep breath, and stood on the edge of the windowsill.

"I'm coming Peter. I would never leave you." Happy thoughts, all of them involving Peter and the life they could share together, filled her mind as she closed her eyes and stepped off the sill.

Now Wendy and Peter, completely overcome with their love and the idea of running away together, had forgotten the other vital ingredient in flying: pixie dust. And Tinkerbell or any other fairy for that matter, were nowhere to be found. Wendy realized this about a second after she had stepped off the sill and a scream filled the air as she plummeted to the ground.

Peter gasped as he felt Wendy's pain and fear in his heart. Flying faster than he ever had, he caught sight of a girl falling through the air. He'd never make it in time. Tears welled in his eyes as he urged his body to go as never before and he dashed toward his love.

Mrs. Darling and the boys were all standing outside, come out to investigate the commotion. Mrs. Darling's hands flew to her mouth and John's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my god," Michael cried, his eyes on his falling sister.

"I can catch her," Nibs said, positioning himself. Curly and the twins stood in different places, their hands stretched out wide, prepared to catch her before she hit the ground.

It may seem like Wendy fell in slow motion and that's certainly how she felt as she watched the ground come closer and closer. She closed her eyes and whispered a final 'I love you' to Peter, wherever he was.

She felt strong arms close around her and swoop her up and heard cheers from down below. Her arms wrapped around her savior, her eyes squeezed shut, she didn't open them until her feet were back on the ground, though she still shivered from fear and the cold.

"Are you insane?" she heard a voice she thought she'd never hear again. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Peter standing inches from her, his hands on his hips and his eyes popping. "What were you thinking?"  
"I was thinking I would follow you since you just left me here," she practically screamed at him. "In case it's slipped your mind, I need fairy dust to fly too! And we're fresh out of that so I almost fell to my death, trying to follow you back to Neverland!"

"Well why would you try to fly without fairy dust? That's pretty stupid." Peter had forgotten about it too but he'd never admit it. It was much easier blaming it on someone else. Even the one person he loved with all his heart.

Wendy's jaw dropped and she drew herself up.

"Well sorry that I am such a bother. Why did you come back then?"

"Oh I don't know. To keep you from turning into a puddle on the sidewalk! You don't seem too grateful."

"Oh so silly of me. Thank you for saving my life," she said in an icy voice. Peter's eyes narrowed as she whipped around and wrapped her arms around herself, attempting to warm up. But she felt him turn her back around and before she could protest, his mouth was covering hers, his hands were running up and down her arms, providing her warmth, and his body was pressing against hers in earnest. She could feel his desire for her near her lower region and it turned her to liquid in his arms. He backed her against the wall and trapped her hands over her head. She moaned against his mouth and he moved his lips over her flesh, feasting on her hungrily.

The bedroom door burst open and Mrs. Darling nearly fainted at the sight of her daughter being ravaged like an animal. The boys all peered around their mother and their eyes widened, their faces reddened, and the twins even looked away. John was shaking his head and he cleared his throat loudly. Wendy and Peter's heads snapped up and noticed their audience and quickly stepped away from each other. Wendy's face was redder than the boys but Peter looked pleased with himself.

"Wendy," Mrs. Darling said faintly, "Is everything…well, of course everything is NOT alright. Now what's going on?" Wendy glanced at Peter before she made her way to her mother and took her hands.

"Mother, I love you and wish to please you. But I will not have my life decided for me by Father. I love Peter, I always have and wish to be with him. I'm going away to Neverland to be with him." Mrs. Darling's baffled expression traveled to Peter and she blinked several times, as if trying to take it all in. After all, she had just seen her daughter nearly fall to her death, only to be rescued by a flying boy, just minutes ago.

"You love him?" she finally asked in a tiny voice. Wendy took Peter's hand and nodded.

"I've never loved another. You remember when we returned from Neverland the last time, four years ago. How sulky and depressed I was for ages. I missed him. My heart belongs to no other."

"I know the signs of heart ache, my child. But are you sure this is what you want? To go to some…island and live like a…like a…" she glanced down at her sons and stopped herself quickly, remembering that is where they had come from. Her husband would use the word 'savage' but she would not. Mary Darling loved the Lost Boys as her own and hadn't thought anything was wrong with them when they showed up right after Wendy, John, and Michael. And she knew very well that Wendy had suffered from heartache for the longest time but she never knew how to help her precious daughter. Now she knew how. She nodded and went to hug Wendy.

"Be safe, my darling. I'll explain it all to your father." She then went to Peter and hugged him. He looked slightly uncomfortable and was relieved when she broke away. Despite the fact that he was older, he still didn't like grown ups too much.

"Take care of her, Peter."

"With my life, Madame," he swept into a low bow and took Wendy's hand again. Wendy was hugging each of the boys quickly and Peter was following her, tousling the boys' hair and hugging them goodbye. Mrs. Darling started when she heard her husband calling her.

"Mary, where is Wendy? I must speak with both of you at once." She turned back to the couple and urged them toward the window.

"Go quickly."

"Peter…we still don't have fairy dust," Wendy said in a low voice. Peter put his fingers to his lips and whistled. They waited for a moment and Mr. Darling called to his wife again.

"What are we waiting on," Mrs. Darling whispered to one of her sons.

"A fairy," he whispered back. Mrs. Darling paled.

"Oh yes…of course."

"MARY!"

"I'm coming, dear," she called back. Wendy looked at Peter, panic all over her face.

"Where is Tinkerbell? Why isn't she coming?"

"I don't know, it usually doesn't take her this long to respond."

"Peter, if we don't go now, we may never escape."

"I'll go distract George. Get her away from here, Peter. I won't see my daughter working in a factory like a peasant. And heaven knows I'd rather see her smile at the man she marries rather than tears at the altar." Peter bit his lip and grasped Wendy's hand.

"I'll carry you to Neverland."

"Peter, don't be absurd! You can't carry me all—ahhh!" Peter had scooped Wendy into his arms with ease and gave her a smug smile.

"I've seen the Indians do this when they carry their brides into their teepees." Wendy smiled up at him and one of the twins handed her the black bag that she had dropped. Peter rose into the air but found it more difficult to stay afloat. His muscles straining, he flew toward the window but Wendy could tell immediately it was too much for him.

"You can't fly me all the way there, Peter. Put me down. Let's wait and see if Tinkerbell shows up." Peter whistled again and yelled out Tink's name. He had a feeling the foolish fairy was just being jealous and angry about this morning. But he was starting to grow anxious and Peter Pan did not like to feel anxious.

"Come on, Tink," he said, more to himself than anyone else.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm sorry George, I was helping the boys with their homework," Mrs. Darling proclaimed as she entered the study. Mr. Darling looked up at her and frowned.

"Where is Wendy?"

"Didn't you tell her to start packing? She's probably up in her room doing just that." Mr. Darling sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You think I'm wrong to send her away."  
"Of course I do. She's our daughter, George, and you're practically disowning her."

"I want her to learn her place. And some responsibility. She's been living in that make believe world for too long, ever since they came back from wherever the hell they went. Do you believe her stories? About some boy taking her away to an island?" Mrs. Darling's face softened and her eyes bore into her husband's.

"I do. Because she is my daughter and she would not lie to me. Besides, you yourself said we could keep the Lost Boys. Where do you think they came from? Not the streets of London, I assure you. Neverland and Peter Pan are very real, dear. As is Wendy's love for him." Mr. Darling rolled his eyes.

"You women with your fanciful ideas of love. How could a child fall in love? For that's what she was when she went. You think she's been in love with him all this time?"

"I know she has. She has never accepted a suitor, never showed any interest in the lads we hope would court her. She is a beautiful young woman and her virtue is spoken of around the town. George, she and Peter love each other and they deserve each other. Do you not wish to see your daughter happy?" Mr. Darling heaved a great sigh and nodded.

"Of course I do. I'll go up to her now and tell her so. Is Peter still in the kitchen with the boys?"

"I-I'm not sure. He might have…gone up to help Wendy pack." Mr. Darling left the study without another word and Mrs. Darling hurried after him.

* * *

Peter was leaning out the window, growing angrier by the minute.

"Tinkerbell, if you don't come this instant, I will banish you for a year!"

"That might not be the best way to get her attention, Peter," Wendy said, rolling her eyes. Peter turned away from the window angrily.

"I always have her with me so I never feel the need to carry extra fairy dust with me!"

"Could she be hurt?" Michael asked softly.

"If she were, I'd feel it. No, she's just sulking. Come ON you blasted fairy!" A ball of light zoomed in and around Peter's head, the bells ringing nonstop and Wendy had a feeling the red light was an indication of Tink's feelings at the moment.

"Ok, ok quit jingling! I'm sorry about this morning. But we need your help! I have to get Wendy out of here and back to Neverland." Tink jingled some more and Peter's face darkened.

"You can stop thinking like that right now! Wendy is my betrothed and is coming to live with us in Neverland. So you'd better get used to her!" More jingles. The boys all watched with wide eyes while Wendy stood off to the side, clutching her bag.

"Why can't we understand her anymore," Tootles said sadly. Peter looked quickly at him then back at Tink.

"You've forgotten how. Boys who grow up forget about Neverland and about Tink…and about me."

"We haven't forgotten you Peter! We remember it all." Peter smiled sadly.

"For now. Wait until you get older. People outgrow Neverland and me. It's just a fact of life, I'm afraid."

"Wendy didn't outgrow you," Curly said pointedly. Peter glanced at Wendy and smiled.

"No. My Wendy is loyal until the end." She returned the smile and grasped his hand. Peter turned to Tink impatiently. "Come on, Tink, let's get going. We'll have lots of adventures when we get back to Neverland but Wendy will be a part of those adventures from now on." Tink jingled something that made Peter's jaw drop and he swiped at the fairy. "Tinkerbell, that's not funny! Don't ever say that again."

"What did she say?" Wendy asked with a frown.

"Nothing. She's just being jealous," Peter said, his eyes narrowing at the fairy, though Wendy could see Peter had truly been troubled by the fairy's words. There was a knock at the door and Mr. Darling peered in.

"Wendy?" He frowned immediately, seeing that everyone seemed to be gathered around the window. "Running away, are we?"

Peter's jaw clenched and he stood in front of Wendy.

"I won't let you send her away." "

"_Let _me? You don't control what I do and don't do with my own daughter, young man," Mr. Darling's anger started to rise immediately. Peter flinched at the word 'man' and his fists curled at his side.

"You're no father, throwing away your own daughter! I'm taking her away so she can be happy."

"Peter, please," Wendy said quietly, her hand on his shoulder. Mr. Darling's brow rose incredulously.

"How dare you speak to me like that? It's obvious that you have grown up a savage, not knowing when to respect your betters."

"You're not better than me," Peter spat. Mr. Darling's eyes flashed and he searched the room for something to hit Peter with. Mrs. Darling was right behind her husband and she lay a hand on his shoulder.

"George, please. Now, everyone just calm down. We can speak to each other like a civilized family. That's what Peter is now, George. He has asked Wendy to marry him and she has agreed."

"Without our consent?!"

"What year do you think you live in, dear? You know as well as I that Wendy will marry whom she wishes, with or without our consent."

"Father," Wendy squeaked from behind Peter and she moved forward slightly. Peter watched her warily, ready to defend her at a moment's notice.

"Father, please. Please try to understand. I love Peter. I always have. I want to make you and Mother happy but I can't live your life. I won't. I don't want to run away like I'm ashamed of anything because I'm not. This is the life I choose. But I would rather leave with your blessing." Mr. Darling fumed for a moment, his eyes on the floor, his arms crossed over his chest, just as Peter's were. His eyes moved to Peter's and they merely glared at one another for a moment. He was about to speak, to tell Wendy to go with him, but his eyes fell on the bed.

"Mary," he gasped. Mrs. Darling frowned at her husband's pale complexion and followed his eyes, also gasping.

"Oh Wendy," she said softly. Wendy and Peter turned around, looking puzzled. Mr. Darling looked like he would explode.

"Young man, what have you got to say for yourself?!"

"What now," Peter said exasperatedly. Wendy squeezed his hand quickly, making him fall silent. Mr. Darling crossed the room and ripped the sheets from the bed. Holding them up and shaking them, they could all see a tiny spot of something red there. Wendy gasped but Peter was baffled.

"You…you…degenerate, what have you done to my daughter!" He was walking toward Peter, his face redder than ever and his eyes looking very much like Hook's when he zeroed in for the kill. Peter backed away, holding his hands up.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh no?! Then explain this!" He shook the sheets in Peter's face and Peter glanced quickly at Wendy.

"I didn't…I didn't hurt her, I swear-"

"Oh you've done it now, you little ingrate! You've besmirched my daughter, you lowlife, you've ruined her!"

"Father, stop it," Wendy pleaded, tears welling in her eyes again. Peter was growing very tired of this man making his Wendy cry. He had been shocked to see the blood on the sheets and he tried to remember the previous night. She hadn't complained or told him to stop and she certainly hadn't said anything about him hurting her, except for when they had first started and she did say it was going to hurt. Could that be what the blood was from? So her father knew what they had done? Peter glanced at Wendy and looked uncertain for a moment. Mr. Darling was still fuming and Mrs. Darling stood back, watching her daughter sadly. The boys were all watching the scene with wide eyes and worried expressions.

"Father," Wendy said quietly, "what we did, we did because we love each other. I belong to Peter now, he asked me to be his and I gave him my heart and my everything. He didn't ruin me. He made me his. As I was meant to be." Mr. Darling looked ready to explode as he turned to his wife. Mrs. Darling, however, stepped forward and took her husband's hand.

"They are to be married, after all. What's done is done, George. Let it pass."

"Let it pass?! Let him come in and take what he wants—"

"He didn't _take_ anything," Wendy said hotly, "I gave myself to him, willingly. He loves me and I love him. We'll go now and you can forget this whole thing ever happened. That you ever had a daughter." She grabbed Peter's hand and dragged him to the window. Her words had shocked everyone into silence and even Peter had stiffened slightly. He paused, holding Wendy back, and turned back to Mr. and Mrs. Darling.

"Sir," Peter said gently, "I can assure you I love Wendy with all my heart and will protect her with my life. She will have everything she needs and I will do my very best to make her happy. I am sorry if we've displeased you but I won't apologize for loving her. You daughter taught me what love is. And I fully intend to show her the extent of my love until my dying breath." Those are the words a father needs to hear, in spite of everything. Mr. Darling dropped the sheets and sighed deeply. He looked pained.

"I have only ever wanted what is best for you, Wendy," he said quietly. Wendy rushed into his arms and clung onto him as if she were a little girl again. Peter stood beside the boys staring at them with bemusement. Grown ups were strange. Yelling one reason and loving the next. He hoped he was never like that. No, he wasn't a grown up. And he wouldn't become a father…or would he? Peter bit his lip, thinking about it for the first time. Asking Wendy to be his and bringing her to Neverland might lead her into believing they would have a family at some point. And Peter didn't know how to feel about that. Sure, they had pretended to be Mother and Father to the Lost Boys when she had first come to Neverland but being a real father? He remembered the conversation they had had in the Fairies' Glade and he remembered his words clearly.

_You see, it would make me seem so old to be a real father_. He shook himself. He didn't want to be old. Therefore, he would not become a father. But he didn't know how Wendy would take this. Pushing it to the back of his mind, he decided he would reveal that to her once they got back to Neverland. Tink started pulling at his hair and he swiped at her quickly.

"I know, we'll go in a minute," he hissed. Wendy released her father and looked over at Peter.

"Are we in a hurry to get back?"

"No. Well, Tink gets uncomfortable if she's in your world for long. I can handle it a bit more because, well, I'm me."

"Tink?" Mr. Darling asked quietly.

"Peter's fairy," Wendy explained. Mr. Darling looked skeptical.

"There's no such thing—"

"STOP!"

"NO!"

"FATHER!" Peter and the Lost Boys had all cried out to cut him off and he looked surprised. Peter was glaring at Mr. Darling as if he had intentionally tried to murder his best friend.

"Anytime someone says those words, Father, a fairy falls down dead. And Tink is our friend," Curly explained patiently. Tink zoomed around Peter's head and she jingled in his ear.

"Yeah, I know," Peter replied.

"What did she say?" Wendy asked, her eyes on the fairy.

"She says she's hungry and we should get back to Neverland soon," he answered quickly but Wendy knew very well that was not what she had said. She was able to read Peter very well and it was one of the reasons she was the perfect match for him. Wendy grabbed her bag and took Peter's hand. She took one last look behind her at her family and blew them all a kiss.

"I love you all." The boys started to cry and Mrs. Darling held a handkerchief up to her eye. Tink zoomed around the two of them and Peter clutched Wendy's hand.

"Still have those happy thoughts?"

"You're my happy thought, Peter." Smiling, Peter knew that Wendy was his happy thought as well as they both rose into the air and drifted out the window. Wendy glanced once more behind her, at the house, family, and life she was leaving behind.


	8. Chapter 8

The Darlings watched Wendy and Peter soar out the window and the boys chuckled at their parents' stunned expressions. Mr. Darling turned away from the window and said very faintly, "Mary. He flies."

"That's the only way to get to Neverland, Father," Curly said with a grin.

"So I suppose a proper wedding is out of the question in Neverland," Mr. Darling said bitterly. The boys all exchanged worried glances.

"I'm sure Wendy will get it taken care of. And Peter loves her, he'll do anything for her." Mr. Darling shook his head and turned to leave the room.

"I suppose we'd better get in touch with Master Yates and tell him not to come around the house today. The one he would woo has been wooed by another."

"Yes dear. Come on boys, let's get back to your homework." The Darlings hurried off but Tootles and John hung back.

"Well I'm happy for her. It took him long enough to come back. She's been pining for him for years," John said logically as he straightened his glasses.

"Do you know what I worry about though? Peter doesn't really know how to be a husband. And he certainly doesn't know how to be a father. What if Wendy discovers she's with child in Neverland? It's no place to raise a baby."

"Let us hope, then, that they will be sensible and, er, safe." John's face went red. "I agree with you that Peter wouldn't know the first thing about raising a child. Which is a sad fact because Wendy would make a wonderful mother."

"I wonder if that will affect her decision to go with him? If she knows she'll never have a family with him?" John looked uncomfortable and glanced back out the window.

"I hope Peter is enough for her. But I also hope that he provides her with everything she could want. "

"Except a baby?" John didn't answer him; he merely sighed and shook his head.

"Aunt Millicent will be bringing Slightly by very soon. You know that she hates to see the dining room in a mess. Come on, let's start tidying up." Tootles followed John out of the room and with one last glance out the window, shut the door behind him.

* * *

Peter's heart soared with joy as he dipped in and out of the clouds. Wendy flew alongside him, clinging to his hand. She had forgotten the rushing feeling of being in the air and she had to admit, she had missed it. Peter's hand tightened around her own and he leaned in close.

"Whatever happens, don't let go," he said into her ear. Wendy noticed they were heading toward the stars now and their journey was almost complete. Wendy grinned as they crossed into the realm of Neverland and Peter flew up ahead of her, whooping and hollering. The island seemed to welcome him back with joy and Wendy could only grin at her future husband.

"So Wendy, what would you like to do first? Explore a little or go see your new home?"

"I'd like to see my living quarters, I think," she said with a smile.

"Then follow me!" He made a low dive, Tink right behind him. Wendy had to adjust course and she did so clumsily but she never complained about the pace that Peter set.

Wendy expected him to lead her to the Tree where their hide out had once been but they dove deeper into the forest and Wendy felt the surroundings were familiar. Suddenly, they were in a clearing and were staring at a little house with a chimney and a doorknocker. Wendy gasped and Peter grinned sideways at her.

"It's bigger than you remember. I've made some adjustments. Come inside!" He held the door open for Wendy and she entered her house, her mouth wide open as she took it all in. When the Lost Boys had built it for her, it had been a quaint little house, built around her when she had been shot down. But now it was a grand house that was much larger than it had first appeared. Wendy glanced at Peter.

"You did all this?"

"Well, me and the new Lost Boys. You'll have to meet them later on. They're back at the hideout."

"You don't live at the hideout anymore?"

"I got too big for the hole in the tree," Peter said with a shrug. "So I moved here. It's more privacy and it reminded me of you. When I made the decision to come back to London to ask you to stay, I made it big enough for the two of us. A husband is supposed to provide a sturdy house for his wife. Would you make this your home, Wendy-lady?" Wendy smiled and took his hand. Taking that as a yes, Peter pulled her in for a kiss and immediately hardened with desire for her.

"You haven't seen the best part," he said against her mouth, pulling her into another room. Wendy immediately recognized it as the bedroom but it was a more luxurious bedroom than she had ever seen. A beautiful chandelier (fairy made, she was sure) hung over a magnificent four-poster bed, draped with animal skins and blankets from the Indians. A mirror hung over a small chest of drawers and perhaps the most beautiful part of all, the ceiling and walls seemed to be covered in vines and flowers. Wendy squeezed Peter's hand.

"It's beautiful," she said quietly.

"I was hoping I would bring you back here for good. I built the chest myself so you could put your things in it. And the fairies and I made the room come alive with nature! Do you like it?"

"Peter…this is the most wonderful little house I have ever seen. I think it will be a wonderful place to live as husband and wife. And big enough should we decide to expand our little family." Peter gave her a bemused smile.

"I'm glad you like it but I told you, the Lost Boys live at the hideout. And Tink has her own little nook not very far away. So it'll just be you and me!"

"For now, of course, but perhaps one day, one of those upper rooms can be turned into a nursery?" Peter looked quickly at Wendy and saw her eyes sparkling, waiting for him to answer. He tried to speak but had found his throat was stuck.

"You mean…for when someone visits us? Like your brothers?"

"No Peter. I mean for when we decide to have children. You do want a family…don't you?" Peter swallowed, not knowing how to answer her. This had come up much sooner than he intended.

"Wendy," he started but stopped and looked down at the floor. Wendy's smile faded.

"We don't have to talk about it right away, Peter. Show me the rest of the house." But Peter shook his head and took her hands.

"We can talk about it now. Wendy…I don't know if having children is such a good idea. I'm still a child in many ways, myself. I wouldn't know how to be a father. A real one, I mean."

"Oh Peter, you learn. We both do. We can learn together." But she caught the look in his eyes and she pulled her hands out of his.

"You don't _want_ to learn, do you? You don't want to be a father. And that means…that means I'll never be a mother."

"But you can be Mother to the Lost Boys! Like you used to be. We can be Mother and Father, just like before." Wendy opened her mouth to speak and closed it again.

"It's only make believe," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Peter looked alarmed and moved toward her but she backed away even further.

"I…I need some fresh air, I think. Excuse me a moment." Without another word, she ran out of the house and out of the clearing. Peter was quick, flying right behind her and making sure she stayed safe. She didn't travel far but she collapsed in the grass and Peter heard her sobbing. He bit his lip, his heart aching. It made him furious when someone made his Wendy cry, but what could he do when it was he who had caused her tears?!


	9. Chapter 9

Wendy lay not far from the house, sobbing into her arms. If she stopped crying, she would be able to think about it logically and admit to herself, she had known that Peter would say that. He was right; in a way, he was still a child. And he certainly wasn't ready to grow up that much. She had seen the way he had flinched at his reflection…the fact that he had grown still bothered him, despite the fact that they could be together. But Wendy had always wanted a family and she thought she would make a wonderful mother one day. Not that she couldn't love the Lost Boys as her own but there was something magical about having a child, feeling that child grow inside your womb. She longed for that kind of magic and she would love it if Peter were the father of her children. Right after he confessed he loved her, she dreamed all night long about their future children and she just could not get that image out of her mind. Pushing herself up, she wiped at her face and sniffled for a moment, glancing up at the stars. Could Peter be enough for her? Or would she long for more? In truth, she didn't know. She knew she loved Peter with all her heart…but if he couldn't give her what she wanted…and what if there was a way to return him to boyhood, so that he may forget everything he was now and go back being a little boy and having fun. It sent a pang to her heart to think of that but what if that was what he really wanted?

As Wendy lay there, a bright light appeared in the sky not far from where she was and it got so bright that Wendy had to shield her eyes. Wendy gasped as a beautiful fairy, the most beautiful she had ever seen, hovered right over her. Wendy couldn't think of anything else to do but bow low. The fairy smiled.

"Rise, my child and look at me. Wendy Darling, welcome back to Neverland. You have grown into such a beauty."

"T-thank you…but…who are you?"

"I have many names, child. But the Neverlanders call me Elphame and that is what you may call me."

"Elphame," Wendy repeated.

"I am the Queen of the Fairies and the Woodland Folk of the Neverland. I remember seeing you in my Glade nearly four years ago. You were at my Tree."

"When I was there with Peter! We watched you dance!" Elphame nodded, a smile on her stunning face.

"That's right, my child. Now, Wendy, tell me what's on your mind." Wendy bit her lip.

"What makes you think anything's on my mind?"

"Oh Wendy, your mind and heart are both screaming and I am not the only one who can hear them. I am, however, one who would like to help. You are connected to the island, do you not know?" Wendy looked stunned.

"How am I connected to Neverland?"

"You are the chosen bride of the Prince of Neverland. He is connected to this island and so are you. The island can feel what your heart feels."

"You talk about Neverland as if it is a real breathing thing."

"Of course it is. Peter has shown every love and care to Neverland for hundreds of years. Under his tender precision, Neverland has flourished beautifully. Though for the past several years, his unhappiness has plunged the island into a darkness. He yearned for you to be by his side. Now that you have returned with him, the island has started to bloom again."

"Surely…surely I have nothing to do with that? I mean, with the island blooming?"

"Haven't I just told you that your return has made Peter's heart glow? And that is what has made the island well again. So now, dear Wendy, tell me: why are you considering leaving Neverland and Peter again?"

There was a sharp gasp from off to the side and Elphame's eyes flicked to the bushes where Peter was hiding. Peter tensed, afraid she would reveal him (for he knew she knew he was there) but Elphame looked back at Wendy and Peter let out a deep breath of relief. He had been listening to their conversation the whole time, having been there to check on Wendy. Elphame's words made his heart stop. He had no idea she was considering leaving. Why? Because he said he didn't want to be a real father? She would leave him because of that?! His heart started to thump painfully against his chest and he resisted the urge to jump out and shake Wendy and demand an explanation. He decided to remain hidden and listen to what she had to say.

Elphame turned back to Wendy and folded her hands patiently. Wendy looked uncertain.

"What makes you think I considered leaving?"

"As I said, dear one, we can all feel what your heart feels. You would do well to try to mask that though. There are some on this island who will try to use those feelings of yours to their advantage. There are some who would do harm to you and the Prince."

'When you say Prince…do you mean to say that Peter is royalty?"

"He has always been the Prince of Neverland and therefore is connected to this island in a most intimate way that no one can possibly understand. It is a love connection between the Neverland and Peter and that is why he has never left it. It is why he could never come to London to grow up with you. Neverland is his first love and I hope that does not offend you but realize this: if Neverland ever died, every living creature on this island dies with it. And it would be a horrible, suffering death. More painful than you can possibly imagine. Because once something so beautiful and precious is destroyed, all of the beauty of the world is gone. Peter can never leave this island because Neverland would suffer without him. He would have grown up for you long ago, you know." Wendy looked up quickly at the fairy and Elphame smiled at the young woman's shocked face.

"You don't believe me? Ask him. Ask him if he has ever considered leaving the island and growing up. He loves you so he won't lie to you."

Under the bushes, Peter's heart was racing. Why was Elphame telling Wendy all of this? What if Wendy still wanted him to go grow up elsewhere? Would he do it for her? But no, he decided his Wendy would never be that selfish. Elphame had told Wendy what would happen to everyone if Peter left…surely Wendy would understand now.

"Now then, now that you know who Peter is, tell me why you're afraid of staying with him."

Peter's heart sank at the Queen's words and he listened intently for Wendy's answer.

"It's not that I'm afraid to stay with Peter. I love him with all my heart and I know we're meant to be together. But I have dreamed of a family ever since I was a little girl. I want a child of my own. Peter said we can be Mother and Father to the Lost Boys and that's wonderful but it's not the same. Is it impossible for us to have children?"

"This is Neverland. Anything is possible. And I think you and Peter would make wonderful parents one day. You must give him some time. Remember, these feelings are very unfamiliar to him. Even though he is your age now, he is hundreds of years older than you. He has had centuries on the island just being a little boy and having fun. Then all of a sudden you come into the picture and change everything about him." Wendy's head hung low as guilt filled her.

"No, dear child, don't feel guilty! You have given Peter Pan the most wonderful gift anyone could give him. You are the only one he has ever let into his heart. Your love is the only love he has ever accepted. I have no doubts that you will be great parents and that the Prince will have a son or daughter to dote on. But as I said, you must give him time to come to terms with all of this."

"You think he will change his mind," Wendy asked hopefully.

"Be patient, Wendy. Be patient with him and be patient with yourself. You both have a great deal to learn about being with someone. But as you said, you can learn together. You have each other now and you have made Peter whole again. If you leave, I fear he will fall into a worse despair than we could hope to bring him out of."

Peter grew angry at the Queen's words. _Don't make her stay out of pity, Elphame! If she wants to go home, she can go home! I don't need her. I want her but I don't need her_. But Peter scowled at himself, scowling at the battle between his head and his heart. Of course he needed her. He was lost without her, he knew that. And he knew Wendy loved him. She wouldn't stay out of pity; she would stay out of love.

"I could never leave him," were her next words and they made him want to crow. Elphame smiled and nodded.

"I am glad to hear it, dear. Now I suggest you return to him straight away. It is not safe for you to be out here on your own. And we have to prepare the island for your arrival."

"Prepare? What's to prepare? I'm here already."

"Right now, dear Wendy, to the island and many of its inhabitants, you are just another girl Peter has brought to amuse himself. Please don't take that the wrong way, it is just how the world would see you. We must plan your nuptials immediately and once you are Peter's wife, Neverland will accept you as their Future Queen. It will stop fighting against you."

"Fighting against me? Why on earth is the island fighting against me?" Elphame glanced back at Peter and did not seem to want to continue. Peter listened in silence, his heart racing in anticipation for the fairy's answer. He had no idea his beloved island was against his Wendy. Elphame took a deep breath before she went on.

"You must understand, dear, this is not personal. The island is not against you, it is against grown ups."

"You mean-"

"You are nearly eighteen. At that time, you will be considered an adult and at that time, Neverland will try to banish you. Forever."

_**Once again, I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your endless support and kind words! Now I need to apologize for anyone who has been offended by Wendy's thoughts and wishes. I feel that I need to explain really quickly.**_

_** I have had medical complications that might make children a difficulty...and it's my greatest wish to be a mother. Not that I'm opposed to adopting in any way but as I said in the chapter, there is a special kind of magic that comes from bearing a child. So that is the way I decided to take it and apologize if it offends anyone. Again, I think adoption is a wonderful thing and Wendy does realize it-but she, like me, yearns for a child of her own more than anything. **_

_** Hope you enjoyed and please continue to review-I'm very happy with the way the story is going and hope you are too! :-) **_


	10. Chapter 10

Peter was about to leap out of the bushes and demand an explanation from Elphame. The fairy queen knew everything that happened on the island, she would be able to tell him how to stop this. But Wendy spoke first.

"Neverland will banish me? Just because I've grown up? But what about Peter?"

"As I said, Peter is connected to the island. It can forgive Peter for growing. And to Neverland, really, Peter hasn't really grown. He's still a child, he's still her Caretaker. Neverland will always love Peter, no matter his faults. But it won't do the same for you. Peter has brought countless girls to the island before. So you could just be another one of those girls and you'll leave very soon."

Peter winced; WHY would Elphame tell her that?! He felt like he needed to explain immediately, to keep Wendy from getting the wrong idea. When she spoke, he heard and felt the hurt in her voice.

"There have been…others? Before me?"

"And after. Peter has always brought pretty young things to Neverland to seek adventures. And he would tire of them or they would wish to return home. No girl has ever stayed."

"I don't understand, Your Majesty. Peter once told me there were no Lost Girls because they are too clever to fall out of their prams. How would they have gotten to Neverland?"

"Peter felt them dreaming about him and went to their window. Those who sought adventure and told him they loved him, those were the ones who were brought here." Wendy's heart was sinking. What made her so special? So different than the others? What would stop Peter from tiring of her quickly and just taking her back home?

Elphame could see the pain and fear in the young woman's eyes and she flew closer.

"Wendy, I do not tell you all of this to hurt you. I tell you to prepare you, in case Neverlanders rise against you. Mark my words, Peter will protect you and he will not allow you to be banished."

"Has he ever asked any of them to stay?" Elphame did not answer right away but Wendy took that silence to mean yes. Yes, Peter has asked others to stay with them. So she was the only one foolish enough to leave her family behind to come with him? Was that it? She didn't know if she should feel more hurt or angry.

Peter couldn't take it anymore; he felt Wendy's anger building up and worse than that, he felt her sorrow. He pushed the bushes back and took a deep breath.

"No Wendy, I never wanted anyone to stay with me, until I met you." Wendy looked shocked and angry that he had been listening but he took her hands and pulled her close.

"Please listen to me. Elphame wasn't lying, I did bring others to Neverland for all kinds of adventures. Tink hated every single one of them. But I never felt anything for any of them, none of them ever made me feel the way I feel when I look at you. I took them all home and knew I'd never see them again. But when I returned you to London…I thought about you every minute of every day. I returned to London just to hear your voice, to see your face. I wanted to talk to you but I was too afraid. Afraid that you had forgotten about me. You are different than anyone else I've ever known, Wendy. I don't know if it's your kindness or your beauty or your sweet soul but something drew me to you and I've never left your side. Since Elphame has been revealing my secrets all night long," he cast the fairy a patronizing look, "you know that I can never leave Neverland, you know about my connection to the island. You also know that I was heartbroken when you left. I've already told you…how Hook made me fall…the words he used. I want you to realize that you are my one weakness, you are my one true love. I have never and will never love anyone like I love you." Sealing this declaration with a sweet kiss, Peter held Wendy against his chest and his hands went to her hair, pulling her in closer. When they broke away, they were both gasping from the intensity.

"And," he said, leaning in close and whispering in her ear, "I never said a family is out of the question. Just be patient with me, is all I ask. Give me time to realize and understand all of these changes. You will an incredible mother Wendy and I'd love nothing more to be the father of your children one day. But we have an eternity together. Let's enjoy it and not worry too much about the future." Wendy gazed into his eyes and saw, in the swirling depths of blue, how much love he had for her. She nodded and he kissed her again.

"The Queen is right, we'd better get back to the house. Elphame, I'll call a meeting with the Neverlanders in the morning. I want to give Wendy the most beautiful wedding that she could ever dream of!"

"Of course, Your Highness. I'll spread the word around the island. Normally the tradition on the eve of a wedding is to stay away from your bride-to-be but-"

"I'm not letting her out of my sight," Peter cut her off. Elphame nodded.

"A wise decision. Stay indoors, Wendy, until your wedding. After you are joined with Peter and declared Princess of Neverland, we will have no cause for worry." Peter slid his arm around Wendy's shoulders and started leading her back toward their house. Elphame watched them for a moment before she zoomed off in a flash of light.

Someone else was hidden in the shadows and started to chuckle darkly as soon as they were gone.

"Well, well, well…she's the one. How clever of him, to bring his downfall to Neverland. Let's invite the new Princess back to our place, shall we?

* * *

Once in their house, Peter told Wendy to go on to their bedroom and start unpacking her things. He and Tink lingered in the dining area to talk and Wendy had a feeling Peter was asking Tink to keep an eye on her for him. She could hear Peter's heated voice and took it that Tink was not receptive to the idea. No matter. She didn't need a fairy to look after her. Wendy tuned them out and started putting her belongings away. Realizing how tired she was, she quickly slipped into one of her satin nightgowns and pulled the covers back.

Peter finally gave up trying to talk some sense into his foolish fairy and decided to go on to bed. He stopped in the threshold of the bedroom, noticing Wendy draped across the bed. She was wearing a very thin gown of purple satin and her long blonde curls were spread over her pillow like a halo. One of her hands rested beside her head, the other on her smooth stomach. Peter could clearly see her perfect mounds through the material and he bit his lip in desire. Quickly and silently, he slipped out of the outfit he had borrowed from John and tossed it to the floor. He walked, naked, to the window so he could open it and let in the cool Neverland breeze. Turning back to his beloved, he stared down at her for a moment before he gently slipped into the bed next to her. Kissing her softly on the cheek, he nuzzled her for a moment and tucked a curl back behind her ear. She moaned softly, turning into him and her small hand tucking into his.

"Peter," she said with a soft sigh.

"I'm right beside you Wendy," he whispered in her ear, leaning over her and planting soft kisses all over her face and neck. He knew he should let her sleep but his desire for her would keep him up all night if he didn't have her soon. Pressing himself against her so that she could clearly feel his arousal, his mouth moved down her throat and sucked at her collarbone before he moved over the thin material and found a breast straining against her gown. His mouth closed over one, sucking with relish and leaving a wet spot on her gown. Wendy had awoken to delicious sensations and took notice of Peter pushing her gown up and his hand trailing over her flesh, causing her to shiver. Her breasts were exposed to the night air and he quickly leaned down and kissed the valley of her chest, moving his tongue to one nipple after the other while his hands ran up and down her body.

"Peter what are you doing," she asked in a sleepy voice. Peter grinned.

"I'm worshipping every inch of my perfect bride-to-be." Smiling, she closed her eyes again and leaned back on the pillow. Peter pulled the gown over her head and tossed it aside, latching onto her flesh again.

"Why bother wearing that thing? You should just sleep naked, like me."

"Ladies don't sleep naked, Peter. Nor do their husbands or husbands to be." Peter raked his teeth across her nipple, earning a throaty moan.

"How about if that husband-to-be just wants to make love to his perfect lady all night long? They'd sleep naked, right?" She couldn't argue that logic.

"I suppose you're right."

"Good. Because I want to make you scream my name all night—"

"Tomorrow is our wedding, Peter! I don't want bags under my eyes when I accept you as my husband." Peter, who could care less what they looked like at their wedding, wasn't listening and his hands were roaming lower and lower until they gently pulled her drawers down and tossed them over his shoulder. His tongue dove into her core and she let out a scream, grabbing at his curls with both hands and succumbing to the pleasure. Peter's hands gripped her thighs as his tongue explored her completely, relishing in her screams and moans. She screamed out his name as she released and with a smug grin, his tongue was replaced by his rock hard length. Wendy's eyes shot open at the feel of him inside her; this time, there was no pain, just pure intense pleasure! Peter closed his eyes as her wet walls enveloped him and he savored the feeling of being one with her. After a few clumsy thrusts, Wendy pushed him onto his back and straddled his legs. With wide eyes, he watched as she impaled herself on him and rode him wildly. Peter drank in the sight of her rocking her hips, her hair thrown back like a golden waterfall, her breasts bouncing as she moved over him.

"For the love of Neverland, Wendy!" he cried as he leaned up and clutched her hips. They felt themselves getting close and with a strangled cry, he released into her. Moments later she followed, laying her head on his sweaty chest and trying to steady her breathing. She slipped off of him and draped herself across his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. She felt hands in her hair and she closed her eyes.

"Wendy," he said softly and she looked up at him to see his concerned expression.

"I'm sorry about everything Elphame told you tonight. I was going to tell you, I mean, once you had gotten accustomed to the island, I would have told you everything."

"I'm glad she did, Peter. Sometimes it's better to hear things from someone else. Believe me when I say though, I'd never leave you. I want to be here with you."

"I want you here with me too. More than anything. But I also want you to have everything you deserve and I'm not sure if I know how to give it to you." Leaning up to kiss him, she ran her fingers through his damp hair.

"We can learn together," she whispered. Peter smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. Breaking their kiss, she leaned back to survey him and bit her lip.

"How many were there?"

"What?"

"Girls. How many girls have you brought to Neverland?"

"Ah Wendy, I have no idea. As I said, none of them meant a thing to me so I didn't keep count. Why do you look so worried?" She glanced down and kept her eyes averted from his until she felt his hand cup her chin and force her to look back up.

"Look at me. Why are you worried about how many there have been?"

"You say…you love me now. And I believe you. But will you continue to love me? What will keep you interested in me? Who's to say you won't tire of me, like those other girls, and—" Peter crushed her mouth against his, cutting off her words. He gripped her face with both of his hands and thrust his tongue against hers. Wrapping his bare legs around her waist, she could feel his hardened length poking against her. He pulled away and his hands did not move from her face.

"I can't believe you're even asking this. I've been in love with you for over four years. Not a day went by that I didn't miss you. And even before I brought you to Neverland, I was drawn to your window every night. I must have watched you for a year before I finally entered the nursery. How many times do I need to say it, Wendy? You are the only one for me, the missing piece of my heart. I never ever want to fit with anyone else." And Wendy believed it. She kissed him again and laid her head on his chest while his hands made patterns on her back. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep to his loving caresses.


	11. Chapter 11

_**It's funny, last night I got inspired and thought of 3 different ways to take this story. It'll be interesting to see which way I go, lol. Thanks for the reviews (I'm sorry if I was a bit of a debbie downer about the kids part. I was just wanting my fans to see where Wendy/I'm coming from :-) Here's another nice long one for yall.**_

_** *luv* **_

The Indian Chief saw the bright light approaching and called for his daughter. Tiger Lily, who had aged slightly and was now a lovely Indian maiden, bowed low to her father and watched the fairy approach.

"What is this about Father?"

"Hopefully we will hear some news about your betrothal to the Prince of Neverland!"

"Father, I have already told you. Peter doesn't love me—"

"Shush. Let us hear what the Fairy Queen has to say about it. With any luck, the Mohican tribe will be a part of the royal family of Neverland very soon!" Tiger Lily bit her lip and fell silent. She herself had witnessed Peter returning to Neverland earlier that day and he was accompanied by his Wendy lady, the one woman everyone said the Pan had fallen in love with. Tiger Lily knew she would never hold that place in Peter's heart and in truth, she was quite alright with that. Being a Princess of her tribe, however, she had an obligation to her father and her people to marry whomever was chosen for her. And the Mohican tribe had been trying to become a part of the royal family for centuries. Tiger Lily had been betrothed to Peter several times in the past, much to Peter's denial, but this time seemed real. The planning had begun months ago when the fairies had met with the Indian chief and had decided they needed Peter to settle down with someone and therefore learn a bit more responsibility about running the island. Ever since Hook's death, the pirates had tried to rise up and avenge their leader and Peter had banished them to the outer coastline. But the island had been in chaos for everyone wanted to rule over Neverland and of course the one person who had that power cared very little about authority. So they decided Peter needed a wife, to convince him to care more for the power and title he held. It was decided that the Indian Princess would be an ideal match for the Prince and the Indian Chief had eagerly agreed.

Elphame appeared and hovered over the Chief and his daughter and bowed her head. They repeated the gesture before the Chief anxiously looked up.

"What news of the betrothal, Your Majesty?"

"It is no more, Chief. He has chosen a bride." The Chief went red.

"What do you mean, he has chosen a bride? He has never loved another being! He is selfish little—"

"Hold your tongue, Chief. For you speak ill about the Prince of Neverland and there are many who would deem that as great treason. You have no idea what the Prince does in order to care for this island. What he does to care for you all." The Chief fell silent, though his rage was still evident on his face.

"Now then. As I said, he has chosen a bride and I am here to inform you there will be a royal wedding tomorrow evening in the Fairy Glade. His Highness would like to meet with all of the Leaders to discuss his wife's coronation and other matters of importance. I am here to inform you and your daughter are requested to be there in the morning."

"Who is this woman, Your Majesty? Who has he chosen to be his princess?"

"Wendy Darling," Tiger Lily spoke up. The Chief and Elphame looked quickly at her. The Chief darkened even more.

"He has brought a mortal to our world? A grown woman?"

"She is not yet eighteen. The realm will allow her to remain on the island until her eighteenth birthday and then it will banish her to the Outlands. If she is joined with Peter and declared our Princess, we may yet save her from that fate."

"May? It is not certain?" Tiger Lily asked anxiously. Elphame bowed her magnificent head.

"Nothing is certain, I'm afraid. I do not want it to come to a fight but if Peter has to choose between his island and his betrothed…" she trailed off, looking immensely uneasy.

"When does the girl turn eighteen?"

"This I do not know. The nuptials are tomorrow and we have set up extra security around their house."

"Does the Prince know, Majesty? That there is such a concern for the girl's safety?"

"He knows there is a possibility that Neverland will try to banish her but he believes that their marriage will prevent that."

"And you, Your Majesty? Do you believe that?" One look at Elphame's worried face told them she was quite concerned for Peter's betrothed.

"Majesty," Tiger Lily said quietly, deliberately lowering her voice so that Elphame had to fly nearer, "if Peter should lose his Wendy, what would become of him?"

"Peter's strength has doubled since he has been reunited with her. His joy has made the island bloom with beauty. If he should lose her, he will become weaker and more vulnerable than he has ever been in his life. He would continue to grow and lose all powers, become a mere man. Neverland will not recognize him and will banish him to the Outlands, where he will die in his misery. And Neverland will feel his absence and rot away." Tiger Lily and the Chief were stunned into silence.

"This is not the future as you see it, is it Majesty?"

"We fairies can only see glimpses and Peter's future is always clouded for he takes many different paths. At this moment I see three different futures he may have. As long as he has his Wendy by his side, he will age no more and will continue to live in happiness as the young Prince of Neverland." Tiger Lily shivered, though it was a warm night. Hearing what might happen to Peter (and all of Neverland for that matter) sent a chill down her spine.

"The Prince has already aged, has he not? His eighteenth birthday has passed, has it not?" Elphame closed her eyes and shook her head.

"You know as well as I that Peter is ageless. Timeless. We do not attach age to him. If you are asking if Peter is yet a man, the answer is no. He may look different, older even, but he is still the same little boy that has flown over this land for hundreds of years. His heart is what has changed. He let love in and that made him grow, so that he may be the same age as his love. If he had refused Wendy's love, he would have remained a boy forever. And if Wendy refuses his love, if she decides she does not love him after all, he turns back into a boy." Tiger Lily's eyes widened.

"I do not understand this. You say one thing and then another. If Wendy refuses his love, he has lost her. You say this will age him. But you also say he reverts. Which is it, Queen Elphame?" Elphame seemed hesitant to continue as she looked around and fluttered closer to the pair of them. The Indian Chief leaned in close as Elphame put her hand to her mouth.

"When Peter made the decision to confess his love to Wendy, he developed a plan. A set of words that may turn him back to a boy if they are spoken by one person and one person only. These words would take away all love and joy from Peter's heart that he would never feel again and would always be that little boy who does not understand love. Only those words would turn him back. Once joined in marriage, they will be bound for long as they remain in Neverland, they do not age. Remember, neither Peter nor Wendy are immortal. None of us are. Every single one of us can be killed, even the great Peter Pan. Death can claim all of us. Young Peter still fails to understand this." The Chief frowned.

"Do you know what these words are?"

"Only two beings in Neverland know the words and I am not one of them. Now, I must take my leave. We have a royal wedding to plan! I shall see you both at the meeting in the morning." Tiger Lily and the Chief bowed as Elphame disappeared in a flash of light. Tiger Lily excused herself for bed and she walked to her teepee, thanking the Second Star that Peter had found his true love. The Chief watched his daughter retreat, a dark frown marring his wizened features.

* * *

When Wendy woke up the next morning, it took her a moment to realize where she was. She reached out for Peter but found herself grasping air. On the pillow next to her was a single white lily with a note that looked like a child had written it.

_You look like an angel when you sleep. Didn't want to wake you but I've gone to meet with the Leaders. Stay inside until I get back. Breakfast on the table. Return soon._

_ Love _

Smiling, Wendy put the lily in her hair, pulled a robe around her, and ran to the kitchen. Peter had brought in a basket full of fresh fruits and there was a loaf of bread as well. Wendy peered into the basket and pulled out an interesting-looking berry, about the size of a strawberry but bright orange. Closing her eyes, she popped one in her mouth and was overcome by its sweetness.

"That might be the most delicious thing I've ever tasted!" She popped another into her mouth and tore off a piece of bread as well. Opening the door, she peered outside and saw it was a beautiful sunny day. It had been snowing when she left London and she cherished this lovely weather. Peter had told her to stay inside…but it couldn't hurt to stay right beside the house, could it? Just so she could enjoy the sunshine? Popping a piece of bread into her mouth, she stepped outside and closed her eyes at the feel of the grass under her bare feet. Smiling, she closed her eyes and lay down, tilting her face up so that sun's rays would meet her face.

Only a few moments after she had laid down a shadow crossed over her and she gasped. Her eyes shot open and a figure loomed over her, his hands on his hips and a scowl on his handsome face.

"So what part of stay inside until I get back wasn't clear to you?"

"I'm sorry. It was such a beautiful day, I just wanted to enjoy the sun—" she stammered as Peter held his hand out to pull her up. He was back in his leaves and vines and looking more handsome than ever with his cheeks pink from the flight back to the house.

"Wendy, how am I supposed to protect you when you don't listen?"

"I'm not a child, Peter, I can take care of myself."

"Oh yeah?" Quick as a flash, Peter had his sword drawn and was pointing the blade at her heart. Her breathing grew heavy as she stared at him with wide eyes. Peter gripped the sword tightly.

"Not armed at all, are you? It would be too easy for someone to snatch you away. And this heart here," his blade gently scraped across her skin, "belongs to me and I wouldn't be too happy if it was pierced by a pirate's sword."

"Well, that makes two of us," she said in a shaky voice and Peter lowered his sword.

"Don't remember how to fight, do you?"

"I do too! It's just been a few years since I've held a sword. I just need a refresher is all."

"No time like the present. Here," he pulled another sword from his back and handed it to Wendy. He gave her about a second to prepare before he lunged forward, only to have her parry and advance toward him. Peter grinned as he lunged again, only to have her feint and then lunge from the other direction. Peter had to fling himself to the side to avoid her blade. She held the blade up beside her face and gave him a smug smile. Peter felt like kissing her.

"Not bad! For an old woman." Wendy's jaw dropped.

"You're hundreds of years older than I am, _sir_." Peter's smile hitched for a moment but when Wendy winked at him, it was fixed back in place.

"Ok, fair enough. I can see that you know how to defend yourself. Carry that with you at all times."

"Really? All times?"

"At least until we're married. Not that you should be outside but I can see I can't stop you." He approached her and leaned in close.

"Of course I could always tie you to the bed. That might be a fun way to make you remain indoors." Wendy blushed at his wanton remark and Peter grinned, tucking his sword back in the sheath.

"Let's go inside. I'm starving." Following him in the house, she set the sword on the table and watched him pop the fruit into his mouth.

"What _are_ these things anyway?" She grabbed another berry from the basket and savored the flavor.

"Neverberries. I knew you'd like them, they're my favorite on the island." He picked up the last one and held it to her lips. Gazing over her long lashes, her eyes rested on his as she took the fruit into her mouth, her tongue raking over his skin. He let out a hiss through his teeth as she sucked at his fingers then pulled him in close for a kiss. He tasted the neverberry on her lips and tongue as he delighted in the sensations churning in his stomach and his heart. Pulling away, she gently pulled at his bottom lip and he groaned with want. He gave her a sly smile.

"On second thought, I'm really not that hungry. I think it's more important to make sure you stay inside this house." Before she could protest, he scooped her up in his arms and flew to the bedroom, lying her on the bed and stripping her of the robe before he flung aside his leaves. They spent the rest of the afternoon carrying each other to Heaven and beyond and neither had any desire to leave the house for any reason.


	12. Chapter 12

When Elphame arrived to the Fairy Glade, the fairies were buzzing with excitement. The fairies adored Peter and it warmed their hearts to hear that not only was he getting married, but that he was marrying his true love. It made Elphame's task that more pleasurable as well. She quickly summoned Tinkerbell, who bowed her head to her Queen.

"Tinkerbell, are the rings and the crowns ready?"

"The rings have been made, Majesty, but the sparrow men are still working on the crowns."

"Wonderful. I trust that you will be the one to present the rings?"

"If I may, Your Majesty. Peter is my…he's very dear to me." Elphame smiled in understanding.

"I know, my dear. Why don't you go and fetch the girl? Bring her here so that we may cloak her in magic before the ceremony."

"Peter won't let her out of his sight, Majesty. He insists on staying with her every moment until the ceremony."

"Surely if you are the one who accompanies her, he will not object." Tink pursed her lips but did not voice her opinion on the matter.

"Of course, Your Majesty." And with that, she zoomed off in the direction of the house. Elphame turned and immediately set to work, making sure everything was in order for the wedding and coronation. Peter had specifically requested that they occur in the same night; he didn't want to take any chances with Wendy's birthday being a mere three days away. He had invited all of Neverland to be there and had requested that it be a ceremony of splendor. Elphame was determined that her Prince and his Princess would have the most beautiful wedding ever thought of.

Tink approached the house and gingerly made her way to the window. Peering in, she grimaced at the sight of the two lovers entangled in each other's arms, sound asleep. She rapped at the window until Peter's eyes fluttered open.

"Tink, really? We were sleeping."

"Let me in," she continued to beat at the window, "Queen Elphame wants me to bring Wendy to the Glade to get ready."

"I can bring Wendy to the Glade myself," he said with a frown, wrapping a sheet around his waist and pushing the window open. She flew in and zoomed around his head.

"Your wedding is in a few hours! You're not supposed to see your bride before the wedding. She shouldn't even have stayed here over night."

"Since you refused to watch over her, I had no choice but to keep her here with me. And I'm not sure I trust you taking her to the Glade. You said you didn't want anything to do with her." Tink rolled her eyes and tossed her hair.

"My Queen commands it, so I'll obey. Do you think I'm stupid enough to harm your future wife?"

"You've tried to kill her in the past," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It was all in jest," Tink waved it aside. Peter raised his brow.

"That remark you made at Wendy's house…about letting the pirates take her—"

"Peter, I swear to you, she's safe with me. I love you and you love her. I won't harm her, I promise." Giving Tink one last suspicious glare, he gently shook Wendy awake.

"Wendy, you'll go with Tink to the Fairy Glade. Elphame wants to help you get ready for the wedding." Wendy nodded and quickly dressed, running around the room and grabbing things she might need, like her hairbrush and some jewelry she had brought from London. With a quick glance at Peter, she opened a black chest and pulled something out and slipped it around her neck. Peter saw what she held and his heart began to race.

"Is that what I think it is?" Wendy tried to hide it but Peter grabbed the chain around her neck and held it in his hand. It was the acorn that he had given her on the night they had met. A kiss, she had called it. He had plucked it from his leafy outfit and had handed it to her—he remembered having to clear his throat to get her attention because she had closed her eyes and leaned in, for a real kiss, he now realized. The acorn still looked healthy and new. His eyes went to hers and a smile crossed his face.

"You kept it. After all this time."

"Of course I kept it. It's your kiss. I wore it under all my clothes, hardly ever taking it off. It rests right against my heart, where you have always been." Grinning still, Peter went to a wooden chest in the corner and dug through it for something. Clutching something in his closed fist, he turned back to her, his grin growing broader.

"I kept this too. I used to wear it all the time until it became too painful but…I suppose I can start wearing your kiss again." He held out his hand and Wendy's heart swelled as she saw the thimble sitting in his palm, the "kiss" she had given him the night he had taken her to Neverland. Seeing that he kept it brought joy and tears to her eyes. Peter pulled her in for a kiss before abruptly releasing her.

"Tink will take care of you. And when we see each other again, it will be our wedding! I'll finally be your husband!"

"You'll be the best there ever was," Wendy said with a smile.

"Of course I will! You're marrying the great Peter Pan after all!" he replied, his hands on his hips. Wendy shook her head and looked up at the fairy who was hovering over heads, her arms crossed and looking away as if offended by the interaction occurring beneath her.

"Are we flying or walking Tink?" Tink jingled and Peter handed Wendy her bag.

"You can follow her on foot. The Glade isn't too far. Be safe and don't wander off. I shall see you soon." Kissing her again, he pushed her toward the door and waved them off. He watched Tink lead her in the directon of the Glade and he sighed, leaning against the threshold. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he remembered something and he leaped into the air and flew in the opposite direction.

* * *

The youngest Lost Boy, Binky, was keeping watch with Peter's telescope and he gasped as he saw something flying toward him.

"Peter's back," he cried and there were yells of excitement from the Lost Boys as they tumbled out of the tree to greet their leader.

Peter landed in front of the boys, his hands on his hips and a broad grin on his face.

"Lost Boys, I have wonderful news!"

"What news, Peter?" They all cried.

"I have brought you a mother to care for you and tell you stories! And I'm marrying her tonight!"

"MARRY?!"

"Peter, that's a grown up thing!" Peter's face darkened slightly.

"My Wendy shall fit with no one else. Therefore, I'm to be her husband. And to be her husband, I must marry her and make her my wife. Have no fear boys, we'll still go on many wonderful adventures together! Nothing will change."

"What does that mean, fit with?" Peter went slightly red and did not answer.

"What is a mother anyway?" Pockets asked, scratching his head.

"I forget," Binky answered.

"She's someone who smells nice and tucks you in and reads you a story!" Prentiss cried.

"Oh a mother sounds lovely," Teddy said in delight. Peter let out a loud crow to get their attention.

"Boys! I want you all to come to my wedding tonight. You can meet Mother there."

"What is Mother's name?"

"Wendy. Wendy Moira Angela Darling."

"Such a long name," Teddy said, wrinkling his face. "Will you just call her Wendy Pan now?" Peter started to answer but stopped, looking surprised for a moment.

"I suppose I shall," he said quietly, then his face split into a huge grin at the thought of Wendy sharing his name. "Come boys, you must bathe and look presentable!"

"Bathe?!" they all said, their faces falling. Peter crossed his arms.

"This is my wedding. And you are meeting your Mother! Don't you want to make a good first impression?"

"What's an impression," Binky asked, confused. Peter looked just as baffled.

"I'm not sure but I think it's important to make a good one. Hurry boys, we don't have a lot of time! I'd better get ready myself."

"Look!" Binky was pointing at something behind Peter and two fairies fluttered over them and bowed low to Peter.

"My Prince, we come on the requests of the Queen. She has made you something special to wear for tonight's joyous occasion." Peter hastily followed the fairies into the forest where they had left his wedding clothes. When he saw them, he stopped cold, never really wearing anything but his leaves and vines. But this fairy-made outfit was beyond perfect for tonight. He grinned as he thought about how lovely his bride would be. He suddenly couldn't wait for his wedding, which was quite strange to say about the great Peter Pan.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been longer than usual since I updated, I'm having some computer issues. But thanks for your patience and support-I know you're anxious for the wedding so here ya go**!

When Tink entered the room, she stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened. The young woman who was staring into the mirror looked nothing like that annoying Wendy-bird that Peter had brought to Neverland. She looked much more regal and like she belonged in Neverland. Her dress was a toga style, with the one strap made of delicate white flowers and gold trimming at the bottom and a belt made of gold flowers. Her long blonde curls hung to her waist and tiny white flowers were woven into the gold strands. The Queen had also fashioned her a circlet made of fairy dust with a single jewel in the middle that dangled in the center of her forehead. Her make up was natural and made her look even more beautiful. Tink jingled something and Wendy glanced at the Queen for a translation.

"She says you look like a true princess of Neverland," the fairy said with a smile. Wendy looked shocked and pleased.

"Why, thank you Tinkerbell."

"Well, my dear, it's almost time. Are you ready?"

"When I marry Peter, will time stop for me? Or will I continue to age?"

"As long as you are in Neverland, my dear, you will not age anymore. The reason that Peter grew was so that he could be the same age as his true love. Now that you two are around the same age, physically at least, neither one of you will age anymore. Unless you leave Neverland, that is. Time stands still here but it continues to move on in the outside world. Once you marry Peter, you are bound to the island as he is. Neverland will feel what you feel and will accept you as her Princess. Neverlanders will look to you and Peter to care for the island, as Peter has done since the beginning." Wendy looked uncertain and Elphame folded her hands.

"You are not doubting Peter's love for you again, are you?"

"No, of course not," she said quickly, "I'll never doubt that again. I'm just not too confident on my ability to care for an island. What if I make a grave mistake as Princess?"

"You will make mistakes, Wendy, as we all do. But you and Peter learn together how to be Prince and Princess as well as husband and wife." Tink jingled and Elphame nodded.

"It's time. I shall meet you outside, Wendy. Do not keep Peter waiting too long." She winked at the young woman before she and Tink vanished.

* * *

The Glade was packed with Neverlanders; the people and creatures had all turned up in their finest to witness their Prince's marriage. It had been transformed into a magical paradise (this was Neverland, after all). Elphame hovered over Peter, who truly looked like the Prince of Neverland. He looked as if the forest had taken him and dressed him in the finest threads of Nature. Everyone muttered that the Prince looked exceptionally handsome and Tink's eyes leaked with tears at how majestic he looked.

Peter's attention shifted to something in the back of the Glade and everyone turned to look at what had captivated him so. Then they saw it. The most beautiful woman any of them had ever seen. There was not a single doubt that she would make a wonderful wife to Peter as well as a splendid Princess. Her gown shimmered as she walked barefoot down the aisle of flowers. Peter's jaw had gone slack as he drank in the beauty before him. Her face was lowered but when she looked up, she gasped at the sight before her.

The Prince of Neverland stood tall and proud, his muscular chest left bare and a splendid blue cape with fur trimming draped around his shoulders. Green trousers made of leaves hugged his slender hips and he too, walked barefoot. Around his neck, the tiny thimble rested against his heart and on his wrists he wore cuffs with designs etched into the gold. Atop his fair curls, a golden crown (made by the fairies with sprinkles of fairy dust in the design) was perched. Wendy had never thought him more handsome or magnificent. The pure love displayed on both faces as Wendy reached him, he held out his hand and she grasped it and joined him underneath Elphame. The Fairy Queen rose high into the air and held up her hands.

"Friends. Citizens of Neverland, we gather in this sacred spot to witness the joyous celebration of love and devotion. Our blessed Prince, Peter Pan has chosen this young woman, Wendy Moira Angela Darling, to remain by his side for all eternity. To be loyal and faithful to him; to love her unconditionally and provide her with everything she may desire, until his dying breath. Do you accept these duties, Wendy and Peter?"

"We do," they answered together.

"Tinkerbell, if I may have the rings." Tink flew forward and produced two striking rings made of gold, both with a silver thimble and acorn etched into the band. Tears streaming down her face, she handed the rings to Peter, who gave her a loving smile and a wink as he took the rings.

"These rings are made from the purest gold, for your love is the purest kind. And your love for each other is the most precious element in your lives, as gold is the most precious metal there is. The rings have no end, as your love for each other shall never cease. Peter, do you take Wendy to be your wife and pledge to care for her, provide for her, and protect her with your life?"

"I do," he said, never taking his eyes off her.

"And Wendy, will you vow to stand by Peter's side through the good times and the bad, to be faithful to him as your only husband, and continue to love him until your dying day?"

"I will," she said in the quietest of voices. Peter's heart was beating rapidly as he slid the rings on. His heart was beating more rapidly than it ever had before. Only the woman before him could make his heart race like that.

"Then I see nothing preventing me from naming you husband and wife. Peter, before all of your people and your island, you may kiss your chosen bride." Peter still held onto her hands and he pulled her into her arms and planted a sacred kiss on her lips, their first kiss as husband and wife. The fairies all floated above them and pixie dust shone in the sky like tiny stars. Wendy gasped in delight as Peter held her close to him.

"Now then, Prince of Neverland, would you like to proceed?" Peter nodded and pulled Wendy away from him. Puzzled, she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Wendy Pan, you have accepted me as your husband and therefore you are the new Princess of Neverland. Do you so swear to defend this land against any and all dangers? To fight by my side and never abandon those in need? Do you so swear to rule alongside me with a just and honest hand?"

"I so swear, Peter, to be a kind and honest Princess of this great land," she said, bowing her head. Peter's heart swelled as he accepted the crown that Elphame handed him, and held it over Wendy's fair head.

"As Prince of Neverland, it is my duty and my great honor to crown you Princess of the Neverland." The crown in his hands was near identical to the one he wore, save for it being smaller and more intricate designs with a diamond in the middle. Peter carefully set it atop her curls and kissed on both cheeks before he pulled her to her feet.

"Neverlanders," he announced loudly, turning to face his people, "I present to you, my wife and your new princess!" The applause was thunderous and Wendy curtsied low, closing her eyes in thanks. Peter could not take his eyes off her. At that moment in time, he understood perfectly what had made him grow. He loved this young woman so deeply that his heart could not bear to be separated from her and if it was age that was keeping them apart, his heart was ready to remedy that in a second. He watched as she went around the crowd, greeting them and smiling as they kissed her hand or bowed to her. She was already more gracious and humble than anyone could imagine. Peter couldn't keep the grin off his face; he had made the right choice for both himself and for his precious island.


	14. Chapter 14

Binky hesitantly approached his new mother and tugged on her dress. She looked down, surprised, but then scooped him up into her arms. Binky's arms went around her neck as he realized he quite liked being held and hugged like this. The other boys looked jealous; they wanted to be held by Mother as well. Peter made his way over to them and watched Wendy with Binky. No doubt about it, she would make a wonderful mother, both to the Lost Boys and whatever children they would have one day. Wendy caught Peter's eye and set Binky down.

"New Lost Boys?"

"Yep. Wendy, this is Ace, Pockets, Teddy, Prentiss, Cubby, and this little one is Binky." Wendy gave them a curtsy, which surprised the boys.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, boys. I'm Wendy. I suppose Peter has told you about me?"

"Just that you're going to be his wife and fit with him and tell us stories and be our new mother," Prentiss exclaimed. Wendy gave Peter a patronizing look but he merely grinned and shrugged.

"What does it mean, fit with?" Teddy asked again. Peter and Wendy quickly looked at each other and both went red.

"Boys, show Mother the gift you made her!" The boys all looked immensely proud of themselves as they thrust some sort of statue into her hands. It had to be Peter; no one else had that proud stance but the carving was so messy that his face could not be recognized and one of his legs was longer than the other. Peter, with his hands on his hips, grinned and winked at Wendy.

"I've never looked better, eh Wendy?"

"How clever! Thank you boys. I shall treasure it always!"

"I did most of the carving," Ace said smugly. Wendy made a note never to ask Ace to carve anything for her.

"Alright boys, go find something to do. I want to dance with my bride." Peter took Wendy's hand and lead her away from the boys, toward the middle of the glade.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?"

"Of course. You bowed and I curtsied. Then you took my hand and started flying me up. Everything was perfect for those few moments." Her face fell slightly, thinking of the horrible words he had said moments after their dance but Peter seemed to know what she was thinking and his hand went to her cheek while his other hand rested on her waist.

"And look how much has changed. I love you, Wendy. Now dance with me." He bowed low, as he had done that first night and she curtsied in return. They joined hands and she rested her other hand on his shoulder. Peter gazed into her eyes as he took her by the waist and moved slowly, dancing across the forest floor until he gently lifted her into the air and held her close. The fairies remembered that night well and recreated it perfectly; they floated around the couple, glowing brightly and adding more beauty to the atmosphere. Wendy was lost in Peter's loving gaze and this time, she knew he wouldn't turn her away. He raised them higher into the air until they were silhouetted against the moon and the fairies followed them, slowly revolving around the couple.

"So, Peter. What are your real feelings now?" Peter, who remembered that night as well, shook his head.

"Ask me again."

"Ask you what?"

"The last time we were here. What you asked me then. Ask me again." Wendy closed her eyes, for a second, imagining they were four years younger and he would refuse her touch, deny his love, and fly away. When she opened her eyes, she saw Peter watching her expectantly.

"What do you feel? Happiness? Sadness? Jealousy? Anger?...Love?"

"I feel them all, Wendy." Wendy looked puzzled. Peter bit his lip but continued his explanation.

"Happiness is a given. Sadness, because I remember what I said to you and how I hurt you. Jealousy because there was always that chance that you would find a husband and close your window. Anger at Hook for kidnapping you and for what he said to me. And love? I feel love most of all. It's making my heart feel like it will burst from my chest. I do feel, Wendy. I feel it all." Wendy wasn't sure what to say to this but Peter needed no words; he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Suddenly, the fairies all scattered in opposite directions and Peter broke the kiss, looking around frantically.

"What is it, Peter?"

"I'm not sure. The fairies are bothered by something. Let's get back to Elphame and Tink." But the two fairies appeared at their sides, looking anxious.

"Peter, you and Wendy return to your house immediately."

"Why, what's happened?"

"We're not sure but there is a force here that would do you both harm. Please go home and stay inside until I or Tinkerbell comes to you." Peter frowned.

"Elphame, this is our wedding. I'll fight whoever or whatever is here!"

"Peter, now is not the time to be brash. Go home with your wife and do your duty to protect her. If you stay and fight, you put her in harm's way." Peter recognized the truth of the Queen's words and gingerly nodded in agreement.

"Fine but if I haven't heard from you by morning, I'll come back here."

"We'll let everyone know. Hurry, and be safe." Wendy looked worried but Peter rubbed her arms comfortingly and shook his head.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Wendy. I'll protect you."

"I know, Peter. But what on earth is wanting to do us harm? You have enemies other than Hook?"

"Only the Pirates are against me and I've banished them to the Coast. If they think they can harm me, they're wrong. Come on, let's get back to the house." Saying a quick goodbye to the Lost Boys, Peter and Wendy flew back to their little house and landed in front of the door, which had been knocked off its hinges. Peter's face darkened as he took a step inside, Wendy right behind him with her hand covering her mouth. Peter drew his sword and looked around.

"Do you have your sword with you?" he whispered over his shoulder.

"Peter I'm in a dress. Where would I put it?!"

"Women," he muttered, shaking his head.

"Hey!" But Peter shushed her and took her hand, gripping his sword with his other hand. Whoever had broken in had made a mess of things. The table was turned over, bowls smashed on the floor. When they entered the bedroom, Wendy gasped in horror. Her trunks had been rummaged through and her things were strewn all over the floor. Her journal was lying in torn pages, some of her clothes lay ruined, and the dresser was tipped over. Peter grew red with anger.

"Who would do this," Wendy said quietly.

"Doesn't matter. I shall run him through."

"Peter…I don't want to stay here tonight. Is there somewhere else we can go? Somewhere safe?" Peter was about to say he would never run but with a glance over his shoulder, he saw how terrified she looked and that she was about to cry.

"Of course. Let's go."

"But shouldn't we-?" she made to step toward her ruined belongings but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Leave it. We'll clean it up tomorrow. Let's get out of here."

"Do you think someone is still in the house?" she lowered her voice to a whisper.

"We won't wait around to find out. Come on." He hastily scooped her up and her arms went around his neck, her neck burrowed in his chest. Glancing at the chaos one last time, he flew from the house and soared high above the trees, looking down below him, for what, Wendy had no idea. They flew for quite awhile until Peter landed on a rocky ledge that lead into a cave. He suddenly wished he had thought to bring a blanket for Wendy; he could sleep on the hard ground with no trouble but his wife was delicate and he was sure she had never slept on the ground before in her life.

"What is this place?" She asked, looking around.

"Dead Man's Cave. We play Hide and Seek here all the time. But it leads to more caves and becomes very confusing if you don't know where you're going. We'll be safe here. In the morning, we'll go back to the Glade and see if Elphame knows anything." He removed his wedding cloak and draped it around her shoulders.

"I wish I had brought you something soft to sleep on."

"I don't mind," she shrugged and Peter knew she was lying. But he didn't press the subject and he lowered himself to the ground, bringing her down with him. It was their wedding night but both of them had important matters on their minds and so instead of spending a night in wedded bliss, they fell asleep quickly, Wendy resting her head on his sturdy chest and his strong arms wrapping around her tightly, holding her to him.

"Wendy?" he said quietly in the darkness.

"Mmhm?" she replied sleepily.

"I'm glad I'm finally your husband." Wendy could only nod in slumber, though her heart was just as glad as his was.


	15. Chapter 15

_**It might be a few days before I can post more so here's a nice long cliffy for all of you ;-) Thanks for the continued support, yall are amazing! **_

Peter was jolted awake, sweat pouring down his brow. That same nightmare he had been having for years, ever since Wendy had left him, had come back again. He looked around frantically, terrified that he would find Wendy's lifeless form somewhere near him but he let out a sigh of relief when he saw her asleep on his chest. He did his best to slow down his heart rate and convinced himself Wendy was safe in his arms. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, doing his best not to wake her. Glancing at the mouth of the cave, he saw the sunlight pouring in and knew Elphame would not know where to find him. Biting his lip, he gently slid out from under her and watched her sleep for a moment. He knew she would be safe here in the caves and he would make sure to be quick about his talk with Elphame. He stroked her face gently, whispering "I love you" before he took off into the air.

When he arrived at the Glade, he was surprised to see the Leaders of Neverland all gathered in a circle, Elphame hovering over their heads. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Peter!"

"You're having a meeting without me?"

"Tinkerbell went to your house this morning and saw the damage that had been done. Are you and Wendy alright?"

"Yes. We arrived after the fact and I took her to a safe place to spend the night. That's where I left her sleeping. Do you know what is going on?"

"Tinkerbell thought that the pirates might have something to do with so she went to talk with Mr. Smee last night."

"Mr. Smee? The first mate of the _Jolly Roger_, Hook's second hand man?"

"Aye, that I was," said a voice behind Peter. He whirled around and his face darkened in anger, his hand going to his sword. Smee held up his hands in front of him.

"Wait, Peter, hear me out."

"Talk fast. And you better have something to say that will keep me from running you through."

"Your wife is in grave danger." Peter lowered his sword slightly, his brow furrowing in puzzlement and anger.

"What do you mean? What sort of danger?"

"There are forces around Neverland that would do you harm. Bringing her to Neverland has made you both stronger and more vulnerable. Your strength may have doubled, but your enemies know that Wendy is precious to you and could harm her to get to you. She may be a wonderful princess but it was dangerous to bring her to this island."

"What forces? Talk fast, man, I grow impatient."

"Peter, you must have patience and above all, you must listen without judgement," Tink said placingly. "This is the whole reason Neverland suggested you take a wife. So that you may become a better ruler and less of a hothead."

"I am not a hothead!"

"And less of a child," Tink said, almost hesitantly. Peter's eyes widened at her words. He never expected something like that to come from his best friend. He gripped his sword tighter and looked around him.

"So is that what you all think? That I'm nothing but a hotheaded child?"

"Of course not Peter and you will always be our Prince. But you must realize what Mr. Smee is saying. To get to you, someone might try to harm Wendy. You fail to realize that together, you both are the heart of Neverland now. The island has accepted her and for that we must be grateful. But you know as well as we do that if anything happens to her, you will be lost. Heartbroken. Completely vulnerable. It is a perfect way to end the great Peter Pan." Peter fixed his gaze on the fairy queen and rose his chin in the air.

"I can protect my Wendy and myself. Nothing shall happen to her."

"Peter," Tink said pleadingly, flying in front of Peter's face, "please listen to all of us. We just want you to be careful. And it might not be a bad idea to take Wendy back to London for a while. Just until you discover the threat and get rid of it, once and for all. It would be safer for both of you that way." Peter stared into his friend's eyes and saw that she spoke true; he was about to accuse her of being jealous again but he saw how worried she looked and he sighed.

"She won't like being sent away. She's a fighter, she'll want to stay and help."

"Then make her see the danger of staying here," Smee said hurriedly. "Make her realize how much danger she is placing you if she stays. You can bring her back after you eliminate the threat. But to do that, you must fight with a clear head and you cannot do so with your love so near to danger…or to you." Peter nodded and without another word, rose into the air and took off toward the Caves. The Leaders watched him go with worried expressions.

"Queen Elphame, can you see the future? What will happen to our Prince?"

"Only time will tell. Neither of their futures is clear and I hope that we can find and eliminate this threat quickly. Peter will not do well being away from her for long."

"I have a feeling it is more than one group of Neverland that is trying to get rid of Wendy," Smee said quietly. The Indian Chief looked quickly at him, frowning.  
"What makes you say that, pirate?"

"Because I don't think just one person is after Peter. And when we searched their house this morning, we saw that Wendy's belongings had been searched. I don't know if I believe that someone is after Peter. I think someone is after Wendy."

"But as you said, going after Wendy IS going after Peter."

"Yes but what if someone just wants Wendy for theirs? What if it has nothing to do with Peter?" Tink frowned.

"Who else would want Wendy?"

"I don't know. I'm just making guesses."

"Alright, for now, let us assume Peter will return Wendy to her home in London. We need to start searching the island for something, anything, to lead us to whoever or whatever broke into their house. Once we learn that, we shall learn more about whatever is after them. Chief, you and Tiger Lily inform your people of what is happening and search for tracks around their house. Tinkerbell, you and the other fairies fly around, cover different parts of Neverland and if you see anything strange, inform me immediately. The rest of you, return to your tribes and groups and inform them of what is happening. Mr. Smee, are you sure that the pirates are not behind this?"

"As sure as I can be, Majesty. 'Sfar as I know, they keep to themselves around the Coast. They don't really have anyone to follow, now that the Cap'n is gone and they prefer it that way. I think some of them want to get out of Neverland but that's it." Elphame sighed deeply; having nothing to go on was making her quite anxious.

"Very well, we shall reconvene here in the morning and let us hope we have more information then." The group scattered in different directions, not saying a word but their worry clear by the vacant expressions on their faces.

* * *

Peter landed near the entrance to the cave and hoped Wendy was still sleeping. He crept in quietly, trying not to disturb her but he let out a strangled cry when he saw the cave empty and her crown lying on its side. He ran to pick up the crown and held it in his hands.

"No," he said quietly. He looked around, frantically calling out her name. Only silence greeted him. Still holding her crown, he flew to the top of the cave and peered out over the rocky ledge. A bit further down, flung over the rocks, was Peter's wedding cloak he had given to Wendy to keep warm. Snatching it up, his eyes widened in horror when he saw a red stain near the bottom of the cloak. Feeling sick to his stomach, he clutched the cloak to his heart and his tears wet the fabric. Feeling the rage boil inside him, he let out a heart-wrenching cry that startled all of Neverland.

"WENDY!"

Tink was at his side within minutes and she stared down at him with worry.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Peter held out the cloak in his shaking hand and Tink gasped.

"She's gone?!"

"I'll rip the island apart until I find her," he said through gritted teeth but Tink flew in front of his face and held up her hands.

"Peter, you must keep a cool head. You will find her, but you can't just run off without thinking. You need a plan—"

"And while I sit here planning, Wendy could be hurt or dead!" Peter yelled angrily.

"Peter, THINK! You have always been able to feel her. Feel what she's feeling, feel if she's in danger…you would know if she was dead! Just try to feel her now. Calm down. And feel." Tink hovered next to his face and was speaking to him in a soothing tone. Peter closed his eyes and focused all of his thoughts on his beloved Wendy. He felt a pain in his chest as he felt her fear but he could not feel anything else, no physical harm at least. He opened his eyes and Tink bit her lip.

"Well?"

"She's terrified. But she's alright. Now how do I find her?"

"Let's tell Elphame what has happened. We can continue to search the island by air. We'll find her, Peter, I promise her." She quickly kissed his cheek and took off toward the Glade, Peter right behind her.

* * *

Elphame was stunned to hear what had happened and she knew by the look on Peter's face that he was ready to burn down the forests searching for her. She knew, though, that Tink would keep him calm and collected while they searched. But this was exactly what she had feared. Someone had taken Wendy and Peter would put himself in harm's way to rescue her. Could they make Peter back off and let the Neverlanders handle it? No, Peter would never allow someone else to fight his fight and he certainly would never sit back while Wendy was in danger. Wendy was his number one priority and it was for that reason that they had to get her back. Elphame reasoned that they could lock him up while they searched. It would certainly keep him out of danger and they could find Wendy quickly without him interfering. She bit her lip as she glanced at the Prince, knowing that he would be furious with the entire island if they carried out that particular plan. But they couldn't take the chance. Neverland was tied to Peter; he was much too important to lose. Elphame bowed her head and held up her hands to stop Peter from continuing.

"Wait here, Peter, while I gather more fairies to continue the search. Tinkerbell is right, we shall search from the air. The more eyes we have, the more likely we are to find her quickly. Whoever took her can't have gotten far."

"She's close. I can feel it."

"Good. Stay right here and I'll return shortly."

"I'm going to fly ahead with Tink. You and the others can join us later."

"No Peter. I don't want you to do this alone."

"I'm not alone, I'll be with Tink and I'll be fine! Besides, I have to find her!"

"We will find her, Peter," Elphame said patiently but Peter shook his head furiously.

"BEFORE something happens to her, Elphame! I have to go."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that Peter," she said quietly. Peter stopped in mid air and stared at the fairy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He let out a cry of surprise as ropes wound their way around his wrists and ankles and pulled him back to land into the arms of two Indian braves. He struggled furiously, trying to yank himself free but the braves were much bigger and stronger than he was. He stared, wide eyed as the Chief knelt in front of him.

"The Prince of Neverland is too valuable to risk his life. We cannot allow you to put yourself in danger for a mere mortal girl."

"That mere mortal girl is my wife, you bastard, and your princess!" Peter tossed about, crying for help. Tink watched from above, her eyes wide in horror.

"Bind and gag him. We will rescue Wendy, Peter, but we cannot allow you to do it yourself. It is as we feared. Someone is trying to defeat you and they will use Wendy to do it."

"You can't do this," he cried. "I'm the only one who can feel her, it's how I'll find her! You won't find her in time, she'll be dead! Let me go, let me go right now!"

"I'm sorry Peter," Elphame said in a sorrowful voice, her face full of anguish, "but we have no choice. If Wendy is dead before we get to her, you will have no reason to stay a grown up. You will become our boy Prince once more." It took a moment for the words to sink in but Peter's eyes reflected the horror he felt as he fixed his gaze upon Elphame.

"You will regret this, Elphame. Wendy has become the most important thing in my life! When I get out of here, I'll burn Neverland to the ground and you with it!"


	16. Chapter 16

Elphame watched in horror as the Indian braves dragged Peter back to their Village to bind and gag him. Her heart was heavy as she witnessed the rage in her Prince's eyes and she prayed that they would find Wendy quickly; it was the only way Peter would forgive them for doing this. Heaving a great sigh, she turned back to her fairies and started directing them all over the island. They had to find Wendy. Before anything happened to her.

"Queen Elphame!" The fairy turned to the sparrowman who was flying toward her and she frowned.

"What is it, Jingles?"

"Near the lagoon, we found this," he indicated behind him and four fairies fluttered nearby holding up Wendy's circlet that the Queen had made for her. It had been torn as if it had been ripped off. Elphane's eyes widened.

"You say you found this near the lagoon?"

"Yes Your Majesty."

"The mermaids know everything that happens around Neverland. Perhaps they know who took Wendy."

"The mermaids refuse to talk to us, Majesty. They refuse to talk to anyone." Elphame's face fell. What Jingles said was true…the mermaids didn't really like anyone. Well, they liked one person in Neverland but it was out of the question.

"Keep searching. Wendy is alive but we have no idea who has taken her or what they want. So we do not know how long she will stay this way."

* * *

Tink flew as fast as her wings would carry her. She warily approached the Indian Village and avoided being seen. Her eyes traveled around the Village, hoping to see a sign of where they may be keeping Peter but she didn't see him anywhere. Her eyes narrowed when she saw the Indian Princess approaching a teepee and talking to the guards in a low voice. The braves looked around before they parted and allowed the Princess to pass. Tink zoomed closer and peered into the teepee. Her eyes widened in horror as she encountered Peter bound to the wooden pole in the middle of the teepee, a cloth tied over his mouth. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion as the princess approached him and Tink flew closer to hear what she was saying.

"—needn't be afraid of me, Peter. I don't want to harm you or your princess." Peter tossed his head, his voice muffled through his gag. Tiger Lily bit her lip then removed the cloth from his mouth. Peter shook his head then muttered his thanks.

"Peter, you mustn't be angry with Father or the fairies. They just want to keep you safe."  
"I don't want to hear excuses, Tiger Lily. They're keeping me from finding her! I knew your father was angry about my marriage but—"

"You cannot be suggesting that he was involved in Wendy's disappearance!" Peter smirked.

"I wasn't. You're the one who said it, not me." Tiger Lily's eyes narrowed at his cheek.

"Neverland's fate is tied to your fate. We can't lose you and therefore we cannot allow you to put yourself in danger while looking for her. Leave it to the fairies. They will find her, believe you me."  
"This is ridiculous. My own island and people, turned against me."

"We aren't turned against you, Peter, we're trying to help you!"

"Then help me get out of here! Please Tiger Lily, I beg of you. I can't lose her." Tiger Lily's eyes met his and she gasped when she saw tears welling up in the depths of blue.

"The Wendy lady is that important to you?"

"Neverland has always been my first love. Wendy has taken her place." Tiger Lily's eyes widened, hoping that the island had no way of hearing this. Neverland would banish Wendy in a second, wherever she was.

"You would risk everything for her? Even the lives of your people?" Peter hung his head, his expression clear. Tiger Lily's heart sank.

"You are not the Prince I thought you were," she said quietly.

"I never wanted to be Prince. But I learned to love what I became and I never wanted it to change. Until I met her. Then I started wishing I was normal and believe me, I had never wished for that in my life! Wendy changed my life. She made me want to give it all up. Grow up for her. And right now, more than anything, I wish I could leave Neverland and start a family with her, as a mortal man." His words were crushing Tiger Lily's heart and Peter knew it. She opened her mouth to speak but he was quicker.

"But I know that I can't. I have a duty and responsibility to my people and to my home. I vowed to protect Neverland and protect her I shall. But I can't do it alone. I need Wendy by my side. Help me get her back, Tiger Lily. I know you understand how much she means to be. You never wanted to be married to me. I wouldn't be a good husband to you. I don't even think I'm a good husband to Wendy! Please don't be upset that I chose her and not you." Tiger Lily gazed into his eyes.

"I'm not upset, Peter. I knew you would never love me like you love her. And I feel joy that you have your true love. But you are wrong. I did want to marry you. We would have made a powerful couple, you and I. My people were very angry that you chose a mortal over me. I was not angry but saddened, yes. I am sorry I cannot be what you want." Peter's mouth opened slightly, unsure of how to respond. He shifted slightly, the ropes cutting into his wrists. Tiger Lily quickly wiped at her face and turned away. Tink flew to Peter's side and he started when he heard her jingling.

"Tink! I knew you wouldn't betray me."

"Of course not, silly boy. But I had to hide from Elphame. She has sent fairies all over Neverland to find her."

"Is she behind this Tink?"

"Peter, of course not! Elphame loves you and would never do anything to hurt you." Peter's brow raised.

"Is that so?" He shook his bound wrists, wincing as the ropes sliced his flesh.

"She and the others just want to keep you out of danger. And I'm afraid I agree with them." Peter looked furious but Tink flew closer and pushed a curl out of his face.

"I would die if something were to happen to you, Peter. I love you so much."

"Tink-"

"Jingles found something of Wendy's near the lagoon."

"Mermaid Lagoon!" Peter said quickly and Tink nodded. Tiger Lily turned back around and listened to Peter's one-sided conversation, for she of course only heard jingling from Tinkerbell.

"But we fairies can't get near there. They don't like us."

"The mermaids? You think they took Wendy? But how?"

"I never said they took her, but they may know something about her kidnapping."

"Tink, we need to go to Mermaid Lagoon!" Tiger Lily shook her head.

"The mermaids hate the fairies, everyone knows that. In fact they like no one." Peter's chin rose defiantly.

"They like me." Tiger Lily opened her mouth to argue but she closed it, knowing it was true. If the mermaids knew something, and they probably did, the only person they would talk to was Peter. He found her eyes again and silently pleaded with her. Tink turned to the Indian Princess as well and waited with baited breath. With a deep breath, Tiger Lily grabbed her dagger from her dress and cut Peter free.

"Save her Peter. But if you die in the process, I'm never speaking to you again."

"No one can defeat the great Peter Pan," he said with a cocky grin and in a flash, he and Tink were gone. Tiger Lily bit her lip and looked around. Now how was she going to explain this?! And would she be alive long enough to do it?

* * *

Peter soared over Mermaid Lagoon and glanced at Tink.

"Go on and let the Lost Boys know what's happening. You shouldn't be anywhere near here."

"I can still help you," she protested. Peter's face softened and he held out his hand for her to rest in

"You're already the best friend anyone could ask for. Now I need to do this alone. I'll meet you back at the Hideout." Tink nodded and took off, leaving Peter to hover alone over the water. He lowered himself to a rock and started making hissing and clicking noises. To anyone who might be listening, it would sound like sheer muddle but the sounds made perfect noise to those who lived beneath the sea. Several dark heads emerged from the waves and they peered around at who might be calling to them. Their faces lit up when they saw their Prince leaning toward them on a rock, calling them forth.

"Mermaids, I need your help."

"What does the Pan want with us?" Peter turned to face the mermaid, a lovely siren who was known as Nixie. She was especially enchanted with Peter and loved to listen to his stories. He leaned in closer.

"You know that I was married last night, yes?"

"We heard of a royal wedding. Who has captured our Prince's attentions?"

"A mortal by the name of Wendy." Two other mermaids hissed and Peter glared at them. Nixie cocked her head.

"The girl you brought to our waters years ago? You have chosen her for your wife?"

"I have but now she is lost to me. She was kidnapped this morning and I need your help in finding her. I have barely two days before her eighteenth birthday. My greatest fear is that Neverland will banish her to the Outlands if I do not get her back by then." Nixie studied him closely.

"The Pan loves a woman?"

"More than I ever thought possible. Will you help me, Nixie?"

"We will help the Pan. Your woman was dragged by here early this morning. We heard struggle and saw a girl, bound and gagged, being dragged by a dark shape. We did not see faces but my sisters followed them further out to sea to see what they were doing. They dragged her to Marooner's Rock, where they tied her to the cliff and watched the water rise higher and higher." Peter's heart raced.

"Did they rescue her? Is she alright?"

"My sisters left the spot. They do not know if the girl drowned or not."

"Can they take me to the exact spot they saw her?" Nixie looked at the mermaids around her and made clicking sounds. Peter understood that she was telling them that the mermaids would help the Pan find his Wendy-lady. The other mermaids nodded and pointed off in the distance.

"We will show the Pan where the Wendy was left." Nixie dove underneath the waves and when she appeared at the surface, she was far out to sea. Peter jumped into the air and took off after her, keeping his eyes peeled on the horizon.

* * *

The mermaids lead Peter to Marooner's Rock, a rocky cliff that was near the Black Castle, where Peter had once fought Hook with the help of Wendy and her brothers. He flew lower and frantically looked around. The mermaids hissed and stopped and Peter frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"They won't go any further," Nixie said, looking over her shoulder, at what, Peter didn't know. But she looked afraid,

"Nor will I. There is something dangerous nearby. The cliff your woman was tied to is right beyond that ledge. But there is danger lurking nearby. Be careful, Peter Pan."

"Thank you Nixie. Thank you all." Nixie and the others dove back underneath the water and Peter soared over the water toward the cliff. Staying low and keeping his eyes peeled, he searched for any trace of Wendy. He saw the cliff the mermaids had told him about and his heart pounded as he saw the waves sloshing over the rocks. The waves were very high now; if anyone had been tied to that rock, they surely would have drowned. Doing his best to keep calm, Peter swooped in and landed on the ledge. A scrap of white material was caught on the ledge and he immediately recognized it as a piece of Wendy's gown. Finding it more and more difficult to breathe, he leaned down and saw that there were chains stretched across the rocks but that they were empty. Finally breathing with relief, he studied the chains and saw that they had been opened. If Wendy had been chained to the rock, someone had released her. Peter straightened up, feeling more frustrated. Suddenly, a hand shot out of the water and grabbed a hold of his ankle. With a cry, Peter was yanked underneath the water and thrashed around helplessly. Several webbed hands wrapped around him and held him tightly. He felt his heart start to slow, his eyes start to close, and his breath slipping away. As if by miracle, he felt a pair of lips press themselves upon his and he suddenly found it easy to breathe again. He opened his eyes to see Nixie's large brown ones staring back at him. She smiled.

"Now you can breathe under water. Hold onto my hand and don't let go. I want to show you something." Not being able to reply, he nodded and kicked as hard as he could, following her through the water.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a strange sensation and one he had never experienced before, breathing under water. He wondered why, in all his years of knowing the mermaids, had he never done this before but he didn't know if he liked it or not. It was fascinating, seeing the bottom of the ocean and all of the sea life passing by. The other mermaids swam nearby while Nixie's webbed hand held onto his tightly. Peter wanted to ask how much further; he didn't have webbed hands or feet and he was getting weak and tired. Nixie glanced at him and smiled.

"Not far now."

They lead him to a large cave that looked like an open mouth of a giant sea serpent. The entrance was being guarded by two large mermen and two sharks. Nixie put her finger to her lips and lead Peter around to the side. There were several large holes in the wall through which they could peer. Peter's eyes widened when he saw a huge crocodile (or a crocodile corpse, for it was most definitely dead) lying near the entrance to the cave. Behind it, another cavern with a light glowing from it was being guarded by another huge merman. Peter frowned at Nixie and she pulled him away from the cave, back toward the surface.

When he emerged from the depths, he inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with fresh air. Nixie appeared beside him and Peter shook the water out of his eyes. Underneath the water, it had been cool and pleasant but now he felt wet and cold. He jumped back onto the rock and shivered.

"I don't understand," he clicked. "What was that?"

"We're not sure. It is strange to see mermen on our side of the island. We stay far away from each other. That crocodile has not been seen in many years. And we have no idea why its body lies in the cave. There is something evil underneath these waters, Peter Pan."

"Wait a second…that crocodile…that's the one—"

"Yes. It is the creature that swallowed your arch enemy, Captain Hook. Now it lies dead on the bottom of the sea." Peter frowned and rubbed his chin.

"What were those mermen guarding?"

"This we do not know. It could be a precious underwater treasure of some kind. Mermen do not usually leave their homes, unless it involves great amounts of treasure." Peter sighed and continued to wring out his clothes.

"Is there any way we can get into that cave tonight and find out?"

"That is a great risk, Peter Pan. If the mermen catch us…we will be begging for death in the end."

"Nixie, I'm not giving up. Something has taken Wendy from me and I need so many answers. Something in that cave may lead me to her. I can't do this without you." Nixie shook her lovely head.

"Of course we will help the Pan. Meet back here tomorrow night, when the moon is high in the sky." And without another word, she dove underneath, leaving Peter to stare at the crashing waves in the distance.

* * *

His heart pounding, Peter raced back to the Hideout. He decided to cut through the Forest, as it was much more covered and he had less of a risk being seen. He felt helpless and tried not to feel hopeless. He didn't know what he would do all day waiting for night to come so he could travel under the sea again. He wished Nixie had taken him back under tonight. The longer Wendy was away from him, the more anxious he grew. And as stated before, Peter Pan did not like to feel anxious. Peter flew with haste to the Hideout to tell the Lost Boys what had happened but he stopped when he heard a woman's cry. Frozen in mid air, he looked around for the source of the cry and his eyes widened at something below him. Taking off toward the ground, he approached Tiger Lily bound to a tree. She was scratched up and bleeding and the ropes were pulling her arms behind her. Her eyes widened when Peter came into view.

"Peter," she whispered.

"Tiger Lily! Who's done this to you?"

"Get out of here now! They're looking for you." Biting his lip, Peter hesitated for a moment before he grabbed his dagger and sliced through her ropes. He tossed her over his shoulder and took off toward the hideout.

The Lost Boys greeted Peter with excitement but they fell silent when they saw that he had the Indian Princess with him. He carefully set her down and she brushed herself off, straightening up and gazing at him.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Peter, what happened?" Teddy asked.

"Quiet. Tiger Lily, what happened to you?"

"I am disgraced and banished. My father discovered that I set you free and he ordered for me to be tied to the tree. I was given my dagger and my bow and arrow to defend myself but they wouldn't have done me a lot of good if a wild animal had gotten a hold of me. You saved my life."

"Sounds like I'm the reason you were in danger in the first place," he said uncomfortably.

"Peter, where is Mother?"

"QUIET! Your FATHER did that to you?" Peter had had about enough of fathers mistreating their daughters. Tiger Lily nodded, staring at the floor.

"I disgraced him and Neverland. The fairies are searching for you and Elphame has ordered that you be chained and taken to the Mountain. She is looking for Tinkerbell too." Tink jingled from one of the boy's shoulders and Peter glanced at her with a worried expression.

"They still don't know where our Hideout is. We're safe here. For now, at least. I can't believe the trouble I've brought you Tiger Lily, but thank you."

"You said you were willing to risk your peoples' lives to get your love back," Tiger Lily said, her dark eyes boring into Peter's. Peter's gaze shifted to the floor, guiltily avoiding hers.

"I didn't want any of this to happen. I don't know why it has come to this. All I want is to get Wendy back. If only Elphame let me search for my own wife, none of us would be in this mess."

"And yet here we are. Nothing can be done so let us move on. Did you find anything out from the mermaids?" Peter quickly filled them in on what he had discovered under water and the Boys gasped to hear that he was going back tomorrow night.

"What if the crocodile isn't really dead? You told us that thing was gigantic!"

"It's dead. I want to know how and why, though. And why are the mermen here and what are they guarding?"

"What's all of this got to do with Wendy?" Tink spoke up.

"Maybe nothing, but I've got to find out. It's getting late and we should get some rest. Tiger Lily, you'll stay with us. When we've rescued Wendy and all of this is over, your people will have to welcome you back." She smiled sadly but shook her head.

"I'm afraid this won't just blow over, Peter. I overheard Elphame talking to the fairies. Neverland is shifting. It has sensed your change of allegiance and is furious with you. And since you have been on the run, it is even more furious because it thinks you are guilty of loving Wendy more than you love your Neverland." Peter tried to swallow.

"I…I do. I don't want to have to choose, of course, but if it comes down to it…" he trailed off, looking sad. The Boys looked shocked.

"All of this just for some girl?" Ace asked incredulously. Peter's eyes narrowed.

"She isn't just some girl, Ace, and you better watch yourself. I'm the Prince of Neverland and I can easily send you back to grow up." Ace's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"I meant no disrespect, Peter, but is this girl worth all of this trouble? Wouldn't it be simpler to just…turn back into a boy again? Let her grow up, away from Neverland and—" Ace let out a yelp as Peter's sword found its way to his throat. Peter's eyes flashed and he looked angrier than the boys had ever seen him.

"Keep talking, Ace. I dare you." Ace swallowed and fell silent. Tink flew to Ace and pushed Peter's sword down.

"Peter, calm down right now. Ace is worried about you, like the rest of us are. Elphame has never issued such orders before and we're becoming enemies with our family and friends! All because of a girl."

"You too Tink?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh Peter, be quiet. You know I never liked the girl. But I'm happy to see what joy she brings to you and I shall of course help you get her back. All I'm saying is look at what bringing her here has done to the balance. To your life. Everything is in chaos and there is no reason for it! Don't be angry with Elphame or Ace or anyone else. You were the one who brought her here. You knew Neverland would have trouble accepting her. You knew the consequences but you didn't care. Now you're paying for your thoughtlessness and your selfishness." Peter gaped at her, his jaw wide.

"HOW is loving someone being selfish?!"

"Because you fail to realize that Neverland should always be your first love. You are our Prince! You protect us. If you leave, all of Neverland will die. This is bigger than one mortal girl. It's like you hold a scale in your hand and Wendy is on one side while the other holds the entire population of Neverland. And you actually let Wendy outweigh us! I knew you were selfish, Peter, but I didn't think you'd ever put anyone before your beloved Neverland." Peter mouthed silently, too angry to speak. Finally, he turned around to face the room.

"Look, I am sorry that I am so selfish and I finally found love. I am sorry that I choose my wife over all of this. And I'm sorry I can't be the Prince you want me to be. So you know what? I'll find a replacement. Someone who can be the Prince you deserve and I'll be free to take Wendy and grow up with her. Neverland can be tied to someone else for decades and leave me be. When I find Wendy, I'll take her away from here for good. Tink, you'll never have to see her again. Tiger Lily, you can marry the new prince and bring your family honor that way. And boys, you can elect a new leader since I have disappointed you so. I'll leave you all be and bid you all very fond farewells. I'm sorry that it's come to this and that this goodbye has to be so bitter." Shaking his head, Peter flew from the room and out the door while everyone remained silent and still, not able to speak or even breathe at Peter's words or departure.


	18. Chapter 18

**_So I wanted to let you guys know your support and reviews made me so happy that I have been writing all day! I'm really excited about where I've decided to take it and I hope you guys like it too. I love that people enjoy my work so again, thanks SO much! Here's a nice long one for you guys for being so awesome! :-) _**

Tink's wings drooped and she let out a series of jingles, which no one in the room could understand. The new Lost Boys had not been able to learn to speak fairy and all of them were looking quite worried. Binky started to cry.

"Binky, it will be alright," Tiger Lily said, dropping to her knees and pulling the boy close. Binky shook his head.

"I want Mother! And Father! I don't want to lose either of them."

"We won't lose either of them. Peter is just upset. Give him some time to cool off and once he finds Wendy, things will go back to the way they were." But she and Tink exchanged looks and they both knew things would NOT go back to the way they were. Ace sniffed and rubbed at his face.

"I can't believe…oh, what have I done?"

"Ace, it's not your fault. Peter knows you were just worried about him. He'll come around. Come on boys, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow we can search for Wendy and see what we come up with. She is still our Princess and Peter is still our Prince, whether he wants to be or not." Everyone shuffled out of the room except for Ace, who stared at the door that Peter had flown out of.

"What have I done," he whispered.

* * *

Peter had a hard time sleeping that night; nightmares haunted him all night and when he woke in the morning, he had dark circles under his eyes. Deciding not to wait until night, he flew to Mermaid Lagoon and hoped Nixie would answer his call.

Nixie was not happy to hear that Peter wanted to go now and she tried to dissuade him as best she could. But Peter insisted they go while it was still early, as everyone might still be asleep. So Nixie and two of her sisters, after kissing Peter and giving the magical ability to breathe underwater, lead him down to the depths of the Never Sea.

There were no mermen on guard but the two sharks still swam near the entrance. Peter bit his lip and glanced at Nixie.

"Oona, you and Cleodora distract the sharks. I'll take Peter into the cave."

"Be careful sister," Oona said in a stream of clicks before she and her sister took off toward the cave. Nixie gripped Peter's hand.

"We won't have much time so we have to do this quickly. You want to see what is in that cavern, yes?" Peter nodded. "Very well. Wait right here for a moment, I'll be right back." She turned to leave but Peter grabbed her hand and shook his head. Nixie patted his shoulder gently.

"Stay out of sight and don't swim off. I'll be right back." Peter waited by the cave wall while the mermaids swam off in different directions and he suddenly felt a deep sense of foreboding about everything. Tink's words echoed in his head and it made his heart hurt. He wished his friends would understand. He still loved Neverland but he needed Wendy. Without her, life had just seemed to lose meaning. Why couldn't they understand that? Why was it so selfish of him to love someone with all his heart? Was it wrong? He wondered how other royals had done it. Was Tink right? Was it horrible that he was putting Wendy before everything else?

Nixie was back in moments, bringing Peter out of his thoughts. She held a small eel in her right hand and saw that Peter looked puzzled. Putting a finger to her lips, she grabbed his hand again and swam to the entrance to the cave. Peter felt uneasy about entering this place that seemed to have a thousand sharpened teeth all around them. Nixie waited for a moment and Peter heard a roar and saw Cleodora and Oona swimming in opposite directions, the sharks right behind them. Nixie pulled Peter into the cave and stayed near the wall as they could. Peter stared down at the crocodile that had destroyed his enemy. He frowned when he saw deep gashes in the creature's side. He looked at Nixie and pointed to the animal.

"I don't want to go near that thing. Come on, the cavern is just ahead." She held onto the eel and it started to light up like a little flashlight. Peter gripped her hand as they swam toward the cavern, both sighing with relief when they saw the merman was not there. As they swam closer, Nixie raised the eel so that the light was shining in front of them. A huge rock was blocking the entrance to the cavern so that it was completely closed off. There was a small hole that they could look through. Peter started forward but Nixie held him back.

"Peter…there's something here. Something evil. I think we should go." Peter shook his head and tugged her toward the cavern. She looked around the cave worriedly.

"Let's make it fast. There is danger in here." Peter did not want to know what sort of danger waited for them and he agreed they should act quickly. Swimming toward the cavern, Nixie saw the hole was only big enough to put their head through. She briefly let go of Peter's hand and peered through the hole to see into the cavern. Gasping, she pulled back and looked quickly at Peter.

"Peter...it's—" but she fell silent, her eyes widening in horror. Peter heard it too. Something was shifting inside the cave, near them. They could see nothing, only the dead crocodile below them. Suddenly Cleodora and Oona appeared at the entrance to the cave.

"Get out of there now! Something is in there with you."

_"Who…Are…You,"_ said a cold voice that made both Peter and Nixie shudder. The voice sounded like it came from beside them. Peter looked quickly at the cavern and shook his head at Nixie.

"Peter…let's get out of here." He pointed to the cavern and looked at her questioningly. Nixie was looking very afraid now.

"We can't do anything for her right now—" Peter's head snapped up and he swam to the hole in the cavern. Peering through, his heart skipped a beat when he saw a slender figure chained to the rock. Blonde hair floated around her pale face like a halo; her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping. Peter gripped the rocks in front of him so tightly he scratched his palm and started to bleed.

"Wendy," that came out as a gurgle with a stream of bubbles. Nixie tugged on his arm.

"We'll come back later, Peter, we have to go. Now!" Peter shook his head, trying to shove her off but the mermaid was too strong for the lad. She pulled him out of the cave and back toward the surface. Oona let out a scream.

"Look out!" Peter's bleeding hand had drawn the sharks back and they looked ravenous. Nixie groaned.

"What do we do?"

"We can't stay here, we'll get eaten! And we can't possibly out swim them both while we have him with us." Nixie seemed to be weighing her options and her eyes fell on Peter's.

"Sisters you go back and tell the others where we are. Peter and I will hide in the cave until you bring reinforcements."

"Sister, you can't—"

"We have no choice. Go!" With great speed, Nixie pulled Peter back into the cave and they hid against the rocks. They watched as the sharks sped after the mermaids but Oona and Cleodora were both fast swimmers and they were far ahead of the creatures in minutes. Nixie sighed with relief which quickly turned into a strangled gasp as the voice reminded her of whatever impending danger they were facing.

"_I will give you one…last…chance. Leave now and do not return."_ Nixie glanced at Peter, who shook his head.

"_You do not belong here. What this cave holds now belongs to me."_ Peter tried to shout out but all that came out was a stream of bubbles. Nixie rolled her eyes.

"You can't speak down here, Peter, stop trying," she hissed. Peter gnashed his teeth and swam to the other side of the cave, where the cavern was and where Wendy was. As he got closer, he heard a deep growl from below him and he wondered for a moment if the creature really was dead. Nixie shook her head and swam after him, grabbing onto his hand.

"Let go," he yelled, trying to pull himself free.

"Stop it, Peter. We're helpless down here, don't you understand? How do you think we can save your lady?" Suddenly, there came a different noise from inside the cave, a noise Peter had heard many times but not in many years. The slow tick-tock-tick-tock of a rusty old clock ticking in the belly of a monster.

Nixie heard the ticking and her eyes widened in horror. Swimming as fast as she could, she grabbed Peter's arm and dragged him from the cave. She had decided she would rather face two sharks rather than whatever mysterious evil was lurking in that cave. Peter was too weak to fight back as he was dragged to the surface and Nixie did not speak as she kept her eyes forward. Oona and Cleodora were at her side a moment later and all three mermaids emerged from the water with Peter.

"Nixie, what is down there?" Oona asked, her wide eyes clouded with worry.

"I don't have a clue. But Peter's lady is down there so we need to figure out what to do." Peter gasped for breath, shaking water out of his eyes.

"We…need…a plan," he managed to get out.

"Peter, we have no idea what we're up against," Nixie said desperately. "This may be an impossible feat—"

"Then you stay out of it. But I have to find a way to save her. Now that I know where she is, I won't stop until I bring her back to the surface."

"You mean you saw her? Alive?" Nixie glanced at her sisters and bit her lip.

"Well…we assume she was alive—"

"I'd know if she was dead, believe me," Peter cut her off. "She's still alive, she was under some sort of spell."

"Who has that kind of power? And what does someone want with the Pan's wife?" Nixie was watching Peter closely and ignored her sister's question.

"Is it true then? That your allegiance to Neverland is no more and that you are willing to grow up to be with your Wendy-lady?" Peter gaped at her.

"Is that what they are saying?"

"All of Neverland is talking about it. The fairies were willing to keep you locked up to rescue you but now they are saying it would be better to find Wendy and let you both go immediately. It is said you no longer love Neverland."

"Then what they say is wrong!" Peter said heatedly. "I love Neverland as I always have. I just have a different kind of love for Wendy. I don't want to leave the island and I never wanted it to be a fight between me and my people. But I'll fight for my love. And if it would be easier for me to leave, I'll do it. I told the Lost Boys last night that I can find a replacement, someone can care for the island as well as I have—"

"Only the Pan can care for the island," Oona said patiently. Cleodora nodded.

"There is nothing wrong with having two loves, Peter Pan, but you must find a balance. You must find a way to assure Neverland you still love her as you always have and then she might be able to help you get your wife back." Peter tried to swallow but a cold feeling had come over him and he shook his head.

"I haven't…I mean, it's been years…many years since I-"

"You must travel to the Forest to see the Pachamama. There is no other way." Peter tried not to blush.

"We haven't seen each other for a decade. And she won't want to see me now."

"You have to try. If you want to save your wife, save everything you love and believe in, you have to go there." Sighing heavily, Peter nodded and stood up.

"When you are ready to go back to the Never Sea, call. We shall answer." And the mermaids disappeared beneath the depths. Peter's eyes scanned the skyline and his heart raced as he thought about his upcoming task. Deciding that Nixie was right, there was no other way, he rose into the sky and took off toward the Forest.

* * *

Tink was searching for Peter, trying to feel where he could be. She couldn't just let him leave like that; no matter his faults, she would always love him. They had been together for nearly two hundred years. She couldn't imagine what life would be like without him on the island. She couldn't imagine Neverland without Peter Pan.

So she had told Tiger Lily and the Boys that she was going to find him and she had set out toward Mermaid Lagoon to declare her allegiance to him. But the mermaids felt a fairy nearby and splashed around horribly, trying to wet her wings. Tink was forced to fly higher and she kept her eyes peeled for any trace of the flying boy.

* * *

Peter usually loved to swoop in and out of the clouds, laughing and crowing but he felt his joy was so limited today that he wondered if he would ever smile again. He needed Wendy. He needed Tink. He needed things to be as they once were. Why was that so difficult? He felt a small glimmer of hope inside him and he looked around to see where it had come from. He saw a small ball of light zooming toward him and he slowed down, smiling as the fairy approached him. Tink flew at him with breakneck speed and Peter held out his hand for Tink to rest in. He looked down at the fairy, his smile broadening. It was met by one of her own.

"You silly ass. You don't think I'd let you do this without me, do you?"

"Tink…" he tried to speak but Tink flew up and kissed his cheek.

"What is Neverland without Peter Pan? And what is Peter Pan without Tinkerbell?"

"Nothing," he said with a grin and Tink winked.

"So, where are we going?"

"The Forest of Truth," Peter answered, taking off again. Tink flew by his side and she cocked her head.

"Is that such a good idea, given the circumstances?"

"I feel like I need to see her face to face so I can explain. I don't want her hearing things from everyone else and hearing the wrong thing. Nixie said Elphame has decided to let me find Wendy and then let us go?"

"Ace went to see Elphame this morning. He was very upset, more upset than the rest of the boys, and said that he just wanted you to be happy and if that meant you leaving Neverland, we should honor your wishes. Elphame is still leading the search for Wendy but she said that if it's what you wish, you were free to leave and grow up."

"Just like that? And she knows the effect my leaving will have on the island?"

"She does but I suppose she realizes how much you love Wendy and how much you'll do for her. She thinks you're lost to us forever."

"She's wrong but I want to tell Nan that myself. And I found Wendy." Tink stopped in midair and stared at him.

"WHAT?!" Peter quickly filled Tink in and she shuddered when he told her about the crocodile in the cave.

"Are we sure it's really dead?"

"Yes, it's dead. The thing is…those marks in its side…" he glanced at Tink and bit his lip. Tink stared at him impatiently.

"What about them?"

"They were made by a sharp object…like a hook." Tink stopped again and pulled on Peter's hand, making him stop as well.

"Peter…you don't think-?"

"I don't see how. But it's Neverland, anything is possible. And if it is…I understand why he took her. Why he took her the first time. To get to me. To lure me to him."

"Peter, he's dead! How would he-?"

"I don't know, Tink, I don't know anything right now," he groaned in a frustrated tone. Tink fell quiet and they flew along in silence toward the Forest of Truth.

**__**  
_***Side note: I kind of hate the word "pachamama" (lol) but it means Mother Earth so it is appropriate. Just so you guys didn't think I made up some lame word. lol **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**It's not a long one but I'll post what I wrote last night as a birthday present to one of my outstanding fans, AshyyBaby! :-) More coming soon! I have a few days off soon and I hope to get more written! Thanks for your patience and your outstanding support! **_

Peter felt like the very trees were whispering about him as he flew towards the center of the Forest. Tink stayed close by his side, only having been here once before. Peter was feeling more and more nervous by the minute but this was one other thing he had to do and he had to do it soon. He dropped to the ground and continued to walk to the center of the forest; flying had always been considered a threat to the Woodland folk of the Forest of Truth. Peter kept his eyes forward but Tink looked all around her and hid in Peter's hair.

They came to what could be called a palace; it was certainly grand enough to house royalty. But it was made from a very old tree and it stretched on for miles. Two giant wolves guarded the entrance and they growled when he approached.

"Who draws near?"

"Peter Pan," he said in a strong voice. The wolves glanced at each other but allowed him to pass.

"She doesn't want to see you, Pan," one of them called to him but he refused to look back or stop and so the wolves shook their heads as the Prince of Neverland continued on his way.

They walked for what seemed like forever until they stopped at a handsome set of wooden doors. A snake slithered up and drew itself up to Peter's height. Tink trembled in his curls.

"What doesssss the Princccce want with the Pachamama?"

"I just need to talk to her. Please." The snake flicked its tongue but retreated and Peter pushed the doors open.

This room had always been his favorite of the palace. It was the most natural and most beautiful room with a throne made of coral and seashells. Atop that throne sat the most beautiful woman anyone could ever imagine. Imagine, if you will, a goddess. What she looks like to you. For that is how Neverland, The Pachamama (as many knew her as) or Nan, as Peter fondly called her, appeared. Her appearance was a representation of what the island meant to whoever looked upon her. To Peter, she had long flowing hair that touched the floor, her eyes were like ice, and her face was soft and pale. Tink realized, with a start, that Peter's image of Nan was a more beautiful and terrifying version of Wendy. Peter sank to his knees before the figure and remained crouched until she spoke.

"I'm surprised to see you here, Prince of Neverland. After everything I have heard."

"It's why I've come," he said, glancing up at her. "I'm tired of you hearing everything from everyone else but me. So I wanted to come and tell you the truth."

"I appreciate that. I want the truth. But I'm afraid the truth will hurt me."

"No more than you've already been hurt, My Lady." The woman nodded and lowered her icy blue eyes. Tink couldn't stop staring at the woman but Peter moved directly in front of her and knelt to his knees again.

"I still love this island as much as I always did. My love has never wavered or changed. When I chose a bride, I knew I would have two great loves in my life. But when the Queen of the Fairies told me that my first love might have a problem with my new love, I was shocked and angry. Why can't I love them both? Why can't I have them both? Is it so wrong to love that much?"

"Peter Pan has never loved anything else other than Neverland," she said in a cold voice.

"I hear the jealousy in your voice, Nan. But you know you'll always be first in my heart. No one will ever replace you, not even Wendy. But my love for her is different than my love for you. Both loves are strong, both are miraculous, and both are magical. You both bring such joy to my heart that I can hardly stand it. I don't want to fight you, Nan. And I certainly never want to leave you." Nan rose to her feet and shook her magnificent head. She stared down at Peter, reaching her hand out as if she wanted to touch him but then decided against it.

"You knew the responsibilities you carried and yet you still decided to bring a mortal girl here. Now you act surprised that someone else wants her and has taken her. What is keeping you here, Peter Pan? Is it because your mortal wife needs you or is it me?" Peter looked up into her eyes.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Nan." She stared back at him and with a little cry, she threw herself into his arms and he held her close.

When Elphame had told Wendy about Neverland and Peter having an intimate relationship, she was not lying. And you might ask how an island can be in the form of a person. But think again, of a goddess and what her human state might appear to be. It's the same way with Neverland. And Peter loved his homeland so much that many, many years ago, he was taken to the Forest of Truth and introduced to Nan. They had formed a special relationship and she watched over him constantly while he showed tender and loving care to the island and watched over its inhabitants. Nan loved Peter more than anything and vice versa. Peter now knew, being in Nan's arms, he could never leave her, not in a million years. He was once again grateful to Wendy for understanding who he was and agreeing to come stay with him here, as opposed to asking him to stay with her. He knew he had told the Boys and Tink that he could find a replacement but he couldn't imagine leaving Nan behind. Nan's hands ran through his curls and she gently pulled back, tears streaming down her striking face. Peter gently wiped her tears away with his thumb and Nan smiled.

"I never believed you would leave me," she said softly.

"Not in a million years, Nan," he replied. He jumped to his feet and pulled Nan up as well.

"Thank you for coming here, Peter. I am glad I know I can still trust you."

"Forever and always, Nan. I'd never betray you. I'm sorry that I fell in love but I can't change it. And I need your help in getting her back." Nan bit her lip and turned away, her hand going to her mouth. Peter watched her shake her head and he frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Peter. I'm so sorry. I was just so angry and…" Peter felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice over his head.

"Nan…what did you do?" Nan turned back to him, her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry Peter. She's gone." Peter went pale at her words.

"…Gone? Gone where?"

"When I heard that you wanted to take her and leave…and grow up, I…I just got jealous and—"

"Nan! Where is she?" Nan swallowed and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I banished her to the Outlands."


	20. Delay and Apologies

Hey all my loyal fans! I've got some good news and some bad news! I've written several other chapters but... My Internet is down for a few days so I won't be able to post :-( I'm sorry but thank you for your patience and support! Means the world! 


	21. Chapter 21

_**Good news-I briefly have internet so I'm posting a long one! I've also written the ending and hope you all enjoy. Thanks SO much for your patience and support! Review and Enjoy! **_

It took a moment for the words to sink in. Peter stared at Nan, his eyes popping and his mouth wide open.

"You WHAT?!"

"I'm so sorry! I'll…I'll send someone to…I just—"

"Nan. How could you?!"

"You knew it would happen, Peter! That's why you insisted on corronating her as Princess so quickly. You suspected that I would banish her because she was an adult. But my jealousy got the best of me and I banished her anyway."

"I just…I didn't think you'd actually DO it! Why not send her home? Why not send her back to the mortal world? Why the Outlands?!" Nan looked up at him, her face full of anguish.

"Peter, I am so sorry. I'll do everything I can to help you rescue her—"

"Nan! The OUTLANDS! A barren wasteland filled with the most dangerous creatures ever known, just waiting for their next victim. No one lasts a day there. What were you thinking?!" Peter spun on his heel and stomped from the room but was blocked by Nan at the door.

"Peter, listen to me. You're going to need my help if you hope to rescue her. And you still don't know who kidnapped her in the first place."

"I don't even care about that anymore, now I have to travel to the Outlands and bring her back myself!" Nan's eyes widened.

"Peter you can't! You wouldn't survive-"

"You think I'd just sit back and hope that Wendy can find her way out of there by herself? Come on Nan, you knew I would go after her. Guess you wanted to get rid of me for good, huh?"

"Peter, no! If anything I hoped that you would see how dangerous the girl is for you. That you would never guess where she was and would give up on searching for her." Peter stared at her, not believing what he was hearing.

"I don't know you anymore, Nan. My Neverland would never banish my WIFE to the OUTLANDS!"

"You've been such a stranger for years, Peter. Ever since you said goodbye to that girl. She destroyed you. So how do you know what Neverland would and wouldn't do anymore?" Peter shook his head and flung the doors open.

"Alright Nan. You made your choice. Now I make mine. If you don't help me save Wendy, I'm leaving you for good. I'll grow up so you never see me again. And without me to care for you, you'll waste away and die."

"Peter!" Nan's eyes were streaming and Peter slammed the door behind him, flying as fast as he could from the palace.

* * *

"Peter, she's right though," Tink chimed from his mess of hair, holding on with a death grip as Peter was flying at breakneck speed. "You can't possibly travel to the Outlands! You'd die in three seconds!"

"I'm hoping it doesn't come to that. Nan has powers, she can bring Wendy back as easily as she sent her there. At least I think she can. But if she can't, I'm going Tink. I won't leave Wendy to die there."

"All this for a girl," Tink muttered but luckily it was low enough so Peter did not hear. He flew over the island and paused.

"Who is left to help me? Elphame wants me locked up, the mermaids can't do anything more, and the Lost Boys and Tiger Lily all made their opinions clear last night. So who will help me, Tink?"

"I'll help you Peter," she said, flying in front of his face. He smiled at her courage; he knew one little fairy couldn't help him do anything but he loved her for it all the same.

"Let's get back to the Hideout and let them know what we've found out. They still want to help you." Peter agreed and raced back to the forest but stopped in mid air as he zoomed over Mermaid Lagoon. Ace was at the water's edge, leaning far over, talking to something. As Peter flew closer, he saw Ace was talking to not a mermaid, but a merman! Frowning, Peter flew lower so he could stay hidden and hear what they were saying.

"…want out of this! Just bring her back, please."

"I have not collected my share of the treasure, boy, and I do not back out of agreements. You made the deal. There is nothing you can do."

"Please," Ace said desperately. "I never wanted to hurt her! And Peter has gone mad trying to get her back. They say he is ready to destroy Neverland to find her. Isn't there some other way for him to come back? That doesn't involve her?"

"You knew the terms of the agreement and you gave your word. He will be furious if I tell him you have failed."

"I didn't fail! I brought her to you, just like he ordered. So you can tell him I kept up my end of the bargain!"

"If you tell a single soul about this, he will murder you in your sleep." Ace gasped as the merman slowly lowered back under the water. Letting out a frustrated groan, Ace turned away from the water and found himself being shoved against a tree with strong hands grasping his throat. Peter's enraged face was inches from his.

"Alright Ace. Start talking. Because you have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

"Peter," the boy gasped and Peter loosened his hold only slightly.

"It was you," he growled. "The whole time you pretended to be happy for me, you were the one who kidnapped Wendy. Whose orders are you following?"

"…he'll…kill…me…"

"Well he'll have to get in line because I'm pretty close to doing that myself!" Tink had zoomed off to get help and was back in moments with the Indian Princess, Elphame, and the Lost Boys. They all gasped in horror as they encountered Peter with his hands around Ace's throat.

"Peter, stop!"

"Stay out of this, Tiger Lily. This is between Ace and me. He made a deal with someone and he was the one who kidnapped Wendy. Now I want to know who he's working for." Teddy turned to Ace, his jaw dropping.

"Ace, is it true? It's your fault Mother is missing?"

"Peter, let him go now," Elphame said firmly. Tiger Lily snuck up behind Peter and grabbed him from behind, pinning his arms to his side. Peter thrashed around in her arms but found that she was quite strong…for a girl.

"Alright! I won't kill the little traitor. Let go of me." Tiger Lily slowly released him and he stormed away, throwing his hands up in the air. Elphame turned to Ace, who was massaging his throat.

"Tell us everything, Ace."

"I'm afraid I don't know everything. The night that Peter left to go to London, I was swimming in the Lagoon and this giant merman swam up to me. I was amazed he could speak my language and he asked where Peter had gone. I told him he was going to London to see a girl. He went on and on about how it was wrong that Peter had grown so much, and wouldn't it be better if he was a boy again. He tricked me, made me think that Peter was unhappy as a grown up. He said that the girl was to blame and if we got rid of the girl, Peter could be a boy again and be happy. Then he said he knew of someone who wanted to take the girl for his own. That he would be happy to take her off our hands and if Peter never saw her again, he would forget about her, like he had with all the others." Peter started forward but Tiger Lily shot him a look and he crossed his arms over his chest, a frown marring his handsome face.

"So me and the merman, we met a few more times and developed a plan. When Peter came to us and said he was getting married, I went to the Lagoon and said forget the whole thing. He seemed happy and all I wanted was for him to be happy. But the merman said no, his Master ordered that the girl be brought to him tomorrow. And then he threatened to kill Peter and the Lost Boys if I didn't do it. So I went to Peter's house while they were dancing. I hid and I followed them to the Cave that Peter took Wendy. When he left in the morning, I tied her up but kept my face hidden so that she didn't know who I was. She put up a fight and I had a hard time getting her down the rocks. She got scratched up pretty badly, I'm afraid. At the Lagoon I tried to bandage her wounds but she tried to run away and the mermen appeared and made her fall asleep somehow. They dragged her under the water and I was screaming for them to let her go, until they came up and hit me and told me she was safe. They said I should return home and never tell anyone what had happened. If Peter thought that she was dead, he might turn back into a boy and forget her. But I knew that wasn't true; I knew how much he loves her and that he'd do anything for her. So I tried one more time to get her back. I jumped into the lagoon and tried to swim after them. But I nearly drowned and one of the mermaids saved me. Oona, I think her name was. I couldn't really understand her but she took me back to the surface and left. And a few moments ago, when Peter saw me, I was trying to get her back again. The merman refused and said his Master would murder me if I told. But Peter had heard everything already… and that's…what happened," he finished somewhat lamely. Everyone was staring at him in horror; Peter was running his hands through his curls constantly, making them stand on end.

"Why did you destroy the house?" Tink jingled. Ace looked at Peter for a translation. He found he couldn't speak so Elphame repeated the question.

"The merman told me to bring something of Wendy's to him for his Master. A necklace of some kind. He said it had some sort of magic that he wanted but I never found it. I think she had it on when I took her though, because something around her neck kept glowing. I mentioned it to the mermen but they waved it off and still took her. I'm…I'm so sorry Peter." He glanced at Peter, then at the ground. Peter was shaking his head, his hands covering his face. Elphame took a deep breath.

"Alright. Clearly we need the mermaids' help. Peter, why don't you—"

"It's too late, Elphame. She's not there anymore." Elphame stared at Peter, who was hiding his face in his hands. She had never seen him acting like this and she flew closer to him.

"What do you mean?" Peter lowered his hands and his face was red and tearstained.

"Neverland has banished her to the Outlands. I went to see her this afternoon and she told me. The mermaids took me down to the sea caves and I saw Wendy there. But whoever took her lost her too, because she's gone." Tiger Lily looked very pale and the two of the Lost Boys started to cry. Tink rested on Peter's shoulder and nuzzled up to him gently. Elphame watched him, pity and sorrow in her bright eyes.

"Do you think she will help you get her back?"

"Not anymore. I lost my temper and gave her a choice. Help me or I leave. She won't want to see me again." Elphame lowered her head, feeling that all hope was lost now. Wendy would never survive the Outlands. It had been created by mistake when Neverland had come into existence and try as they might, no one could erase the horrid place. It was known as a purgatory of torment and no one was ever heard of again once they had gone over there. Elphame couldn't believe Neverland had actually sent the girl there but she knew Peter would want to travel there to search for her and they couldn't take that chance.  
"Peter-" she started but she broke off with a gasp, as everyone was dropping to their knees around her. Frowning around him, Peter turned and his eyes widened. Nan was walking toward him, the ground turning to frost wherever she stepped. Tink hid in Peter's hair again and Elphame lowered to the ground and bowed her head.

"Nan," Peter whispered. Nan gave him a sad smile as her hand went to his cheek.

"Forgive me, Peter. Seeing you in pain is the worst punishment of all. I love you so very much and can't stand lying to you. So I've come to tell you the truth. I did not send Wendy to the Outlands." Peter felt like his knees would give out. Nan held up a hand so she could continue.

"But she is still in danger. Someone has her, someone far more evil than the creatures in the Outlands."

"Hook," Peter said softly. He didn't know how or why, he didn't know how he knew, but the moment Ace had started talking about someone wanting Wendy for himself, he knew it had to be his enemy. Nan lowered her head.

"James Hook intends to make Wendy his wife." Peter's eyes widened in horror.

"What?"

"How is that possible," Tink chimed above Peter. "He's dead!"

"Yes, he is. He is a Ghost, trapped in the sea cave where the crocodile rests. It is also the home of a Sea Witch, who told him of a spell that could bring him back, only more powerful this time. He must have two things: the blood of his enemy and a woman to marry. He killed the sea witch and took her powers so that he was able to survive in a corporeal state but in order to be revived, he would need those things. So he developed a plan. He sent mermen, once the sea witch's guards, to find someone to help him obtain a woman to marry. But the mermen came back to him, telling him that Peter Pan was in love and Hook knew who the girl was. So he decided he would get both things he needed with one swoop. He developed the plan that Ace has just told you about, and knew when you discovered it was he who had her, you would come flying to her side and he would have your blood as well as his wife. But he encountered a flaw in the plan: me. When I heard about your love for her, I grew angry and jealous. I planned to banish her to the Outlands but Hook sent an emissary, pleading to spare her. So we made a deal. Hook had many enemies, he didn't need your blood. He would take Wendy away and marry her and I would tell you that I sent her to the Outlands, so that you would think you had no chance of saving her. Hook would leave you alone and leave the island for good. As soon as you left my Palace, however, I knew you were going to try to go to the Outlands and I knew you'd be killed. So I came here to tell you the truth and beg for your forgiveness. We're so alike, you and I. Quick tempers, jealous tendencies, and passion flowing through our veins. I beg of you to understand why I did it and forgive me for my love for you. I'll help you get her back, Peter. I know you love her deeply and I cannot bear to see you in pain."

Peter had fallen to his knees and was covering his face with his hands. With a sob, Nan pulled him into her arms and was stroking his hair, as mother would do her son. Elphame, the Boys, and Tink all watched with their heads hanging low. Suddenly, Peter shrugged Nan off and jumped to his feet. His face was etched with a furious determination.

"He can't have her. She's given herself to me and she'll always be mine. Where is he?"

"Peter…you can't be brash—"

"WHERE is he?!" Nan sighed deeply.

"He can't leave the Sea Cave until the ceremony is complete. He must drink the blood of his enemy, his wife must drink his blood, and then they shall be joined for eternity." Peter felt sick to his stomach.

"I thought Mother was Father's wife. How can someone else marry her if she belongs to someone already," Binky spoke up, looking confused. Peter turned to Elphame.

"Binky's right! How can he do that if she's already my wife?"

"The rules of Neverland are not the same as everywhere else, I'm afraid. Hook need only take what he wants and there is not a law to stop it."

"That's a pretty stupid rule you know," Peter said, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Nan shrugged.

"The Prince of Neverland has never loved before so why would there be a law about love and marriage?"

"Alright Nan, I get it. You're angry that I fell in love. With someone from the outside world. Point taken. Now can we get a move on? There is no way I'm going to let that codfish touch my wife." The thought of Hook trying to do what he and Wendy had done made his blood boil and his fists clenched. Nan lay a hand on his shoulder and he did not shrug away.

"I'll try to contact Hook and speak with him. You all go back to your Hideout and wait for me there. I shan't be long."

"I want to go with you."

"No, Peter. If Hook sees you, all could be ruined. Trust me, I'll get your wife back. You must have faith." Sighing, Peter turned to leave with the Boys and Nan closed her eyes, imagining herself elsewhere and that is how she traveled.

The creatures of the sea sensed the presence of the goddess herself and they literally parted the way for her. She traveled as a wave through the ocean and made her way down the caves where she had last known Hook to be residing. Simply blowing the sharks and mermen aside, she entered the cave, resuming her beautiful human self.

A transparent apparition was hovering over the deceased crocodile while he held a ticking clock on his hook and was studying the hands very intently. He started when he noticed someone had entered and he dropped the clock to the ground.

"My Lady Neverland," he swept into a low bow. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Have you everything ready yet?"

"The girl is being stubborn. And my foolish servants did not bring me everything I need for the ceremony. There is something of Pan's I still require."

"And what would that be?" Hook held up an acorn that was on a silver chain. Nan frowned.

"An acorn?"

"Ah, tis just a thimble. A token of their love. He wears one similar, except I believe it is an actual thimble around his neck. Be a darling and bring it to me." Nan's brow raised as her lovely hair wafted around her in the water.

"Do you think me your slave, Hook?" Hook's lip trembled for just a moment.

"My dear lady, of course not! I however have no means of leaving here and I'm afraid my little traitor has told Pan everything now. He'll be coming to look for me soon. The sooner I can complete this ceremony, the sooner I can take my wife away from here. And away from Peter." He winked at Nan and she raised her chin, looking past Hook.

"Is she in there?"

"Aye, she wouldn't stop panicking so I put her to sleep again, just until we have everything ready."

"I should like to see the girl. I have heard of her rare beauty."

"A beautiful one she is, Majesty, though she is nothing compared to you." Nan swept aside and entered the alcove in the cave, making sure to seal it back behind her. Her eyes traveled the room until they rested on a slender figure bound to a rock, her blonde curls floating around her and a stream of bubbles coming from her mouth as she slept. Nan crossed the room and waved her hand over the girl. Wendy's eyes slowly opened and she immediately panicked. Nan waved her hand again and Wendy was encased in a giant bubble.

"What…what's happening?" Wendy looked amazed that she was speaking as she touched her hand to her throat.

"We haven't much time, Wendy. Hook has taken your prisoner and intends to marry you as soon as he is able."

"Hook? Marry?" Wendy repeated faintly.

"Peter is developing a plan to rescue you but you must be patient and above all, you must have faith. You need to play the role well. You must pretend that Peter has abandoned you and that you agree to Hook's demands."

"What?!"

"Wendy, yours and Peter's lives are at stake. Among others. Believe me when I say, this is the only way. You must play your role well if we hope to trick him. Hook is cunning and will see through our deceit if you do not. I have just told you that Peter has abandoned you, no longer wishing to be a grown up. You believe all hope is lost and in order to preserve your virtue, you will marry him so you do not have to return home in disgrace." Wendy gaped at the woman in horror. Nan moved closer.

"You will go through with the ceremony and marry Hook. When he is able to leave here, he will try to take you away from the island. At which time Peter will attack and rescue you and you will be together once more." Nan turned to leave but she stopped and turned back to Wendy, who was still staring at the strange woman.

"You have a certain light about you. I can see why Peter loves you so."

"Who are you," Wendy asked softly. Nan only smiled before she waved her hand and Wendy's eyes felt very heavy once more. Nan sealed the alcove behind her and crossed over to Hook. He watched her suspiciously.

"And what news of Pan? How did he take it?"

"As well as you'd expect. But he knows there is no chance of her surviving the Outlands. He believes she's gone forever. And I have just told the girl that he no longer wishes to be a grown up, that he has left her to her fate."

"And she believes that?"

"I am a very good actress, James Hook," Nan said slyly. Hook bowed low.

"If someone will bring me Pan's necklace, I will conduct the ceremony at midnight."

"You shall have it then." And she was gone. Hook blinked several times, staring at the spot the woman had just been and then he glanced down at the acorn in his hands, which was starting to grow brown and wilt.

"I'll have you, Pan. Mark my words, I'll destroy your heart right before I destroy you."


	22. Chapter 22

Peter couldn't stop pacing the room; he ignored Tiger Lily when she asked that he come sit down and have something to eat and he continued to pace, swinging his sword from side to side. There was a sudden gust of wind and Nan appeared in a swirl of leaves. She brought with her a cold chill that made the Boys and Tiger Lily shiver.

"Did you see her? Did Hook buy it? When do we attack?"

"Calm down, Peter. I'll tell you all I know. But first, may I have your necklace?" Frowning, Peter's hand went to his thimble and he took a step back.

"My kiss? Why? Why do you need it?"

"Hook has requested it."

"And again, I ask you, why do you need it?"

"Oh Peter, it's for the ceremony. He has already taken Wendy's and he needs yours as well. Please." He stared at her, wondering for a moment if this was all a trick and if Nan was really on Hook's side, helping him take Wendy away from Peter. But he decided he had to trust his beloved island and he slipped the chain over his head and handed it to Nan. She stared at it for a moment before she pocketed it.

"I'll take care of it for you, Peter." Swallowing, he nodded before he leaned forward.

"So what is the plan?" Quickly and quietly, Nan recounted all that had happened with Hook and Wendy. Peter closed his eyes in angst when she said that Wendy had agreed to the plan of marrying Hook. But Nan cupped his chin and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Be assured of her everlasting love for you, Peter. She realizes this is the only way you can be together again."

"When is he to conduct the ceremony, Majesty?" Elphame asked, her hands folded gracefully in her lap.

"Midnight. He'll most likely take her to the ship in the morning."

"So we need to be ready to ambush?"

"Yes but you should rally more support from the Neverlanders. Ambushing a fleet of pirates with two fairies and six little boys is not wise. Gather more fighters and plan the attack around the coastline. I shall be there to ensure nothing goes wrong." Peter squeezed Nan's hand before he took off into the sky. Tink turned to Nan, an anxious look on her lovely face.

"Why do I have an uneasy feeling about all of this?" Nan nodded, her brilliant eyes clouded with worry.

"Because Neverland feels just as uneasy as you do."

* * *

Hook hummed to himself as he swirled the contents of the vial, glancing at the clock and smiling. He clutched the two necklaces in his hands, crushing them in his hands as if he were trying to crush their very hearts. Testing the fire beside him, he glanced at the alcove where Wendy was dozing and he called to one of his guards. The merman bowed low.

"Everything is ready, Captain?"

"Nearly. Fetch the girl for me. It's almost midnight."

"Did the goddess bring you what you needed?" Hook smiled cruelly.

"Oh yes. And she provided me with all of the information I need." The merman cocked his head and looked curious.

"What information be that, sir?"

"That our lovely goddess is trying to make a fool of me. She thinks she has tricked me into believing that Pan has given up on his little wife and the insolent youth will probably try to lead an attack. I should have known Neverland would never betray Peter Pan."

"But…how is that possible? She tricked both of them. She brought you his necklace—"

"And that is exactly why I know it's a trick. Pan would not give this up easily. He still trusts her, knows she will still help him. That's why I have an even better plan to destroy Pan. To ensure that his love for the girl will be destroyed forever."

"What are you going to do?" the merman asked eagerly.

"All in good time. Fetch the girl." The merman dragged Wendy to Hook and he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear before he gently waved his hand over her eyes.

"Wake up, my beauty," he whispered. Gasping, her eyes shot open and she leaned back slightly.

"Ah, Wendy Darling. Time has been wonderful to you, my dear, you are a ravishing beauty." Wendy was about to retort but remembering the woman's plan, she forced herself to smile.

"For a man who has been dead for four years, you look wonderful yourself."

"You flatter me, Wendy. I suppose Neverland has told you the sad, sad news of your beloved Pan?"

"Neverland?"

"Oh yes, she is the goddess of the island herself. She loves Pan so much that she had to come brag about it to your face. You mustn't fret, my dear, Pan is nothing but a selfish little boy. Surely you realize that now."

"I…I…"

"And really, in your condition, we can't take you home. Your family would die of embarrassment."

"My condition?!" Hook's brow raised and he glanced down at Wendy's belly.

"Oh it's clear that Pan has seen to his own pleasures, before he discarded you. Just like he did with all the others."

"I don't know what you're talking about—"  
"Surely you have felt it yourself, Wendy. You can almost feel another heart beating within you." With a gasp, Wendy's hands clutched at her belly and there underneath her palms, she sensed the tiniest heartbeat imaginable.

"It can't be…"

"Ah but Neverland is different than your world, my darling girl. Time works differently here. So you see why I cannot return you to your home?" Wendy's heart was racing. She was overjoyed at the prospect of seeing Peter again and sharing this wonderful news with him. She tried to hide the smile on her face as she nodded.

"Yes. Yes I see your point, sir. So…what are you suggesting?"

"I think you know what I am suggesting, my dear. All you need to do is drink this and our marriage will be binding." She took the vial from him and looked up at him in puzzlement.

"I am already married. How is it legal for me to marry you while I am married to him?"

"Things are different in Neverland, Wendy. There are no laws about marriage. Once you are married to me, I shall be your only husband. And I promise my dear, I will be a wonderful one to you." Forcing a smile, Wendy drained the contents of the vial without gagging. Hook held up the necklaces and Wendy gasped.

"Where did you get that?"

"He threw it into the Lagoon, my sweet. The mermaids heard him exclaiming that he was free once again and what a joy it was to be a boy again." Wendy forced herself to remain calm and remember that it was all lies. Neverland had told her they had a plan; she just had to trust it. Hook held out his hand, which Wendy took, and he flung the acorn and thimble into the fire.

"No!" Wendy cried, reaching out toward the fire but Hook held her back. She wanted to cry as she watched the melted metal dripping onto the ruined acorn. It was like watching hers and Peter's love turn to cinders. _Stop thinking like that_, she thought to herself. _You're going to have a child together! Once he rescues you from this monster, everything will be alright again!_

"And now Wendy, we are married. How do you feel, my dear?"

"No differently," she said with a shrug. Hook's eyes narrowed as he gave her an evil smile and with a swipe of his hands, she fell forward into his arms, completely limp. Hook carried her from the sea cave and back toward the surface.

The mermaids shrieked when he came near, as he kept his evil face forward. With murder in his eyes, Hook broke through the surface and shook the water from his hair. Turning back to the merman who had followed him, he thrust his wife into his arms.

"Guard her with your life. Make sure no one sees her and if she wakes up, inform me immediately. You just need to call."

"But where are you—" but Hook was gone already, leaving the merman holding the limp girl in his arms, blinking in shock.

* * *

Hook crept through the forest, keeping his eyes peeled. He stopped when he came upon Peter's and Wendy's little house and his face lit up with a twisted smile. Glancing down at himself, he closed his eyes.

"Time to feel what's like being you, boy," he spat and he waved his hands over himself. When he opened his eyes, he couldn't help gasping. Leaves and vines covered his broad chest and he wrinkled his nose as he felt a messy crown of curls on his head. He couldn't stop grinning as he lifted his arms and studied both hands, flexing his fingers, as he had been unable to do for so long. He tried to jump into the air and fly but found that he could not. He supposed that his new powers could give him appearances but nothing more than that. Shrugging, he looked around and seemed to be pondering something.

"Tinkerbell? Tink!" The fairy appeared in a flash and with a gasp of horror, she landed on his shoulder.

"Peter! What's happened to you?!"  
"What do you mean?" He quickly looked down at himself and back at her. She was clutching her face in alarm.

"You're…I mean, you're a boy again! You found Wendy?"

"I…yes, I did. She said…something to me and I found myself like this again." He wasn't playing this part too well but Tink seemed to panic-stricken to notice his hesitance.

"Oh Peter I'm so sorry! How did she know what to say?! Did Nan trick us?"

"Nan?…oh! Er no, Wendy, I mean she betrayed me. And she knew exactly what to say. Such is the guile of a woman." Tink stared at him suspiciously.

"You don't seem too upset by this."

"Well… I'm very upset by this! I want to know how this is possible! How am I boy again?"

"Wendy must have said the words. You agreed that only those words would do this to you. I still don't understand how she knew—"

"What were the words?" Tink zoomed around his head.

"Oh Peter, you know what they are."

"I've forgotten! Tell me, Tink. Tell me what words did this to me."

"It doesn't matter anymore, Peter. You're home. Things can go back to the way they once were. We don't need that wretched girl—"

"Tink! What were they? Please." Hook forced his eyes to soften so much that tears leaked over the sides. Tink sniffled.

"You're just a boy and you'll never know love. I'll leave Neverland and you will always be just a boy." Hook laughed to himself, trying to keep the smile off his face. He hid his face in his hands and shook his head.

"Oh, hearing them again…stop it, stop it."

"I'm so sorry Peter. I'm SO sorry," Tink said, touching his cheek.

"Tink…could you…go get me some of my favorite…uh, food, please? I think I just want to rest a bit."

"One basket of Neverberries coming right up!" And she zoomed off in a flash of light, Hook chuckling darkly that soon turned to maniacal laughter.


	23. Chapter 23

The merman drew his sword as he heard crunching leaves nearby. A strapping youth emerged and he thrust his sword forward.

"Begone, whoever you are! Don't you dare come near!"

"Oh silence, man, it's me," the boy said, rolling his eyes. The merman's eyes were popping as the lad drew closer and glanced down at himself.

"Ugh, that cocky, insolent boy." He waved his hands and he felt the steel hook instead of fleshy fingers. The merman gaped at him like a fish.

"Close your mouth, you fool, you look like a codfish." He knelt next to Wendy and stroked her cheek.

"Were you successful?" He drew back up and smiled.

"Very much so."

"Wonderful. Er, what did you do?"

"I tricked that blasted fairy in helping me destroy Pan." He quickly told the merman his plan and the merman looked impressed.

"I don't understand. If you can take the form of other people, why do you not just take the girl's form and say the words yourself?"

"Oh Pan is more cunning than we give him credit for. He'll have ways of knowing I'm not his beloved Wendy. And I don't even know if the curse would work. Only two beings alive know the words that can destroy Pan and now four shall know."

"How are you going to make her say them? Surely she knows what they will do." Hook held up his hook, which twinkled dangerously in the sunlight.

"Oh there are ways to make someone lie. Just like there are ways to drive a knife through someone's heart."

* * *

Wendy's yes fluttered open and she struggled to sit up, moaning. Hook came into her view and she nearly gasped and recoiled.

"Finally awake my sleeping beauty?" He helped her to her feet and she leaned against him for fear of falling.

"What…what happened?"

"You fainted, dear, after our wedding. Do you not recall?"

"I…don't. I'm sorry. We're…married?"

"We are indeed. I took the liberty of removing your ring and replacing it with one of my own. I imagine you never want to see anything of that brat's again." Wendy glanced at her hand and saw instead of the golden band, a plain silver band with a ruby in the middle. It was another ugly truth that she was now Hook's wife and she wondered again what their plan could be and how long she would have to wait.

"Here is your old one…I saved it for you, so you could burn it yourself." He dropped it into her palm and she clutched it tightly.

"You're too kind," she said through gritted teeth. Hook leaned in closer and his hook went to her belly, causing her to gasp slightly.

"And how is our little one in there?" Wendy closed her eyes and shook her head, convincing herself to remain calm and not give herself away.

"We're both just fine, thank you. So are we leaving Neverland soon?"

"In that much of a hurry to get away, dearest?"

"Well…the island does hate me. And as soon as everyone hears that Peter has tossed me aside, I am sure I will have no friends here anyway. So I am rather anxious to leave."

"Then leave we shall. I shall see you on deck in a few minutes, yes?" Hook turned to leave and Wendy ran to the window, not having realized she was on a ship. Gazing out over the water, she prayed that Peter was not far and that her role in this horrid show would end soon.

* * *

When Wendy appeared on deck, she gasped as her eyes traveled the length of the ship. Hook's former crew had returned to serve their captain and they were wheeling large harpoons around the deck. Several ropes were positioned in the rigging and each pirate held a sword sharpened to kill. Wendy ran to Hook, who was leaning over the wheel.

"Captain Hook, what's going on?"

"Everyone is just waiting for your little rescue party, my dear," he turned to her with a malicious smile and a dangerous gleam in his eye. Wendy's hands flew to her face.

"You're trying to kill Peter."

"So you can drop the act, Miss Darling. You really are a terrible actress."

"How did you—"

"Oh please, you and that cursed goddess of Neverland really are foolish if you think you can trick Captain James Hook! But the fact is, I have tricked you both into thinking that everything is alright. So, my sweet, you are going to help me destroy Pan once and for all."  
"Never," she said, crossing her arms. Hook grabbed her dress with his hook and yanked her toward him. Holding her dress in his clutches, his hook traveled down and rested right below her abdomen.

"My hook thinks you will, little princess. If you do not cooperate, I shall send Pan to his death at the bottom of the sea. Do as I say, and I let him live and will allow you to take your child and go. You may never see each other again, of course, but after today, he will never wish to see you again anyway."

"What are you talking about? Peter will always love me!"

"Unless he believes you no longer love him. At that moment, my dear, he will turn back into a boy and forget about feelings and marriage…and love." His cruel smile reflected in her eyes and she took a step back, shielding her stomach with her hands.

"It doesn't matter what you say, Peter will always win—"

"Ah but it's what YOU will say, Wendy. You see, he came up with this ingenious little plan with his fairy. He decided if you ever spoke a particular set of words, he would revert immediately, for he could never believe in love again after you have taken his heart and crushed it. And lo and behold, I happen to know what those words are!"

"No," Wendy whispered, backing up even further. Hook bore down on her, his hook coming closer to her throat.

"So Wendy, you have a choice. You can fool yourself into thinking that your precious Peter Pan will make it past my guards, rescue you, and you'll live happily ever after. Or you can face facts and know that I will end his life as soon as he steps onto my ship. And after he dies, all of Neverland dies, as well as your little Pan in there. But you can save them. You can say these words and once he has turned back, I will take you wherever you wish to go so that you and your child will be safe. It's up to you." Tears streamed down Wendy's face as she clutched at her belly. With a look of certain triumph on his malevolent face, Wendy knew she had no choice. She had to save his life. Even if that meant losing him forever. She knew even if Peter was heartbroken, alive, he was still the mighty Prince of Neverland.

"I have your word that he will not be harmed?"

"This time," Hook growled. Glancing down at her stomach then up at the sky, she closed her eyes and silently pleaded for the heavens to save her from making this awful decision. When she opened her eyes, Hook and his crew were watching impatiently.

"What words must I speak?"

* * *

Peter zoomed along the coastline, frowning as he searched for any sign of Hook or Wendy. Nan appeared to him in a cold gust of wind.

"No sign of them?"

"I'm starting to think this may be a trap, Nan. The codfish is a sneaky snook."

"Hook has no reason to believe I would betray him. He should be appearing with Wendy at any moment." Nan gasped as they were encircled by a chilling wind and Peter shivered.

"What's going on Nan?"

"I don't know. The island is shifting. Something is brewing and it's cold and unfamiliar to me." Peter scowled.

"I wish Tinkerbell would answer me. This whole not coming when I call thing is starting to get rather annoying."

"Peter! Look!" Nan pointed at the deck of the ship and with a jolt, Peter saw Wendy leaning over the railing. Heart racing, he raced toward the ship and hid beside the side of the ship.

"Wendy," he whispered.

"Peter?" Her terrified face appeared over the railing and Peter's heart beat rapidly at the sight of her again. He started to grab her and fly her away but Wendy stifled a sob and Peter saw tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Peter…get out of here. Now."

"No way I'm leaving you here! Does he have you chained?"

"No Peter. I mean, I'm fine. Just go."

"I won't leave you!" Peter plastered himself against the side of the ship as several pirates walked by, grumbling something. Wendy pretended to be interested in smoothing out her dress but when the pirates left, she leaned back over and her eyes met his.

"Peter…please. I'll ask one last time. Leave me here. Forget about me. Forget about us. We can never be together." Peter grabbed her hand and held on tightly.

"Why are you saying this? Nothing could ever stop me from loving you, Wendy!" Wendy blinked back tears and as she looked up, she saw Hook watching her from across the ship. His eyes narrowed and he raised his hook in the air. Wendy swallowed and turned back to Peter.

"Yes…it could," she said, her voice choked with tears. Peter stared up at her, his jaw dropping.

Tink appeared on the scene, her eyes surveying the ship and with a cry, she saw Peter hovering below Wendy. A grown Peter. Not a boy, as she had seen moments ago. With a strangled cry, she raced toward Peter and Wendy, her tiny hands outstretched and calling out Peter's name.

A dawning look of comprehension crossed over his handsome face as he gazed up at his love, clutching both her hands in his own.

"Wendy-"

"You're just a boy and you'll never…"

"Wendy, don't!"

"…know love. I'll leave Neverland and-"

"STOP! Wendy, please stop it!"

"…you will always be just-"

"WENDY!" Peter's hands went to her face and his eyes were full of pleading and sorrow.

"a boy." Her last words were a tearful whisper and she shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see Peter's look of pain. Peter started to hover in the air and glow very brightly as changes came over his body. His broad muscles and rippled abs disappeared and his body once again softened with youthful features. Worst of all, his heart, which had been beating rapidly for the woman before him, started to beat normally and felt no rushing feelings of any kind. He crossed his arms over his chest and scowled as he flew over the _Jolly Roger_ and noticed the girl who had left him. He had thought he loved her at one point but of course that was unheard of. Peter Pan did not love. But why was she here, in Neverland?

"Wendy? What are YOU doing here?" Wendy couldn't answer; she was overcome with tears and she hid her face in her hands. Peter watched her, alarmed.

"Um, Wendy, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Why are you on the _Jolly Roger_?" Wendy still didn't answer and Tink appeared over the girl, clutching her face in horror.

"Tink, something's wrong with Wendy. And," he lowered his voice, putting a hand to his mouth, "what is she doing here anyway? Did Hook kidnap her again?"

"Oh Peter…oh no no no…" Tink shook her head sadly, wiping away a tear. Peter frowned and threw his hands in the air.

"Why is everyone crying? It must be a girl thing." Elphame and Nan appeared and they gasped in horror as they realized what had happened.

"How can this be…"

"It's my fault," Tink said, wiping at her streaming eyes. "He tricked me. He tricked me into giving him the secret. It's my fault that Peter's this way." Peter looked extremely bemused.

"What way? I'm just fine. Never better, in fact."

"Peter," Nan said gently, reaching out to touch his head, "don't you remember Wendy?" Peter glanced at her and shrugged.

"Sure I remember her. I brought her to Neverland a few years ago and she left me to grow up. Look at her now. Nan, don't you have rules about grown ups being here? You're not going to…punish her or anything are you?" Wendy stifled a cry at Peter's remark and even Nan looked horrified. Tink, who couldn't take it anymore, took off in a cloud of fairy dust and Peter watched her go with a frown.

"I don't know what's going on and I don't really care! I'm going to pick some Neverberries and then I think I'll visit with the mermaids for a bit. Er, Wendy, shall I take you home?" Not being able to stop her tears, she merely shook her head and Peter watched her for a moment.

"If you stop crying you'll be able to speak again. If you want and if Nan allows it, you can stay for awhile. I can show you around a bit and can take you home later."

"No thank you, Peter, I should be going," she managed to gasp out. Peter shrugged.

"Suit yourself! It sure is good to see you though. I'll have to drop by and hear one of your stories soon." Flashing her his brilliant smile, he jumped into the air and took off, dipping in and out of the clouds. Elphame and Nan stared at Wendy wide-eyed.

"Why Wendy? Why did you do it?"

"Hook would have killed him. He was prepared to kill Peter and therefore kill Neverland and everything in it. Everything he held dear would have been destroyed, including…" she clutched at her belly again but she closed her eyes tightly, fresh tears leaking over the sides. Elphame and Nan gasped and Wendy continued. "Hook gave me a choice…I had to lose him t-to save him. He's alive…and happy. And Neverland is safe."

"But Wendy…his love for you—"

"Is no more," Wendy finished, staring at the deck of the ship. "Queen Elphame, would you mind…escorting me back to London? Not to my home, of course, but Hook said he would take me and I…I'm afraid I'll cast myself out to sea if I stay here one more moment." Her lips trembling, Elphame nodded and hovered over the girl. Nan clutched Wendy's hands and pulled her close.

"No matter what you think, Wendy, he will always love you fiercely. Never lose faith, my child, for Peter Pan could never truly forget you."

"That my be, Your Majesty, but he has forgotten how he feels about me. And he will never feel like that again. That's the whole reason he came up with that plan," she wiped at her face again, feeling she would never stop crying. "Didn't you see him though? He's happy. He's free. Being a boy is his ultimate wish."

"Where am I taking you, dear one," Elphame asked in a melancholy tone. "Would you like to return to your family?"

"I…can't," she said, shaking her head sadly. Elphame's eyes widened, realizing just how much Wendy had sacrificed for Neverland. She had given up Peter and now she would never return to her family for fear of being disgraced and shamed. Elphame lowered and stroked the girl's hair.

"You can always stay here, dear. Neverland will certainly protect you."

"And help you raise the next Prince or Princess of Neverland," Nan spoke up, taking Wendy's hands. Wendy tried to smile—for a moment, she considered it. She would after all bear Peter's heir, whether he remembered it or not. (She imagined since it was an act of love, Peter would have forgotten everything that had happened between them) and she would not be alone. She knew Elphame would take excellent care of her and the baby. But she would see Peter on one of his adventures, perhaps flirting with one of the mermaids or teasing the pirates. She realized she wouldn't be able to handle that day in and day out. She briefly considered getting rid of the baby…Nan had magic, she could make it go away! She could return to her family and might even find an old suitor who would take her as his wife. But Wendy shook herself, knowing she'd never be able to go through with that either. This child was the only piece of Peter she would ever have now and she intended to keep it. She looked up at the two women and her voice was choked with tears as she answered, "I can't stay here. And I can't go home. But when the child comes, I won't be alone anymore. I'll always carry a piece of him with me, wherever I go. Especially if it is a prince." She had a little smile at the thought of a little boy with Peter's bright eyes and his tousled blonde curls. But the image of Peter helping her raise him came into her mind and it tore at her heart. She shuddered and turned away. Elphame and Nan exchanged looks but they knew it wasn't sensible to try to make her stay. Elphame believed if the babe was destined to take the throne one day, things would work themselves out. Perhaps this was the way things were supposed to be. But as she watched the young woman who had given up so much, she knew that just wasn't the case. This was not fair in the slightest. Heaving a great sigh, Elphame encircled Wendy in light and she carried the young woman away from the island.

Nan watched her go, feeling rage boiling inside her. She took to the sky and a strange gust of wind blew the sails of the _Jolly Roger_. Hook stood on deck, staring up at the sky with a frown. Nan appeared in her human form and glared down at the pirate.

"Ah, my Lady Neverland. To what do I owe this enormous pleasure?" Hook swept into a mocking bow. Nan's eyes narrowed.

"James Hook, I hereby banish you and your entire crew to the Outlands," Hook's eyes widened in horror and he started to sputter. Neverland had never sent anyone to the Outlands before. It was a fate worse than death.

"Never again will you do harm to Peter Pan or to Neverland. You have twisted the fate of far too many and for that you will pay. Every single day, if you survive more than a day, you will feel that pain that you have inflicted on Wendy. Raising her child with no father, no family, no friends, and no more love in her life. You are the devil, James Hook. And I want you off this island." A twister suddenly appeared above the ship and Hook grabbed onto the wheel.

"No! You can't do this! Without me, the balance of Neverland will shift! Peter Pan needs Captain Hook! You can't banish me!"

"I can and I will. Hook, to the Outlands with you!" With a scream, Hook was sucked up into the funnel right before his ship. The storm disappeared and the waters were left clear and calm. Nan wiped a single tear away before she flew back to her palace and locked herself in her room for many days and nights, refusing to see anyone. Neverland was forever changed.

_**I've got a bit more to post but I think I'll keep the suspense for a bit until I post the rest. Don't worry though, we have internet back so it won't be several weeks until next chapters! :-) **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**I have to admit, I have put off posting the final chapter because I'm quite sad to see this one end. Plus all of the support has been overwhelming! I hope you all continue to follow me and come read my other stories. I am currently working on a Tinkerbell/Terence fic and I might start a 3rd installment of "Neverland Needs You" very soon :-)**  
_

_** thanks for the kind words and the love! You are the most incredible fans ever :-D and now, enjoy the final chapter of Learning Together! **_

_Sometime Later…_

Peter emerged from the lagoon, shaking his curls and spraying water everywhere. Tink dodged the droplets of water as she landed on his shoulder.

"Really and truly you shouldn't be here. You should be helping the Braves hunt and fish for their celebration tonight."

"When did you become such a fusspot, Tink?" Peter said with a laugh. "Besides, I had to get a gift for Princess Tiger Lily!" He lifted a beautiful comb made of seashells and coral. Tink thought it was pretty but hardly worth Peter diving to the bottom of the sea for.

"Hope she appreciates it after what you just went through."

"Ah Tink stop your worrying. Nixie was right beside me, she wouldn't have let me drown."

"And will you dress properly for the marriage ceremony tonight?"

"Why? It's not my marriage ceremony!" Tink started to say something but her face fell and she just shook her head. Peter didn't notice and his hands went to his hips.

"Wouldn't that be funny Tink? Me, getting married! Ha!"

"Yes…it's a funny thought," Tink said sadly. She missed the Wendy-lady. She hated to admit it but she missed the girl's presence and the glow she had brought to Peter. True, Peter was back to his old self but something still seemed to be missing…of course everyone noticed it but Peter denied it all. The only things that made his heart speed up just a little more was a gold ring on his finger (that he absolutely could not remember where he had gotten it. He supposed he had stolen it from Hook at some point but that wouldn't explain the rushing feeling of joy he felt when he looked at it) and then when he thought of Wendy, his heart started to race a bit. He remembered her laugh, her stories (about him of course) the way her hair smelled, the way her eyes shone. Peter shook himself and scowled.

"She left you to grow up," he said to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing Tink. Just thinking. Hey come on, I'll race you back to the hideout." Peter leaped into the air and took off but stopped suddenly, causing Tink to crash right into him.

"Ouch! What was that for, Peter?" Peter didn't answer; his eyes were fixed on something floating in the lagoon below. Narrowing his eyes, he curved his body downward and scooped the objects from the water. He landed and held the chains in his hands. In his palm rested a tiny silver thimble and a withered old acorn. Tink gasped when she saw what he held. Peter was studying the objects intently, screwing up his face as if trying to remember a dream.

"What are these…I feel like I've seen them before…" his hand automatically went to his shoulder, where the acorn had once been on his clothing. The image of a young girl with long blonde curls and bright blue eyes came into his mind and he gasped.

"Wendy," he said softly. Tink looked quickly at him and bit her lip anxiously.

"It's…our kisses. But how did they get here?"

"Nan must have restored them," Tink whispered.

"What?" Peter was staring at her with a deep frown.

"Oh, I mean…umm…" Peter's brow raised and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So what aren't you telling me, Tink?" Her wings drooped.

"Oh Peter. There's so much I could say that you would never believe." His fingers tapped impatiently on his arm.

"Try me."

* * *

"And then, everyone chanted "old, alone, done for" and with a mighty swipe of Peter Pan's sword, Hook fell into the jaws of the crocodile. And everyone began to cheer, for Peter Pan had once again saved the day." The tiny child on her lap started to clap and she laughed, hugging the child close. Her bright eyes twinkled as she told her story, her long blonde hair tugged up in a bun except for a few strands hanging in her face. Time had been kind to Wendy Pan; she was still a marvelous beauty with soft features and a pretty face. Her son sat on her lap and leaned in close, his startling blue eyes widening as he reached up to his mother.

"More, more!" She laughed again and lifted him over her head.

"You should be in bed, young man, it's far too late for little boys to be up."

"But I'm a big strong man," the child squeaked. Wendy laughed; it filled up the room and sounded like bells ringing.

"Don't try to grow up too quickly, my son. After all, you might decide you never want to grow up." Her son grinned up at her and for a moment, she felt a heart-wrenching pain in her gut as she remembered that smile on another young boy. She carried him to his room and tucked him in with a kiss.

"Look Mummy! Look at the stars!" Wendy turned to the window and saw that the stars were shining unusually bright tonight.

"Yes. You remember the way to Neverland, Peter?"

"Second to the right and…"

"Straight on til morning," Wendy finished softly as her son sank into the pillow. She watched as his tiny eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep. Smiling, Wendy settled herself on the floor beside the fireplace and continued her knitting.

* * *

Peter landed on a rooftop and looked around before he flew closer to the house, hovering just outside an open window. Peering in, he saw a little boy asleep in his bed and a young woman knitting by the fire. He felt a tug at his hair.

"Peter, why did you bring us to this house?"

"I don't know…I just felt…drawn to it, I guess."

"But I thought you wanted to go to London and find Wendy?" Peter's heart started to race at the mere mention of her name. He didn't believe everything Tink had told him; on the contrary, he thought it was a fantastic story she had made up and decided to try to remember it for the next time the mermaids asked for a story. Nevertheless, he decided he wanted to go see Wendy and perhaps ask her if any of this was true. Of course he had no idea where she lived now but he assumed she would still be at her old house with her brothers. And the old Lost Boys…what were their names again? And he knew she would be grown up now—he wondered what she would look like as a woman. Beautiful, he imagined. He had always thought her very pretty. But why would Tink make all of that stuff up? She had always hated Wendy. Peter tried to remember being in love with Wendy, marrying her, doing…other things that Tink had flat out refused to describe, but he couldn't remember any of it. So that made up his mind that it was all a story. On the way to Wendy's house, however, he had felt some sort of rushing feeling in his heart; it was very unfamiliar and strange but it seemed to be drawing him to this particular house. He had no idea why but he had to check it out. So here he was, at this young woman's window. With one glance, he knew who she was. He watched her for a moment, hesitant to enter the room. Her hands moved with grace and skill and her soft face was hidden in shadows. As her hand moved up to brush a curl from her face, her ring caught the lamplight and the designs etched into the gold were illuminated. Peter gasped and immediately looked down at his hand. She was wearing a ring identical to his. It was on the same finger and everything! Tink peered into the window and her wings started to flutter faster, as she looked up at Peter and saw the look in his eyes.

"Go talk to her, Peter."

"What? What would I say?"

"How about hello, for starters?" The fairy rolled her eyes and gave him a little nudge. Peter stood on the windowsill and his hands went to his hips.

Wendy felt a shadow pass over her and she gasped, turning to the window. Her heart basically stopped. The figure on the window ledge was one she was sure she would never see again, although her son was looking more and more like him everyday.

"Peter," she said in a soft gasp, her voice choking with tears.

"Hello Wendy," was all he could say. She moved closer to him, sure this had to be a dream. Peter watched her move and kept his eyes fixed on hers.

"What are you doing here?"

"I…um…" Peter seemed to be at loss for words. He ran his fingers through his curls and stepped off the ledge.

"I've come to hear a story!"

"I'm sorry Peter, you missed story time."

"No, you need to tell me a story. Because Tink has been telling me a fantastic one and I want to know if any of it is true." Wendy's eyes traveled the room, searching for the meddlesome fairy but Tink hid in Peter's hair.

"What has she told you?"

"Lots of strange stuff. You're my wife, for starters. I brought you back to Neverland and we got married. We did…stuff that she won't tell me about. You were kidnapped by Hook and then he tricked you into saying you didn't love me. Oh yeah, and I was apparently a grown up during all of this." He grinned when he finished and shook his head.

"Funny, isn't it?"

"Not so funny," she said slowly. Peter's smile faded.

"So which part is true? It can't all be true, I mean, look at me! I'm still a boy, just like I've always been."

"I'm afraid everything she's told you is true, Peter. The reason that you are a boy again is because I broke your heart. I told you something that caused you to lose all love for me and turned you back into a boy. You've forgotten everything about me."

"No I haven't. I still remember you. I remember you flying by my side. I remember dancing with you in the Glade. I remember you saving me with your hidden" He stopped, letting an uncomfortable pause pass by. His heart continued to thump and he silently scolded it for making such a mess of things.

"But you don't remember anything after you took me home from Neverland. The first time. You don't remember asking me to be your wife, you don't remember saying your wedding vows in the Fairy Glade, you don't remember me saying those words and destroying your love for me." Peter scratched his head and screwed up his face.

"No," he finally agreed. Wendy's heart sank. She thought there might be some chance, some sort of miracle…she shook her head and turned away.

"I'm afraid I'm in no mood for a story tonight, Peter. Perhaps you should leave." Peter scowled at her back.

"Fine. I don't know why I came here in the first place. And here, I don't know how this got in Neverland but if you didn't want it, you should have said so," he flung something at her and she caught it with surprise. She gasped as she held the acorn in her palm and it started to emit a glow. Peter started to turn to fly out the window but stopped and his eyes widened at the strange glow. Tink peered out from his hair, her jaw agape.

"What's going on," he said softly, glancing up at Wendy. Something around his neck started to glow and he yanked the thimble off and held it in his hands. Wendy saw what he held and tears welled in her eyes, for the last time she had seen these two items they had been destroyed by their greatest enemy.

"Our kisses," she whispered. Peter started to say something to her but stopped as the glow became brighter and the two tokens of love started to wind around each other. Peter grabbed at his but the chains encircled one another tightly, out of reach. Peter's eyes fell back to her and they rested on Wendy's ring and he grabbed her hand.

"These are our wedding rings…aren't they?" She glanced down and saw he still wore his, which made her heart thump painfully. Capturing his gaze, she nodded. Peter bit his lip.

"I don't get it. If what Tink says is true…if you loved me so much, why did you leave me?"

"Hook was going to kill you and with your death, all of Neverland would suffer and die. I couldn't take that chance. I couldn't watch you die."

"To die would be an awfully big adventure," he said quietly, his hands going back to his hips.

"You can have plenty of grand adventures that don't involve death, Peter."

"So we…we were really in love?" Wendy gave him a sad smile.

"You said you loved me more than Neverland for a time. Of course the island will always be your first love but I did come pretty close." Peter returned her smile.

"I wonder how Nan felt about that. How long as it been since…since you left?"

"She wasn't happy at first but she accepted me in the end. After it was too late, of course. It's been five years to this day." Peter's smile faded again.

"So you…saved my life? That's why I can't remember any of it?"

"Yes. You loved me. And since you as a boy cannot love, you wouldn't remember any of that." Peter scowled.

"I can love! I love a lot of things. Tink, Nan, the mermaids, the Lost Boys—"

"I'm sorry, Peter, I didn't mean it that way. I just meant—"

"What is love, Wendy?" Wendy stopped, her mouth open as she stared at the curious boy in front of her.

"Love?"

"Love. What is it?"

"Have you never heard of it?"

"I've heard of it. But I don't understand it."

"You're not supposed to understand it," she said softly. "You just feel it." Peter closed his eyes and listened to his heart beating rapidly. Only when he thought about Wendy did it beat like this. He suddenly saw strange images racing through his mind. He and Wendy clutching in each other in bed, him holding a crown over Wendy's fair head, seeing her on the deck of the _Jolly Roger_…it was broken pictures and Peter blinked several times and shook his head.

"Are you alright?" Peter didn't answer; he looked around for some sort of distraction. Somehow, he was starting to believe Wendy's story and he didn't want to hear anymore. If what she was telling him was true, if he really had been her husband and she had left him, then he had lost her for a second time. Even if he couldn't understand it all, it still hurt his heart to think about it. His eyes fell on the child in the bed and he frowned.

"Is that John?" Wendy glanced at her son and shook her head.

"Then it is Michael."

"Michael is gone too. I haven't seen my family since I returned from Neverland." Peter looked puzzled.

"So it's… a new one?"

"He's my son." Peter's heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. Opening his mouth but closing it again, he crept closer to the bed and stared down at the boy. He was unmistakably Wendy's son and his eyes filled with tears. She had found someone to replace him with after all. And here was the proof in front of him. But his breathing became heavy as he studied the boy closely. His hair was a mess of blonde curls, like Peter's. His eyes, closed at the moment, were lashed with specks of gold. His nose, even, was just like Peter's. The boy slept peacefully, his lips curled into a mischievous little smile that Peter had seen tons of times on his reflection. His eyes were wide as he turned back to face Wendy.

"What did you decide to call him?"

"I named him after his father." He waited impatiently, raising his hands in the air.

"So? What's your husband's name?"

She closed her eyes and whispered the name, the name of the only person she had ever loved and the only name she thought appropriate to name her child. Her whispered words made Peter back up until he stumbled into a set of blocks. Wendy rushed forward and pulled him to his feet, clutching his hand and dragging him from the room. She didn't want to wake Peter and was sure all the noise would disturb him. She shut the nursery door behind her and turned to the boy who was pacing back and forth.

"HOW could you not tell me?"

"Peter, I left Neverland so you could be a carefree child again! A carefree child doesn't have a child of his own. I did it so you could be young and free again. So you could be happy."

"How do you know what makes me happy?" Peter yelled, causing Wendy to take a step back. "Maybe you're what makes me happy! Maybe you're what I feel like I have been missing all this time, what my heart has been yearning for! Maybe I want this life with you! Did you ever think of that?"

"Of course I did Peter," she answered, her eyes streaming, "but I couldn't let you die. I had to do whatever I could to save you and Neverland. Every person connected with Neverland would have died. Including our son!" Peter froze and his jaw dropped. Wendy shook her head, not bothering to wipe away the tears.

"Don't you see? I gave you up to save your life. And his. I love you, Peter. I always have and that will never change." Peter could only stare at her for what felt like a million years; his heart was beating so loudly he felt as if it was about to jump out of his chest. Throwing all thoughts aside and all caution to the wind, Peter pulled Wendy into his arms and crushed his lips against hers. The thought that she was kissing a child never crossed her mind; for a moment, everything was perfect. Even as a boy, he was still taller than she was. She melted into his kiss as her arms went up around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair. His hands rested on her waist as he deepened the kiss. Shock and reality finally hitting her, her eyes shot open and she jumped back, shaking her head. She went crimson, as she looked him up and down.

"We had our chance, Peter. You're but a child. And I am a grown woman. Things can't be as they were."

"But why? Why can't they? We're still married, aren't we?" He practically screamed. Wendy turned away, succumbing to her tears.

"Go back to Neverland, Peter." Peter stared at her shaking form for a moment, his fists clenching and unclenching before he turned away and crossed to the nearest window. Tink, who was hiding her face in his messy curls, tugged a strand of hair and hissed in his ear, "tell her how you feel you ninny!" Peter swatted at her and fumed at the window for a moment while Tink flew out and waited for him. He heard Wendy's sobs and his face softened. He rested his hands on the wall and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Wendy." He started to fly out but his eyes widened as he noticed his hands starting to stretch. He looked down, panic-stricken and felt his body growing. He shot up a few inches and his face became more chiseled, his chest becoming more defined. His heart, he felt, was growing and beating ever faster for the woman close to him. All of his memories came flooding back and the pictures finally were complete. He remembered it all. The night he had declared his love to Wendy, their wedding, consummating their relationship, finding her in the sea caves, seeing the tears in her eyes as she spoke those dreaded words…he remembered every moment with her. He turned back around and saw she was leaning against the wall, sobbing into her arm. Racing to her side, he whirled her around and once again, conquered her mouth. His tongue begged entry from her lips and they parted with a sigh. He scooped her up into his arms and her legs went around his waist. She didn't fight it. She wanted this more than anything. All she wanted was one last night with him. He carried her to the nearest bedroom and gently lay her down on the bed, leaning over her. Wendy did not want to open her eyes and see the child before her. She wished she could just go on kissing him all night long and not give a damn about anything. Peter's roughened hands wiped her tears away and he planted soft kisses all over her face. He leaned in and his tongue swiped along her ear.

"Wendy. Look at me," he said in a low, husky voice. She gasped at the sound of it and her eyes shot open as she leaned back into the bed. Her eyes widened further at the sight of the extraordinarily handsome man above her. Reaching up to caress his face, he closed his eyes and kissed her palm.

"You're…"

"Yep."

"How-"

"I don't care. We're together, Wendy. And I will never ever let you get away from me again." Leaning over her, he pressed his lips against hers again and their tongues danced alongside one another. His hands hurriedly unbuttoned the buttons of her dress and he pulled it over her head and flung it aside. Her hands, trembling with passion, were clawing at the vines that made their way up his built form. Grinning, he lifted his hips from hers so that she could remove his trousers. His hands reacquainted themselves with the soft flesh of her body, traveling up and down until they cupped a breast and squeezed gently. She threw her head back as he lowered his head and took one into his mouth, starving for her flesh. His hand caressed her all the way down to her thighs, where he pulled at the satin material and flung them aside. Her breathing hitched as his hands found her aching core and his fingers pumped in and out of her. She clawed at his back, trying to get closer to him, not feeling that they would ever be close enough. Not being able to stand it any longer, Peter withdrew his hand and aligned his hips with hers. He moaned as he slid into her wet heat, finally feeling complete again. He squeezed at her delicate mounds as he increased his thrusts over her. She cried his name as her fingers tugged at his curls, her hips bucking upwards to meet him. Burying her fingers in the sheets, Wendy tossed her head back as Peter's hands clutched her hips, pulling her into him and slamming into her with ferocity. She blinked back tears at how incredible she felt.

"Oh god Peter!" He let out a deep groan as he felt her walls clench around him and he released inside her. He managed a few more thrusts before he collapsed, exhausted, on her sweaty chest. Wendy's hands went to his face and she pulled him in for another kiss. He traced her face with a single finger and sighed.

"So I'm your husband once again?"

"You've always been my husband, Peter. I have never loved another. People still know me as Wendy Pan." A broad smile crossed his face at her words.

"And our son-?"

"I never thought I'd see you again, Peter. I wanted to still be able to say your name everyday. And believe me, he is the most mischievous little boy I know of. He is most definitely your son." Peter took Wendy's hand and kissed it.

"And the next Prince of Neverland. Can he fly?"

"Thank heavens, no, or I would never be able to catch him. But you can teach him how." Peter settled his head on her breast and listened to her heart race. It matched Peter's in rhythm and time. He smiled as he thought about taking his wife and son to Neverland and living…what was it again? Happily ever after. They could start over, he could learn to be a husband again, learn to be a father. They could learn to rule over Neverland as King and Queen and he was sure he could teach her a few things about being a hunter and about flying and…well, they could learn it all together. Now he had found her again, he would never ever let her go.

"I love you so much Wendy."

"And I'll always be yours, Peter Pan."

END


	25. What's Next

_**I'm seriously overwhelmed by the kind words and messages I have received. Thank you again for being the most wonderful fans ever.**_

_** I wanted to let you all know that I have started to write another Peter/Wendy fic. It's a bit darker than this one so read with caution. As soon as I have a link up for it, I will let you all know :-) **_

_** Thanks again! **_

_**XOXO**_


	26. UPDATE

_**Alright loyal fans of mine, finally started posting my new fic "A World Apart". As I said, it's a bit dark but if you're interested, give it a chance! Would love to see all of you over there! Thank you again for your unyielding support!**_

_** :-) **_


End file.
